Love Means Facing Your Biggest Fears, And Trusting
by A Runner At Heart
Summary: After a tragic event, Cammie moves back to Virginia from California, where she meets a certain Green-Eyed-Boy. The past comes back, and love sparks up. But soon, the truth come out, and Cammie and the gang are out searching for answers, answers she may or may not like. ZAMMIE! No spies! All normal! Full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Gallagher High©**

**Summary:**

** Cameron Ann Morgan had been born in Roseville, Virginia where she'd been friends with Bex, Macey and Liz, but raised in California, when her father's job relocated them. After a tragic event, Cammie moves back to Virginia, where she meets a certain green-eyed boy. Everything soon becomes normal, until her father's death comes back, and someone's out to get Cammie, but she's not the only targeted one.**

**By:**

**A Runner At Heart**

**7/10/2011**

Prologue/Chapter 1

My vision got blurry as more tears fell off onto my cheek. I knew it was dangerous to be driving while crying but I couldn't help it. Looking at the places where my dad and I used to hang out was too much for me.

_My dad was dead_

The very thought brought another round of tears to my eyes. The night I found out about his death was a very vivid memory, as if the news was being told to me this very instant.

_"Cammie," my mom said, with a tear streaked face._

_"Your…father…died…in…a…car…crash,'' she said sobbing after every word._

I'd been 8 at the time, the news had seemed foreign, and once I'd been able to comprehend the news, I was a wreck. I never made friends at school, and I'd been classified as a freak, but I never cared. My teachers had even put me in special classes, thinking it'd help me, but nothing could, and nothing probably would.

My mom found a job in Virginia, so she decided to move back there. It would be better there. I could have a fresh start a school, and we both could get away from the place where our life had drastically changed. I had friends there. People who would welcome me with open arms. But, they couldn't bring my dad back. They couldn't stop the car wreak. They couldn't to anything.

_Because my dad is dead._

_Dead._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Cammie, sweetheart, wake up it's time for school."

I shot out of my bed at the mention of school. It had been 3 days since my mom and I had reached Virginia. I went over to my closet and got out a light pink long-sleeved shirt (it's fall) with a white vest, some dark wash skinny jeans, with a pair of cute boots. I added a light layer of make up to have a natural look, and put a hair band on my hair. I examined myself in the mirror and was satisfied.

As I drove to Gallagher High, I remembered back when I was five, Macey, Bex, Liz, and I had been like 4 peas in a pod. We'd done everything together. I hope they'd still remember me. I knew I changed in that eleven year gap, but when Mom called and talked to their parents, they said they were thrilled to see me.

"OH MY BLOODY GOODNESS, CAMMIE IS THAT YOU!"

"BEX!"

I ran to Bex, and before I knew it I was in a tangled up in her arms. She hugged me so tightly I couldn't breathe.

"Bex, I'm choking," I managed to get out. She loosened her hold against me and opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by someone else.

"Well I guess the party started without us."

I turned around to see a model and a very petite girl making their way towards us. My eyes opened wide.

"Macey, Liz?"

"Cammie," Liz screeched and flung herself at me. Liz's hug was almost as tight as Bex's, I guess her size didn't affect her hugs. She pulled away and stood there examining me.

"Wow Cammie, you've changed so much, I'd never guessed it was you!" I smiled down at Liz but then shifted my gaze toward Macey. We stood there watching together until Macey walked over and gave me a hug. She pulled back and smiled at me.

"You've really got to work on you fashion."

My mouth opened wide as I stared at her, shocked.

"Macey," Bex warned, "Cammie's not going to be one of your Barbies."

I couldn't help but smile at that remark. Macey McHenry fashion icon. I hadn't thought those rumors had been true, but I guess they were. Macey smiled evilly at Bex.

"I'm not sure Cammie-"

"Well, well the newbie has arrive," a snide voice said. I turned around to find a brown haired girl, wearing a really short shirt and the shortest skirt I'd ever seen.

"Back off Tina!" Bex snarled.

"I'm just welcoming the new girl, no harm done there." She said with a sickly sweet voice. She sharply turned around and her posy followed as she strutted towards the school.

"Avoid Tina Walter , she's the head cheer leader, and in charge of the gossip column, you don't want to mess with her," Macey whispered.

I nodded my head, as I watched her push a boy out of the way. She was the typical bossy cheerleader girl.

"Hey why don't you guys save us a seat in math while I take Cammie to the office to get her schedule?"Liz suggested. Macey and Bex nodded, gave me a quick hug and walked towards to school.

"Come on!" Liz said tugging onto my arm. I followed her into the building and in to the office.

"Thank you Liz for bringing Cameron," the secretary said, "but if you don't hurry , you'll be late for your class." At the mention of being late, Liz zoomed out of the office. The secretary, whose name was Mrs. Jones, chuckled softly.

"That Liz is a good one," she said. She handed me my schedule, and as I was walking out the door she called out,

"I assigned a guide for you to help you find your way around the school. They're waiting outside for you."

I walked out the door and collided with a hard surface.

"Oh sorry." A smooth voice said. I look up and was temporarily stunned by what I saw.

_Green Eyes_

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You To:<strong>

Irock, Zammie14236435, GGGirl, TennisFreakLoves GaleAndHatesMJ, Colorful Eyes, GGGirlADDICT, HotChocolateStar99, Forever A Dancer, CanadianAngel97, ShmemilyShmoring, LeahGoode, lovesong101, Chameleon's Shadow

**For Reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hey, you must be Cameron, I'm Zachary Goode, but I prefer Zach. I'll be your guide for the day."

I couldn't form a single thought as I stared at Zach's beautiful emerald eyes.

"Um... hello, anyone in there?" He asked waving a hand in front of my face. My face turned bright red, and I tried really hard to form a single word, but I couldn't even think straight, let alone a single word. Zach glances at his watch and pulled me towards the lockers.

"Your locker is number 241, which is right next to mine. We both have the same schedule, otherwise I wouldn't be your guide. Our first class is math with , and his classroom is right down the hall," Zach started to talk about our classes, but I wasn't really listening. I was still mesmerized by his eyes.

"You really surprised me Cameron, you're the only person who's taking all of the advanced classes." Only then did I realize that I hadn't uttered a single word to Zach.

"Cammie." I said.

"Huh?"

"Call me Cammie." Great I thought to myself. I'd probably made a big fool in front of Zach. Zach opened his mouth to respond, but at that point we'd walked into math class. There was still five minutes left before the bell would ring, so I looked around for a seat. Only then did I realize that Bex, Lix, and Macey were all in this class.

"Hey guys!" I called.

"Cammie! You're in this class!" Bex yelled. A few people turned their head at Bex, including Tina Walters. I quickly adverted my gaze from her, but not quick enough for me to see the glare she sent my way.

"Now," Bex said, pulling into me into a chair, "there are some people you should know about. Of course you know Tina and her posy, so avoid them, there's the jocks, which are total jerks, so avoide them , there's Josh and his gang, and there really sweet, so you can talk to them, then there's Grant, my boyfriend, Nick, Macey's boyfriend, Jonas, Liz's boyfriend, and then there's-"

"Zachary Goode," Macey snarled. I looked at her. How could she say a person's name with so much venom?

"He's supposedly 'the _perfect_ example the gentlemen that have been deprived in this generation' or that's at least what the teachers think. But honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if he went on top of Mt. Everest and screamed 'I have bipolar'. I mean, how can teachers think Zach is an angel?"

"Well," l said in a dreamy voice, "can't you see his halo?"

"Sure, it's held up by his horns."

"What's so bad about being good?"

"Well," Bex picked up," he's probably the most wanted boy in this school, yet he's never dated someone, his past is very mysterious, and he's _very_-"

"Self-centered and cocky. He just thinks that with a snap of your finger you'll be under his spell'" Macey said sending a glare Zach's way. Once Bex said that, I immediately fell out of my Zach daydream. So, I thought to myself, Zach gets ever girl under his charm, except for the three sitting here.

"So, I can hang out with Josh, Grant, Nick, Jonas and avoid Tina, and the jocks, and... Zach?" Macey snorted.

"Oh I wish we could avoid Goode, but Grant, Nick and Jonas are tight friends with him." Macey was going to continue, but the teacher came in and class immediately began.

* * *

><p>I walked out of the classroom, and waited for Zach. Remember Cammie, I thought, don't fall for Zach. It's not like it'd get anywhere, he doesn't date.<p>

"Hey Cammie!" Zach called, as he made his way towards me.

"Hello, Zachary."

"Woh, you don't have to be formal with me." It helps not fall for you, I said inside my head.

"Come on the next class is study hall, which is in our library, since it's really big." I followed Zach, till I felt someone following us. I turned around and saw Grant, Jonas, and Nick following us.

"Yo Zach, wait up!" Grant called. Zach turned around and smiled.

"Took you guys long enough!" He said.

"Hey you must be Cammie, right? I'm sure Bex already got to you and told you who we are... so LET'S PLAY 50 QUESTIONS!" Grant said, as he slung his arm around me in a brotherly way. I laughed at his enthusiasm, and nodded my head, signaling that we could begin the game.

"Your favorite color?'' He asked

"Green."

"Your-"

"Grant if you don't want to be late you better hit the hay, because you only have two minutes to get to the other side of the school." Zach said with a smirk. Grant abruptly turned around and muttered a bye.

"So, you like green, as in my eyes?" Zach asked with a cocky smirk.

"Ugg, Macey was right you are-"

"Ah, I see McHenry's gotten to you, I'm guessing she said I was self-centered and cocky, and bipolar." He had a smirk plastered onto his face. I groaned and kept quiet the rest of the way to the library.

Calling the library big would've been an understatement. It was... well there's no word to describe it! It looked close to a mansion, but it had a more important look. Zach took my hand and led me to the librarian.

"Hello Zach, what can I do for you?" she asked.

"Well it's it our study hall period, so I was wondering if you could give up the key to the book room, so I could get Cammie's textbooks."

"Oh sure sweetie." She gave him the key and Zach pulled me out of the walked in silence and I thought about what Bex said, "his past is very mysterious," and couldn't help but wonder what had happened.

"We're here." Zach said quietly, as if he was thinking about something. His facial expression looked as if he was sad, and I was about to ask him what was wrong, but his smirk came in place as he started to pull books out of the shelves.

"Let see..." Zach started to talk to himself as he search the spines of the book.

"Ah, here we go! The last book." He turned around and dropped the books into my hands. My arm instantly dropped from the weight of the textbooks. I sent him a glare as he locked the door, and walked on back to the library. Once we reached it, Zach turned around took all the books from my hands and walked back to the librarian.

"Oh Zach, it's so sweet to carry Miss. Morgan's books." She said flashing him a smile. It took all my will power to not go up there and punch Zach in the guts.

"Cammie!" I turned around and found Liz making her way towards me.

"Liz!" I went up to her.

"Thank goodness you're in this class. I was afraid I was going to have to be with Zach. Macey was right about him." Liz's face instantly became serious, as she pulled me into one of the secluded corners of the room.

"What I'm about to tell you, you have to promise me you won't tell anyone, especially Zach." I nodded my head. Liz began speaking and I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You To:<strong>

GGGirlADDICT, crayoncorruption, xXJustSomeRandomKidXx, Shhayy-j11, Aly8188, TennisFreakLoves GaleAndHatesMJ, HotChocolateStar99, LeahGoode, Chameleon's Shadow

**For reviewing! It really made my day!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Something happened to Zach's parents, so he was sent to live with his uncle. His uncle abused him, and then left one day. Zach was forced to contact Child Care, where they found about the abusive treatment that Zach had received. They wanted to find his uncle and send him to court, but Zach refused. He was sent to two other relatives, before he came here to live with his mom's cousin. All of this happened when he was only 8 years old." By the time Liz had finished talking, tears had weld up in my eyes, and were threatening to spill.

"Did he tell you this?'' My voice was barely above whisper.

"No," Liz said with a sad expression."I had to hack into the Child Care records to see what happened to Zach, he's like a brother to me, and at the mention of parents he always get a faraway look, and he get's sad and quiet, it was too much for me to he see him like that." Just like what happened at the book room, I thought.

"Why are you telling me this, does anyone else know?"

"Cammie, Zach looks at you differently, either as if he knows you, of as if he likes you. Macey commented on this at math, and I've got to agree with her," Liz's voice got even quieter," Zach had to have lost both parents, and I thought you could help him." I heard the double meaning in her voice, _you lost your dad, so you can relate to him. _I nodded my head.

"I'll try."

* * *

><p>On our way to AP Health, Zach and I stayed quiet, just listening to the buzz of conversation around us.<p>

"Liz told you, didn't she?" He asked, in a small voice, looking at me.

"I don't know what you're talking abo-"

"I know she knows, and by the way you glance at me, I know she told you." I looked down and didn't say anything. Zach and I entered the classroom and sat by each other.

"Thanks, Cammie."

"For what?''

"For not saying sorry."

* * *

><p>Zach had to go to a doctor's appointment, but I managed to find my way around the school. Now I was in my room trying doing my homework, well key word 'trying', I couldn't help but think about what Liz had told me, and now I wondered about his parents.<p>

"Cammie!" My mom called.

"Yeah?"

"We're invited to have dinner at the Baxter's at 6."

"Okay mom, thanks I called, and turned to focus on my homework.

* * *

><p>"Cammie!" Bex screeched. Wow, I thought to myself, they really like yelling my name don't they?<p>

"Hey Bex!"

"Guess what?"

"You-"

"Oh, never mind, I'll just tell you... MY MOM LET ME INVITE THE GIRLS AND BOYS OVER!" Bex started to jump up and down.

"Someone's excited to see their boy-"

"Looks like the party started without us, _again,_" Macey said walking in. Shortly after Macey came, Liz and the boys came, along with their parents. Mom came out of the kitchen and with one look at Zach, she gasped.

"Zachary Goode?" Zach looked startled, but suavely answer, "yes ma'am."

"Oh my goodness I haven't seen you in ages! How's your parent?" My mom gushed. At the mention of parents, Zach's face changed to sadness, and he rushed out the door. My mom looked confused, and was going to ask Zach's mom's cousin** (A/N What do you call your parent's cousin?) **what happened, but she rushed out of the house, after Zach. She then looked at me for an explanation, and I mouthed one word:

_Dad._

She understood what I meant, his parents were dead, like my dad. Zach's mom's cousin came back in. She looked at my mom and said, "he's really sensitive about his parents."

"I'm really sorry I didn't know."

"Oh its okay, he gets stronger every time he hears the word."

"Mommy, where's Zachy?" A little voice said. We all turned around to see a girl about eight.

"He's sad JC," Zach's mom's cousin said** (A/N Zach's mom's cousin will be named Sarah) **JC nodded her head understandingly.

"Oh, this is JC, my daughter," Sarah said.

* * *

><p>Dinner was ready, but Zach still hadn't come in.<p>

"I'll take Zach's food to him," I offered.

"Thanks honey," Sarah said. I took Zach's food and my food, and went outside. Zach was sitting on the floor, hugging his knee to his chest.

"Hey," I said. Zach looked up and gave me a small smile.

"My mom's really sorry. She's beating herself for being so rude."

"It's not like she knew," he said taking a plate for himself. We sat there silent. But unlike other times, this one wasn't awkward, it was comforting.

"Your dad pasted away?" Zach asked.

"Yeah he did. He was killed in a car accident. The other driver, a drunk man, survived." I watched Zach as I told him this, and I noticed that he cringed when I said accident, maybe that's how his parents died. Zach reached out and brushed a tear. I hadn't even noticed I was crying. I subconsciously leaned against Zach's shoulder and let out a breath.

"Here's some pie," Liz said coming out with two plates. Zach and I didn't move from our position, we were both comfortable the way we were. Liz set the plates down.

"Oh, and Cammie, your mom said you were leaving in ten minutes." I finally lifted my head from Zach's shoulder and took the pie.

"Thanks Liz."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You To:<strong>

GallagherGirl459, Celery, Gallghergirl13, xXJustSomeRandomKidXx, topXsecret, crayoncorruption, Vamp girl, the world is yours, Colorful Eyes, TennisFreakLoves GaleAndHatesMJ, HotChocolateStar99, LeahGoode, Chameleon's Shadow

**For Reviewing!**

**P.S. DISCLAMER! I Don't Own Any Thing Beside The Plot, And Characters That You Don't Recognized From The Series! (This Disclaimer Goes For The Whole Story!)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I tossed and turned but no matter what I did I couldn't go to sleep. I got out of my bed and turned on my lamp. It was 12:33 p.m, but I wasn't sleepy. I'd had a nightmare concerning my dad, and after that I couldn't sleep.

_Tap._

I looked around for the source of that noise, but found nothing.

_Tap._

It came from my window. I went towards my curtains, and once I reached it, I slowly pulled it back and peeked out. I gasped and quickly drew back.

_Tap._

I couldn't believe it! I took a deep breath.

_Tap._

"Yes Zach?"

"Oh good, I was running out of rock!" Based on his tone of voice, he'd recovered from his earlier depression state.

"Zach what do you need? I need to get plenty of sleep. I have-"

"Have what? School? It's Friday, you know that, right?" I could tell that he was smirking, even without seeing his face.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, _Goode."_

"Whatever you want, _Cameron."_

"Ugg, you're impossible."

"And hot, why are you stating the obvious?"

"Jerk."

"You know you like it!"

"Ya, everyone wants a self centered jerk to cuddle with."

"Aww, you called me a jerk, so you want to cuddle with me, I'm touched, _Cameron."_

_"_Why'd you wake me up, _Zachary?"_

"Oh goode! We're on a first name basis! Keep up this pace and we'll be cuddling by morning!"

"I hate you."

"Hate is the first sign of love."

"Fine, your evil."

"Say love backwards and its evil!"

"Jerk."

"You want to cuddle!"

"If I could reach you, my fist would be on your face."

"You just want to have an excuse to touch my lovely face!"

"Whatever."

"You didn't deny it!"

"Don't get a big head, only people with small heads are attractive."

"You said _don't_ _get a big head that_ means I don't have one yet, so... you think I'm attractive!"

"Give it a rest."

"You're cute!"

"Zach I'm... what'd you say?"

"I'm coming!"

"What?" Before I knew it, Zach had a long piece of wood connecting our window. He soon came out and crawled (yes it was a sight to see!) towards me.

"Why'd you have to be my neighbor?"

"You picked the house."

"No."

"Well, I'm sure you _'thought this was the best house, and it had a lovely view'"_

"How'd you know I said that?"

"Seriously, you don't know?" I gave him a blank look.

"OUR ROOMS ARE RIGHT NEXT TO EACH OTHER!" I blushed and looked down.

"So... you want to talk about your nightmare?" I looked up at Zach.

"How'd you know I had one?"

"Well, _you do have school tomorrow_, and you were up, so something had to be up." I glared at Zach for teasing me about the school thing. I mean, yesterday was the first day after 6 days** (A/N It takes about 3 days to get from California to Virginia.)** that I'd been to school. Somehow we'd both ended sitting on my bed.

"It was about my dad." Zach looked down when he realize I was talking about my nightmare.

"I actually saw him die." Zach tensed up. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Zach looked at me, understanding what I meant.

"My parents died, there's nothing to know about it," he said quietly and sadly, but I head the double meaning. _It's too painful to talk about_.

"Ice cream?" Zach looked at me, and his sad expression completely vanished.

"Sure," he said with a full blown smirk. I went down and got the ice cream, with two spoons, and retreated back up the stairs.

"How did your mom know me?"

"Umm... I actually have no idea. I guess I forgot to ask."

"Hmm, where'd you move from?"

"California."

"San Jose?"

"Ya!"

"Well, that explains it! I was born there!" I looked at Zach, and remembered what Liz said, '_Cammie, Zach looks at you differently, either as if he knows you, of as if he likes you.'_

_"_Do you recognize me?"

"Your eyes. I've seen those incensed blue eyes before, when I was little."

"Maybe they knew each other?" I looked at Zach, and by the way he slightly tensed meant he knew that by 'they' I meant our parents.

"Oh the ice cream is going to melt! And sorry we only had one bin, so we'll have to share. "

"I knew you liked me!"

"You wish." Zach fell silent, and I thought it was because I got him, but he was in deep thought. Zach and I fell into a comfortable silence, listing to the occasional clatter that our spoons made when they touched.

"They died in a car crash," Zach said after a while, in a soft voice as if he was in a trance, and staring down at the spoon in his hand ," I was five, we were coming home from the movie theater, when a car came and hit our car from the back. The whole back half was completely caved in, while the front half of the car was fine, not a scratch or dent. I was in the backseat, unharmed, not a bruise or scratch, my parents died. I remember clutching their hand, begging them to stay with me, not to die, but they did, a few minutes after, sitting in the car seat. Soon after the fire trucks, ambulance, and police came. They said it was so unusual, that I was alive and safe, even thought the car was squishing me, while my parents were dead, even thought they were in the safest part of the car. The police said I was supposed to die, he didn't even sugar coat it when he said it. I was sent to stay at Child Care, until someone would take me in. Three years later my uncle took me in. He blamed me, saying it was my fault for my parents' death, so he'd beat me every day. On days when he had a good mood, he would use a belt, on other days I won't lucky. The child care people wanted to fail a case against him, but I said no, because I thought he was right, it was my fault they died."

By the time Zach had finished his story, his voice was so small, I wouldn't have heard him if he wasn't sitting right by me, even then it was hard to hear him, and there where tears streaming down his face. I was stunned. I had no idea what to say. He let a breath out and got up.

"I've got to go, but thanks for everything, Cammie." He went to the window and crawled out.

"Goode nigh, Zach!"

"Goode night, Gallagher Girl!" Gallagher Girl? I was definitely going to ask him about that the next time we talk.

I turned off my lamp, and fell asleep, thinking about one thing.

_Zachary Goode._

* * *

><p>"SoccerGirl04" <strong>Found<strong> **So Many Flaws (She's SOOOOOOO A Spy, Even I Didn't Know About Them!) So To Clear Things Up:**

**1. Zach said in chapter 3 that she was the only one taking all the advanced classes when you said before her teachers put her on 'special' classes? Cammie was Always Depressed, So They Didn't Know She Was Really Smart.**

**2. Zach said she was the only one in all the advanced classes when he and her had the same classes? ****Zach's Also In Advanced Classes.**

**3. Zach had a doctor's appointment when he was supposed to be her guide for her hole first day? ****IDK :)**

**4. Liz said that Zach was like a brother to her when earlier they said they didn't like him? ****Liz Never Said Anything About Zach, Only Bex And Macey Did.**

**5. Liz said she hacked into the child care system to read it when they are normal and can't hack? ****Just Like The Boys Still Have Their Muscles And Biceps, Liz And Jonas Can Still Hack.**

**6. Liz seemed to hack into the right child care place? ****IDK :)**

**Also, Everyone Is A Junior (the boys, Liz, Bex, and Macey are 17, Cammie's 16), And Now It's Winter **

**Love,**

**A Runner At Heart**

**P.S. Dedicated To:**

xXJustSomeRandomKidXx, Soccergirl04, I Tried 2 do handstands for U,TennisFreakLoves GaleAndHatesMJ, Xxmyipodgets methroughxX9, truesoul10, LeahGoode, Chameleon's Shadow

**For Reviewing!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Cammie, your friend is here," my mom called from downstairs. I grumbled (even thought she probably couldn't hear me) and flipped to the other side.

"Cammie, rise and shine," Bex said. Bex? What is she doing here? I heard the blinds open, and she yanked the covers off me.

"Get changed, and then we're going to meet Macey and Liz at the mall!" I groaned. I really didn't like shopping. Nonetheless, I slowly got up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. Bex smiled at me and left to room. I went into the bathroom, brushed my teeth and took a shower. I got out, wrapped into a towel and started to put on my clothes. I was in my bra and underwear, when I heard a noise.

_Tap._

I looked at the window and squeaked. My window was still opened from last night, and Bex just opened the blind, so Zach would've had a perfect look at me.

"Love the view! Do you do this every day? Because I'd so wake up early if I can get a glance of heaven!" My face turned bright red as I pulled the curtains shut. I'd been able to see Zach in nothing but his boxers with a tooth brush hanging out of his mouth, and the smirk he gave me. He had an 8 pack! I stood there, facing the closed window, still in shock of the event that had just occurred.

"Cammie," Bex knocked on the door,"are you done?"

"Almost!" I quickly picked out a cute outfit, added a late coating of makeup and opened the door.

"Oh goody! Let's go!" Bex grabbed my arm and pulled me outside. Once we got oust side I stopped, jerking Bex back towards me.

"Really Cammie? What'd you do that for?" I didn't answer as I watched Zach get out of his door, holding JC's hand. When he saw us, he smirked and winked at me. Bex saw this and squealed.

"Rebecca, Gallagher Girl," he said nodding in our direction.

"Zachary," Bex said in a menacing tone.

"Gallagher Girl, really Zach?"

"What your go to Gallagher High, and you're a girl, right?" Bex glared at him.

"Did you just insult Cammie?"

"I don't believe so. And if I did, I'm pretty sure what I said will make up for it, right Cammie?" I blushed beet red, and Bex looked at me.

"What'd he say?"

"Umm..."

"Cammie!"

"Well...)

''CAMMIE!"

"Zachy, can we go to the mall now?" JC asked, saving me from answering Bex's question.

"Hey, we're going to the mall!" Bex exclaimed. Wrong move Bex, I thought to myself.

"Zachy, can we go with them?" JC all looked at Zach.

"What? You know Saturday is JC day!" JC then looked at us.

"Of course you can come! Just no Zach."

"No!" Zach said sternly. "I'm going with JC. I'm not going to let anything happen to her." I remembered last night, and knew Zach didn't want another person to leave his life.

"Zaaaaaaaach," JC whined

"He can go."

"What Cammie! No way!"

"Bex, He. Can. Go." I said really slowly. Zach flashed me a quick smile, which turned into a smirk. I rolled my eyes at him. We all got into the car, with JC, Zach and I in the back. Bex was puzzled about the arrangement, but Zach insisted that JC sit in the middle, with the two of us on either side of her.

"So Cammie," Zach said to break the uncomfortable silence," you never answered my question earlier, in fact you rudely pulled the blinds on me." I glanced at Bex, and surly enough, she was listening.

"No."  
>"Oh."<p>

"WHAT ARE YOU BLOODY TALKING ABOUT?" **(A/N Bex is British.) **Zach and I glanced at each other and smiled, well he smiled and I blushed and smiled.

"Nothing!" We said at the same time. Bex glared at the both of us, but said nothing.

"Are we there yet?" JC asked.

"Soon," Zach replied. JC gave him a big toothy smile.

* * *

><p>The mall was crowded. Apparently there was some kid event, because there were kids everywhere.<p>

"I would say I feel sorry for you Zach, but that'd be a lie." I said to him. He looked scared as JC pulled him into the area with the big inflatable play set. Bex and I laughed, as we watched Zach disappear in the crowd of kids. My laughter died down as Bex pulled me into Forever 21 to meet Macey and Liz. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>"WHERE IN THE WORLD IS ZACH?" Bex was getting madder by the second. Macey, Bex, and Liz (well Liz was kinder) had just finished torturing me, and now Bex and I were waiting for Zach and JC. As soon as they came in our line of vision, we bursted out laughing. Zach was covered in food stains (most likely grease) and paint that was all mixed together to make it look like throw up, his hair was messed up, while JC on the other hand was completely clean.<p>

"Wow... Zach... you... could... have... told... us... you... were... the... one... playing." I'd manage to get out. Zach didn't say anything, he just sat quietly, and looked out the window. My laughter was short lived, again, when JC said, "Zach what's this?" I looked at what she was talking about, which was now in Zach's hand, and I _KNEW_ I'd die of embarrassment.

* * *

><p><strong>Dedicated To:<strong>

Zammie242, KateGoode, I Tried 2 do handstands for U, crayoncorruption, xXJustSomeRandomKidXx, xXJustSomeRandomKidXx, GGGirlADDICT, snorlax5367, Candy, Queen Bee, HelloAgain, rainbow0love, TennisFreakLoves GaleAndHatesMJ, Charliee, HotChocolateStar99, LeahGoode, Chameleon's Shadow

**For Reviewing!**

**Love,**

**A Runner At Heart**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I looked at Zach, hoping he wouldn't tell JC it was lingerie, but knowing Zach, he'd find a way to make my life miserable. Zach looked up, and our gaze locked for a few seconds, until he looked at JC.

"You wear it in the winter, to keep yourself warm." Zach said. I looked at him shocked, hoping he'd see my expression, but he avoided looking in my direction. All of a sudden, Zach's phone rang and he picked it up.

"What's up Grant?" He asked.

"Really?"

"Can't, its JC day."

"No, I promised"

"Rebecca, and Cammie."

"Sure."

"Okay bye." Bex and I looked at Zach.

"What'd Grant want?" Bex asked.

"Oh, the football team's having a pool party at Darin's, to celebrate our wining game."

"Wait, your one the football team?"

"Yah." Zach seemed amazed that I didn't know.

"But you don't hang out with the jerky jocks."

"Well, they don't want Jonas hanging out with them, even if he's the plan coordinator, and Grant, Nick and I won't leave one of our guys out, but Jonas is invited too. Oh, and Rebecca, Grant wants you to come, and be his date." Bex was about to say something, but JC started to talk first.

"Zach, are you going?"

"No, remember its JC day!" I couldn't believe my eyes. Zach was giving up his time, just to spend time with JC. By this time, we'd reached my house and I was getting my bags out of the car.

"Zach you can go and I can go to Sammy's house. She has a pool!" Zach looked at JC.

"You sure?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, I'll call her mom, and see if you can come over."

"Yay!" JC yelled and went towards the house. Zach looked at Bex.

"Thanks for the ride, Bex." Bex looked at him, had a little smile on her face, and nodded. It was then, that I realized that Zach always said thank you to people. Maybe that's one of the reasons teachers think he's the perfect gentlemen.

"Thanks Zach, for not telling JC, although I was shocked you didn't make fun of me."

"Ya, like I'm going to tell an 8 year old girl what lingerie are." I rolled my eyes. Zach started to walk towards his house when he called out, "Oh and Gallagher Girl, I expect you t model for me!"

"In your dreams, Goode!" As soon as Zach was inside to house, Bex squealed.

"Oh my gosh! He so likes you!"

"Bex stop messing with me."

"No seriously, first he looks at you differently, and then he doesn't make fun of you when he has the chance, and then he's always teasing you!"

"Bex, this is Zach we're talking a-" I was interrupted by Bex's phone.

"Hey Mace!"

"Cam's place!"

"Umm, I'll ask."

"Cammie can Macey and Liz come over?"

''Of course!"

"She said yes!''

"Okay bye!" Bex looked at me.

"Hmm, we'll have to do something about you." She seemed to be talking to herself. Then her face lit up. She took my hand and pulled me to Zach's house.

"Hey Bex! What are you doing?" She didn't answer as she went up to Zach's door and rang the bell. Zach opened it. He looked at me and smirked.

"Couldn't stay away from me Gallagher Girl? Or did you want to model for me early?"I looked at Bex.

"Listen Goode, Cammie here is going to be your date to Darin's pool party."

"What?" I shrieked. Bex ignored me, and looked at Zach. Zach looked at me and smirked.

"She's got to ask me," he said looking me straight in the eye, still smirking. I almost got lost in them, but Bex spoke, pulling me out of the trance I was in.

"Come on Cammie, say it!"

"Zach... can... I ... go... with...you!" I managed to get out. This boy was seriously going to pay.

"Sure." He said and closed the door in our face.

"I really don't know what you see in him Cammie," Bex said.

"What?" I shrieked, for the second time in the last five minutes.

"Someone's in _DENIAL!"_ Bex sang. I glared at her and walked back into the house. On the counter top, my mom had left me a note, saying she was at a case, and wouldn't be home for a least a week. I sigh, I thought that once we moved here, mom would stay put, and not go place to place, but being a top lawyer had its ups and downs. Bex looked over my shoulder and read the note.

"Don't worry Cammie, there'll always be someone here to keep you company!"

"Thanks Bex, oh and I have a question, why is Darin hosting a pool party IN THE MIDDLE OF THE WINTER?"

"He has an indoor pool.''

"Oh, okay that makes sense."

"Knock, Knock, anyone home?"

"Liz, Macey!"

* * *

><p>I looked at the mirror and had to admit, I looked HOT! Macey and Liz were going to the pool party with Jonas and Nick, and we were all getting ready. The thing is, Liz invented water proof make up, and so Macey dolled me up. She also made me wear the new swim suite we'd gotten from Victoria Secrets, and I looked good in it. It hugged me in all the right places, and fit me, as if it was made for me. It was a two piece, and the bottom part was like a very, very short skirt.<p>

"Well don't you look Goode, Cammie!" A very suave voice said behind me. A voice that I'd gotten used to.

"What do you want Goode?"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I have a question:<strong>

**Whose Better, Zach Or Hale?**

**Love,**

**A Runner At Heart**

**P.S. Dedicated To:**

xXJustSomeRandomKidXx, GallagherGirl459, rainbow0love, Anonymous Reviewer, Zammielover0216, crayoncorruption, Queen Bee, Happy, Becca, Bee101, Bee101, TennisFreakLoves GaleAndHatesMJ, Charliee, pinky, HotChocolateStar99, Chameleon's Shadow

**For Reviewing!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Apparently, I was the only one in the room who was calm. Liz was so surprised , that she spilled all the nail polish (they broke, and all the colors got mixed together), saying, "Oopsy Daisy," Macey threw the water proof eyeliner, making it shatter on the wall, leaving the liquid to ooze down, and Bex accidentally pulled the curtains, so now they were only hanging by one ring. Zach started to laugh hard, so hard he was clutching his stomach and rolling of the floor hard.

"You should've seen... and Bex... flying... spill...hahahaha!" Zach couldn't make one coherent sentence. His face was streaming of tears, a sight that I didn't know was even possible. Sure, people cry when they laugh hard, but only a couple of tears are produced, but Zach looked like he was crying his heart out. Bex had a murderous look on her face, and Macey was flat out mad, but Liz just seemed flushed for spilling the nail polish.

"Looks like you didn't tell about our midnight talk," Zach said once he caught his breath. He looked at me, and I could tell he was happy that I didn't tell them about his parents. All three girls looked at me.

"Zach came in my room last night, because I had a nightmare concerning my dad," I rushed to say. All of their eyes softened once I mentioned my dad.

"All we did was talk." Macey and Bex smiled at each other, while Liz just looked lost. I turned to look at Zach, and glared at him.

"How'd you get in my room? I locked the latch.'' Zach let out a little laugh and held up a broken toothpick. My mouth dropped. How was that even possible?

"Zachary, please leave," I said in a dangerously calm voice. In my peripheral vision, I saw Macey, Liz, and Bex watching us like a ping pong game.

"Silly, _Cameron_, I'm your _date_, and we have to leave _now," _Zach said slowly, as if I was a little kid.

"What about-"

"You all are coming. The guys called me, and unfortunately, I have to drive you all."

"Unfortunately? You're seriously going to pay."

"And were seriously going to be late if we don't go now!" Up until this moment I hadn't noticed what I was wearing, but now I realized that I was only in my bikini.

"Go out and wait in the living room," I said while pushing Zach out the door. As soon as I closed the door I was bombarded with questions.

"Guys I'll only answer one question at a time."

"Or none, because we HAVE TO GO!" Zach yelled through the door. I grabbed my cover up and put over my swim suit.

"Come on, I'll answer your questions later." The girls reluctantly came.

* * *

><p>The car ride had a very awkward silence. Zach drove, with me sitting in the seat next to him, and the girls sitting in the back.<p>

"So..." Zach said trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Yes?"

"You know, you're smart witty comments, make it hard to bring in a conversation."

"Aww, you think I'm smart? I'm touched Goode!" I said in a high pitched voice, putting my hand on my heart.

"And you want to cuddle with me!" Zach said making his voice higher.

"Goode, could you drive any faster?" Macey piped up from the back. I saw Zach tense up, and decided to save him just this once.

"Mace, a happy driver is a safe driver."

"Yep, when a little kid can walk faster than you drive, you're defiantly safe!" She said with fake enthusiasm.

"We're almost there." Zach said.

"Oh good, the faster I get out of the car, the happier I'll be!" I said. Zach looked at me.

"I'm your date, you've got to stick with me." I snorted, and trust me, it sounded _very_ unladylike. Zach parked the car and I immediately got out, only to get hit with the cold wind.

"You _so _like him!" Macey whispered into my ear. I was about to respond, but I was too shocked when Zach put his jacket onto my shoulder.

"You should really plan things out, Gallagher Girl." I gave him a pointed look.

"Goode thing you Prince Charming came to save the day!"

"Yeah, my _Prince Charming."_ Zach took my hand and brought me to Darin's house. Calling a mansion would be an understatement. The place was huge. Zach went up to the door and rang the door bell.

"Yo Goode! Glad you could make it!" A guy said, giving Zach that one-hand-man-hug-thing.

"And who is this lovely young lady?"

"Cammie." I said bluntly. He raised an eye brow at me, but didn't say anything.

"Are you two dating?"

"No!" Zach and I said at the same time. The guy opened the door wide, greeted the other girls, and let us in.

"That's Darin," Zach whispered in to my ear. His breath tickled my ear, making shivers run up and down my back. As we walked to the pool area, people would come up and congratulate Zach.

"Why's everyone acting like you're a celebrity?"

"Oh it's nothing-"

"No, Zach's being modest. First of all he's our quarterback, and second he scored our winning goal!" Some random dude said. I raised an eye brow at Zach.

"_Oh it's nothing." _I mimicked, bumping his shoulder with my shoulder. He smiled at me. The pool area looked like it was outside. Music was blaring and people were dancing, swimming, and eating. Macey, Bex, Liz, and I put our stuff by Zach's and took off our cover up. Some of the boys wolf whistled, but I just rolled my eyes. I walked towards Zach, when all of a sudden, I got pushed into the water, and felt myself slowly loose conscious.

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope you liked the chapter!<strong>

**Love,**

**A Runner At Heart**

**P.S. Dedicated To:**

Aly8188, mynameismartha, GallagherGirl459, crayoncorruption, GGGirlADDICT, xXJustSomeRandomKidXx, Elof, Drok, Sarah, A GOODE, Anonymous Reviewer, Anonymous Reviewer, Anonymous Reviewer, takethatinyoursippycup, Anonymous Reviewer, iwin, ttlyrandom12, Put .dat .in .ur .sippiecupsuckit , TennisFreakLoves GaleAndHatesMJ, pinky, GGGIrLyADDict, HotChocolateStar99, LeahGoode, Chameleon's Shadow

**For Reviewing!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I felt something pounding on my chest. I groggily opened my eyes and immediately saw the most intense green eyes. Then I remembered what happened. I'd gotten pushed or bumped into the water, and then hit my head. I slowly sat up, with help from Zach. I saw relief in his eyes, but almost like sadness in my friends'.

"We better get some ice on that bump/bruise," Zach said pulling my up onto my feet. The crowd mingled away when they saw that I was fine. I tried to walk, but oddly enough, my reflex was bad, so Zach pulled me to him, so that I was leaning against him, and gently led me to the kitchen, and got an ice pack. We both sat in the kitchen stool. I had a massive headache and I felt sleepy. Zach studied me and the said,

"We need to get you to a doctor, where's your change of clothes?"

"Car," I said faintly.

"Okay, I'll get it. Stay here." I managed to nod my head, but got a major headache when I did so. Zach was about to leave, but I saw a flash of white, and I grabbed Zach's hand.

"Huh?'' Zach said confused. I looked at his abdominal and chest. There were faint white scars, and AN EIGHT PACK! I felt dizzy just thinking about that. I looked at his eyes and asked (with my eyes) if those were from his uncle. He said yes. I then asked him if he went swimming often, and again he replied, only to say no. I let go of his arm and he went to go change, so he could go out and get my clothes. **(A/N This might be confusing so I'll explain. Everyone who attended the pool party brought a change of clothes, because it winter, but Cammie left her clothes in the car, so Zach's going to change into his clothes, and then get Cammie's clothes. Also the conversation that Cammie and Zach just had was completely with their eyes)**

"OH MY GOSH!" Bex yelled." That was the longest conversation, with eyes, that'd I'd ever seen! You two are _SO_ soul mates!" Bex was jumping up and down.

"Uh, guys, can you tell me what happened once I fell?" I asked quietly.

"Well, Zach saw you fall and-"

"Bex, please don't yell, it hurts my head."

"-he took off his shirt and dived in and got you, but sadly he didn't give you CPR, only chest compression." Bex finished sadly. That's why they probably looked sad, they wanted Zach to give me CPR. After Bex finished her story, Zach came with my stuff, and the girls winked, well only Macey winked, and walked away.

"Here I'll show you where the bathroom is," Zach said helping me up. I ended up leaning against Zach again. Once we reached the bathroom, I went in and changed. I opened the door, but fell and landed on Zach's chest. He wrapped his arms around me, and I felt as if everything would be alright. Zach took me outside, and fastened me into the car. By then, my eyes were drooping, and I knew I'd fall asleep soon.

"Your Prince Charming saved the day, _again_!" I laughed. How Zach had managed to do so, would be a mystery to me.

* * *

><p>I felt weigh on my bed. I opened my eyes, and saw Zach. I looked around. I didn't remember my room like this, it was <em>way<em> cleaner than it had been before, probably the cleanest it's ever been. I looked at Zach puzzled. He laughed.

"Don't tell me you forgot!" I glared at him, but then instantly got a headache. Zach reached over and got some pain killer, and gave some to me.

"I'm always prepared, just like Prince Charming!" I rolled my eyes and drifted off to sleep. Well I tried to sleep, but Zach started to shake me.

"Cammie, the doctor said that your not suppose to sleep, a lot." I groaned and face he other way.

"Cammie, I'm serious, you can't sleep, you might fall unconscious, you have a concussion," Zach's voice was desperate. I know, Zach desperate, impossible. I sat up and rubbed the sleep out, but I felt like all the energy in my body was gone. I fell back, and landed on Zach's chest for the second time today. I could hear Zach laugh.

"Didn't know you liked me this much, Gallagher Girl!" Zach whispered into my ear. I shivered, just like I did at the pool. Zach wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him.

"Cammie, I-I was...wondering-," he was cut off by the door bell. He groaned as detached his arm around me and went to open the door.

"ZACH!" I hear the voice and instantly knew it was Bex.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Oh Bex, I thought to myself.

"Um, Cammie got a concussion because she hit her head on the bottom of the floor at the pool."

"I'm going to punch Darin for pushing her in."

"Call me when you do, I'll gladly help."

"But he's on your team."

"He hurt Cammie, so he'll pay!"

* * *

><p><strong>I Hope You Like This Chapter! This Chapter Is Dedicated To All My Reviewers:<strong>

Embyr7, zammie4ever, cupcakecorruptionxD, SoccerGirl04, mynameismartha, Colorful Eyes, GGGirlADDICT, Halo33, Pumkinking, MayaRenee-GGFan, Aly8188, TennisFreakLoves GaleAndHatesMJ, igbinosun12, HotChocolateStar99, Chameleon's Shadow

**Love,**

**A Runner At Heart**

**P.S. You All Who Reviewed, Really Made My Day!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I smiled at what Zach and Bex said. It was sweet of them to want to punch Darin, but I knew violence was not the way to handle things. I soon heard footsteps going up the door, and the door opened.

"Cammie!" Bex said enthusiastically.

"Hey Bex!" I said. Bex came and hugged me. She then stared at my bruise/bump.

"That thing looks hideous!"

"Wow, I feel _so_ loved!" I said, in mock enthusiasm. Zach walked into the room, laughing.

"Goode, we need some girl time so, _leave!_" Bex said, ever so sweetly, till she got to the 'leave' part, where she growled at him. Zach, put his hands up, as if he was being arrested, walked towards the window, and crawled out. Then he pulled on the wood, so our windows were no longer connecting. Bex walked over to the window, put the latch on, closed the curtain and turned towards me, with her eye brows raised.

"Someone seems to be spending an awful amount of time with Mr. Goode, hmm." Bex said eyeing me.

"He's my neighbor, I can't avoid him, and _you _were the one who made me go to the pool party with him."

"Excuses, excuses." She sang. I groaned.

"So tell me that you hate his eyes-"

"But the colo-"

"-or his eight pack-"

"How can someone hate tha-"

"-or his smile-"

"It's really swee-"

"-or his gentlemen behavior-"

"How can a girl not like tha-"

"-or his biceps-"

"They're so bi-"

"-or his kindness-"

"Everyone likes kind peop-"

"Admit it, you like him!"

"Even if I do, it's not like he dates people."

"Maybe he's waiting for the perfect someone!"

"Bex, I'm _not perfect! _You and Macey are not me."

"Cammie, you are perfect, and I'll prove to you that he likes you! But I'll need Macey and Liz!"

"Fine, I'll call them and tell them to come."

* * *

><p>It wasn't till the next day that Liz could come, and apparently she was essential to the plan (I still had no idea what it was, Bex would only say, "Have some faith in us!"). The three girls came over and they all piled into my room. Liz pulled out a bulky looking phone.<p>

"I've made this impossible to track!" She said proudly. Bex took the phone and dialed Zach's number (how'd she get it?) She cleared her throat.

"Hello?" Zach's voice came loud and clear.

"Hello, I'm from Zinco's **(A/N Made that up)** Cleaning service, and I called to take a survey." Bex said in a fake accent.

"Um, okay?"

"Do you clean your house?"

"Yes."

"Are you of 18 year or younger?"

"Yes."

"Why do you clean your house?"

"Um... well... for my Aunt."**(A/N What do you call your parent's cousin? Is it Aunt?)**

"Do you love you Aunt?"

"Uh, yes?"

"Thank you for your time sir." Bex hung up and pumped her fist in the air.

"Victory!" Bex yelled. Macey was smiling, and Liz was squealing. I looked at them, puzzled.

"Care to explain?" I asked.

"Zach cleaned your room!'' I gave them an 'are you insane look'.

"It's pure ingenious! Zach cleans the house for people he cares for, and he cleaned your room!" Macey said, picking off from where Bex ended. I stared at my best friends. Could they've been any crazier? Wait don't answer that, I'm too scared to know.

"Zach likes Cammie, Cammie likes Zach, Zach likes Cammie, Cammie likes Zach, Zach likes Cammie, Cammie likes..." Bex was singing. I threw myself on the bed and stuffed my head in my pillow, but doing that only resulted in a headache.

_Tap._

I walked towards the window, and opened it up, only be met by a blast of cold air. I stumble backwards, and into Macey.

"What do you want, Goode?" Macey asked.

"Keep it down, some people are trying to study for tomorrows test." My eyes went wide.

"Did you hear what we were saying?" I asked, scared.

"No, just a bunch of high pitched sequels. Do you have pigs in there?" I was about to answer, but Zach beat me.

"Wait don't answer that, I already know the answer's yes!" Zach cracked up at his joke.

"Four big pigs!" He added, and started to laugh even harder. I slammed the window in frustration, and turned to see two very angry girls. Liz didn't seem to care, Zach being all brother-like to her.

"Who knows what you see in that boy." Macey and Bex said at the same time, making it sound very scary.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked the Chapter! <strong>

**Love,**

**A Runner At Heart**

**P.S, This chapter is dedicated to:**

Aly8188, cupcakecorruptionxD, mynameismartha, Zammie45, GallagherGirl459, TennisFreakLoves GaleAndHatesMJ, HotChocolateStar99, LeahGoode, Chameleon's Shadow

**For Reviewing!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Macey, Bex and Liz all ended up staying at my house for the night, for two reasons. One, my mom wasn't home, so I was lonely, and two, the strong gust of fridge air that blew me into Macey, turned into a full blown blizzard. School was canceled, for the next day, and was predicted to be canceled all week, leading to winter break, which started next week. **( A/N in other words, they got an extra week added to their winter break!)** We were all in our pajamas (well they were in my extra ones) when the door bell rang. We all looked at each other, wondering who would be crazy enough to be out in a storm like this one. I got up from my comfortable position on my bed, and went downstairs to open the door. I opened it, and sure enough, there was a smirking Goode.

"Yes Zachary?" Zach rolled his eyes, and became serious.

"Do you have power?"

"Um yes, why? Do you not?" Zach nodded his head. My eyes became wide.

"Stay here. Get Sarah and JC." Zach gave a grateful smile.

"Thank you so much Cammie. It really means a lot to us." I smiled.

"You welcome Goode!" Zach turned around, going against the wind, towards his house.

"Someone seemed eager to let Mr. Goode stay here, hmm, do you agree Liz?" Macey asked. Liz vigorously nodded her head.

"They have a kid in that house. JC could easily get sick."

"Sure," Macey dragged out, as she walked back up the stairs to my room.

* * *

><p>It was strange, having Zach stay at my house. Sarah was making dinner ready, JC was watching T.V. and Zach looked like he had nothing to do, just sitting there staring out in space. The four of us however were in the living room playing the card game spoon.<p>

"Hey, Zach looks dead right now!" Macey whispered.

"We should get back at him for the pig comment!" Bex said excitedly.

"Guys, violence and vengeance are no way to solve a problem." I said.

"Said the girl who's madly in love." Macey sang.

"That's not true." I said stubbornly.

"Denial." All three said at the same time. I looked at Liz shocked. Liz never said things like that.

"Hey, Macey and Bex hooked Jonas and I up, they're usually right about these things." Liz said defending herself. I sighed.

"Zachy!" JC said. Zach jerked out of his day dream state.

"Hu?"

"Look it's a pillow pet! That's what I want for Christmas!" JC exclaimed. Zach grinned.

"You make my life a whole lot easier!" Zach said, leaning back onto the chair. I smiled at Zach's kindness towards JC. He would've been such a good(e) brother.

"Hey Cam, can we look at your picture albums?"

"Sure!" Bex pulled out a really old one, one that looked like it hadn't been opened in a while. She opened the book and screamed dropping the book the book on the floor. One of the pictures fluttered out, and landed at Zach's feet. He bent down and picked it up. His eyes became wide as he stared at the picture. I picked up the book and looked inside. The first page had one word.

**_Goode_**

I flipped to the next page and saw a picture of me hugging a _really _cute boy. I felt Zach sit by me and look at the picture. I put the book in between our lap. I turned the page and saw a younger version of my parents, and what looked to be Zach's parents. I could defiantly see where Zach's good(e) looks came from. Zach reached out and touched his parents. On the same page, there was a picture of Zach and I playing in a puddle of mud. Everyone had left the room, even JC, this had probably been Liz, Macey, and Bex's doing.

"My house caught on fire. Everything was destroyed, including all of our pictures. 3 weeks later my parents passed away." Zach seemed to have been speaking to himself.

"And I always clean the house, because my Uncle would hit me if it was dirty. I guess my habit of cleaning stuck to me. Of course this isn't something to speak over the phone, is it, _Zinico?_" I was too shocked to speak.

"But I guess your girls were on the bull's eye, because C-Cammie, I-"

"Dinners ready!" Sarah called from the kitchen. Zach and I both got startled. Zach stood up and offered his hand. I took it and he pulled me up.

"So, what do you think Mr. Goode was going to say?" Macey whispered.

"What! You were there?"

"Yes?"

"Did you hear everything Zach said?"

"No, only the end." Oh good(e), I don't think Zach wants everyone to know about his history, I thought to myself.

"You know Cammie. From where we were standing, it looked like Mr. Goode was going to ask you out!" Bex said. I stopped in my tracks. Zach was going to ask me out?

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked this chapter!<strong>

**Now I've got to say, I was a little disappointed when I learned that someone was stealing my plot story. Please don't! I've worked really hard on this, and I don't think it's fair to steal someone's hard work like that.**

**Love,**

**A Runner At Heart**

**P.S. Dedication Time!**

**Dedicated To:**

mynameismartha, Anonymous Reviewer, zammie45, cupcakecorruptionxD, GallagherGirl459, BookLover8, Shhayy-j11, Aly8188, xXJustSomeRandomKidXx, Queen Bee, TennisFreakLoves GaleAndHatesMJ, Charliee, GallagherZammieBlackthorne, HotChocolateStar99, LeahGoode, Chameleon's Shadow

**For Reviewing!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Throughout the whole dinner, I avoided Zach's gaze. It felt weird, knowing that Zach liked me. I still remembered what he said, _but I guess your girls were on the bull's eye, _doesn't that mean he likes me? At the end of dinner, I helped Sarah with the dishes, so I wouldn't face Zach. I don't know why I was avoiding him, but our hate relationship was fine with me, and I guess thing would be different if we started dating. I let Sarah and JC sleep in my room, and Liz, Bex, Macey, and I in my mom's room (I didn't know if she would like it if people she barely knew stayed in her room), and Zach offered to sleep on the couch, no matter how much Sarah objected. I went to bed early, drifting off to sleep, and once again thinking about a certain Goode.

* * *

><p>I woke up early. I glance outside, and it was completely white. I shivered as I pulled my robe closer to my body. I put on my slippers, and quietly crept downstairs. Once I got to the bottom, I made m way towards the kitchen to make dinner. I passed the living room and took a peek inside. Zach looked so peaceful sleeping, but I could see a very faint smirk, that boy really did have problems. I walked closer to him, and saw him curled up in a ball, which meant he was cold. I went and got another blanket for him, and put it on top of him. He shifted in his sleep, and I saw him clutching something close to his chest. I leaned forwards and saw it was the photo album with the pictures when Zach and I were little, and also the pictures of his parents. I still couldn't believe that Zach had to go through so much as a kid, yet he was able to be cocky and funny, he looked like he had life in him, like he was happy. I took one last look at the peaceful boy, and made my way to the kitchen.<p>

* * *

><p>I was softly humming to myself when I felt a presents. I turned around and came face to face with Zach. I stepped back, startled to be so close to him. I put my hand to my heart, and Zach reached out to steady me. My heart started to pound so hard, and this had puzzled me. Sure I got memorized by his eyes, but he'd never had this effect on me.<p>

"Goode morning!" Zach said.

"Good morning." I replied.

"Thanks for the blankets."

"You welcome." Zach took the eggs and cracked then onto the pan.

"Sleep well?" I asked after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence.

"Yes, really well! In fact, I was so comfortable that I over slept. I usually wake up at 6, to make breakfast, since Sarah has to be at work by 6:30. Thankfully, she's off for winter break, I wouldn't feel comfortable if she had to drive in this weather." I nodded my head, understanding the hidden message. We worked on breakfast, and at 7:30 everyone woke up, and we started to eat.

"Wow! This is so good Cammie!" Be gushed.

"Thanks, but Zach did most of it." All three girls stopped eating and looked at Zach. He was eating, but when he felt eyes on him looked up.

"What?"

"You cook?" Liz asked.

"Oh yes, Zach gets up at 6 in the morning to get my breakfast ready!" Sarah said, with a hint of pride in her voice. The girls started to eat, but Macey and Bex ate with precaution.

"I didn't poison the food. Cammie was there as a witness." Zach said not even looking up from his food. Macey raised an eyebrow.

"So, you two were in the kitchen, _together_?" Macey asked. For some strange reason, as if I'd just been caught, I started to blush, and that was all Macey needed.

* * *

><p>The rest of the week went by smooth, Zach seemed to avoid the topic of love, and I was fine by that. My mom came home at the end of the week, claiming success to her case. Zach's houses power was still out, and there was no power company to take a look at their house, since so many houses had lost power, due to the frequent storms we got. It was now the day before Christmas Eve. I was looking out the window, staring out into the stars when I felt Zach come up from behind (I could now sense his present, and his smell, how could soap and water smell so good on him?).<p>

"Isn't it beautiful Zach?" I asked.

"I've seen prettier." He put his arm around me, and turned me so I was facing him, and now I'd just realized how close were, kissing distance. I stared at his lips. They looked so soft, and I had a sudden urge to find out how they'd feel against my lips, of course I'd never kissed someone in my life, so it's not like I'd ever know how it felt. Zach took a big breath.

"Cammie-" He said nervously.

''- I've meant to tell you a long time ago, but I guess I never had the guts to, but... I really like you. I mean, I've never felt this way about someone before, the first time I laid eyes on you, I felt drawn to you, and it was not just because I felt like I'd seen you somewhere. You've made me feel so happy, and alive, and I-I-I... will you be my girlfriend?" I was so shocked. I looked into his eyes and saw hope and desperation.

"Of course Zach!" I whispered. Zach pulled me to him and the space between our lips closed.

* * *

><p><strong>I Really Hope You Enjoyed This Chapter! <strong>

**Love,**

**A Runner At Heart**

**P.S. Dedicated To My WONDERFUL Reviewers!**

Dramione-Zammie-luver-32, Anonymous Reviewer, mynameismartha, Ashez2604, xXJustSomeRandomKidXx, BookLover8, crayoncorruption, ZammieFan, Zammie45, Fire and Ice Will Never Mix, GGGirlADDICT, GallagherGirl459, its-ehpay-kid, Aly8188, Shhayy-j11, TennisFreakLoves GaleAndHatesMJ, JANELLE, Colorful Eyes, Zammie45, Charliee, HotChocolateStar99, LeahGoode, Chameleon's Shadow

**YOU ALL ARE THE BEST!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I immediately felt sparks, and I got this warm feeling that started from my stomach and crept its way up. Zach pulled me closer, and tighter, while I wounded my hands around his neck. We tugged at each other, wanting to get closer, but there was no existing space between us. When we finally had to pull for air, Zach started to slowly kiss down to my shoulder. I pulled at him, getting frustrated that we couldn't be any closer. Zach stopped kissing me, and pulled me into his chest. I relaxed into him, feeling safe and secure, like nothing in the world could hurt me. We stood like that for a few minutes, until we herd JC yelling Zach's name. We both walked towards my room, and saw JC holding up a newspaper.

"Look Zachy! There's another playtime at the mall tomorrow!" Zach groaned and I laughed.

"But look, you don't need a supervisor, so you can go shopping!" Zach groaned again, causing me go into a fit of giggles.

"I'll come with you!" I whispered into his ear. Zach's face instantly lit up.

"Okay!" He said excitedly.

"I'll go tell the girls!" His face instantly dropped, and a soft giggle escaped my lips. _Lips_. Zach's lips on mine. I touched my lips, while walking out the door. I could still feel the tingling feeling on them.

"Wait Cammie, maybe it could just be us!" I laughed and ran out the door, before he could catch me. I ran, until I bumped into my mom. Zach came from behind and bumped into me.

"Oh Cammie! Zach! I was looking for you two! I wanted to tell you something." Zach and I looked at each other, puzzled. She pulled out the photo album with the pictures of Zach and I.

"Have you looked at these pictures?" She asked.

"Yes, Ma'am, but only the first few." Zach said. She smiled. She led us into the living room. My mom sat on my right, and Zach sat on my left, putting his hand on my thigh.

"You see," my mom explained," we were really good friends with the Goode's when we lived in California, because Zach's parents worked at the law firm with us." She looked at Zach, but surprisingly he looked very calm.

"And we usually had cases with each other, so you two met. And once you laid eyes on each other, you were inseparable. You'd play together-," she flipped through the pages, till she got to a picture of both of us playing in a sand box, Zach pouring sand down my head, and me laughing, "- you'd sleep together-," she flipped back a page or two to reveal a page where Zach and I were cuddling together, me sleeping on Zach, and Zach wrapping his arm around me, "- and you'd take baths together," she flipped back a bunch of pages till she got to a picture of Zach and I in a bathtub, _together, naked. _I screamed and quickly covered the picture, but it was already late. Zach was smirking and my mom was laughing.

"Cammie, we were little!" Zach said, trying to pry my hands off the picture. I started to blush, but kept my hands on the picture. Zach sighed and got up.

"I've got to tell Sarah about our plans Mrs. Morgan, was that all you had to say?"

"Yes Zach." Zach left the room, and I glared at my mom.

"Really you had to show that picture?" I hissed.

"Cammie, I just wanted you two to know about your past, and that I approve." She said getting up and leaving to room. I gasped.

"How'd you know?"

"Well, you two were practically eating each other's face, and it wasn't really in a private room," she said smiling as she headed towards the kitchen. My face was bright red, as I walked out of the living room. All of a sudden, I got pulled into Zach's chest.

"I'm glad she approves!" He said in a husky voice. He turned me around, and for the second time today, we kissed.

"Okay, do you think you two could get a room?" My mom asked from behind. My cheeks turned bright red, _again_, and I pulled away from Zach.

"I'm going to call the girls," I mumbled. I saw Zach and my mom share a look, and then they bursted out laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this chapter!<strong>

**Now... I know I've already brought to your attention about someone stealing my story plot, but now they've stole the idea where Cammie and Zach were friends and then Zach moves, and Cammie moves back and meets Zach, and also the picture idea. I was very disappointed, because the author didn't give me any credit what-so-ever. So, please don't take my story, you know who you are.**

**Love,**

**A Runner At Heart**

**P.S. Dedication Time!**

Fire and Ice Will Never Mix, GallagherGirl459, topXsecret, xXJustSomeRandomKidXx, RaeRaeGoesRawr, Zammie17, crayoncorruption, Hugapeja, Aly8188, Shhayy-j11, zammie45, TennisFreakLoves GaleAndHatesMJ, xXThereshegoesAgainXx, Cammiegallaghergirl, truesoul10, HotChocolateStar99, LeahGoode, Chameleon's Shadow

**P.S.S. Now that Zach and Cammie are together, the plot will pick up!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I went into my mom's room (Sarah and JC still slept in my room) and pulled out my phone. I stared at it but didn't call yet, because I needed to calm down. I looked at the mirror and saw that my cheeks were still red. I couldn't believe my mom saw me and Zach kissing, _twice. _I knew she wouldn't let me hear the end of it. I heard someone's footsteps so I quickly dialed Bex's number.

"Hello?" Bex's British accent was really strong.

"Bex!"

"Cammie, what's up?"

"Do you want to go to the mall with Zach, JC and me tomorrow?"

"Oh I can't, it being Christmas Eve and all."

"Oh," I said a little disappointed.

"Do you think Macey and Liz can come?"

"Macey's on a tour with her dad, and Liz went to Alabama to visit her family." As Bex was saying this Zach came into the room and sat down on the bed with me, holding my hand and rubbing circles on my palm with his thumb.

"Okay, well I've got to go."

"Okay." Bex said and then she hung up. I looked at Zach and he smirked at me.

"I guess the fates wanted us to go alone!" Zach said, smirking even bigger. I lightly punched him on his arm. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to him.

"So, what are we going to do tomorrow?" He asked, staring contently in to my eyes.

"I don't know, let's just go with the flow." We laid there on the bed, in each other's arms, till we got called for dinner.

* * *

><p>Zach's eyes got huge when he saw the kids area.<p>

"Here, I'll register JC in for you." I said to him.

"You're my savior!" He whispered into my ear. He pecked me on the lips, and I led JC to the register table. Once JC left to play, I walked outside and saw Zach waiting there for me, looking like a lost puppy._How'd I ever get so lucky?_

"Hey!" Zach said, his face lighting up. He wrapped his arm around me as if saying, she's mine, don't mess with her.

"So... umm..."

"Just say what you need to say Zach!"

"Do you... umm... think we could... you know..."

"You need to do your Christmas shopping?"

"Well..."

"Zach you know today's Christmas Eve, right?"

"Ya, but, well I was sort of busy getting a present for someone else that I forgot to buy presents for the rest of the people."

"Zach what am I going to do with you?"

"Kiss me?"

"ZACH!"

"What, I'm just answering your question!"

"Ugg!" He flashed me a smirk and led me inside of a store.

"You want to shop together?"

"Of course!" Zach replied.

"Okay, let me just go get something real quick!"

"Okay, but make it quick, I don't like being away from you for a long time." He said. I pulled him to me and kissed him passionately. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close to him. We pulled away for air.

"How'd I get so lucky?" Zach asked. I giggled and walked out the store. Now in pursuit to find a gift for Zach. I pulled out my phone and dialed our home phone.

"Hello?" My mom answered.

"Hey mom, can you give the phone to Sarah?"

"Okay!"

"Thanks mom!"

"Hello?"

"Hi Sarah its Cammie."

"Hi darling!"

"I was wondering if you know what Zach wanted for Christmas."

"Hmm, I can't think of anything. I gave him a watch though."

"Oh, okay."

"Sorry I'm not much help."

"It's okay!" I hung up and got an idea of what to give him.

* * *

><p>Zach and I agreed to meet at the food court, so I was waiting there, till I saw him make his way toward me, with bags in both of his hands.<p>

"I missed you." I said hugging him.

"Who, knew your heart could ache after being apart for 30 minutes." Zach said wrapping his arm around me. I buried my face in his chest and inhaled his scent. I really had to find out what soap/shampoo he used.

"We've got to pick JC up in an hour, so should we eat, and take her some food, or should we eat after we picked her up?"

"The first one." I said onto his chest. I had to get out of my comfortable position, so we could get a table. We picked one by the window. I watched snowflakes fall from the clouds.

"Hello!" A young girl flirtatiously said to Zach.

"I have a girlfriend." Zach said still looking at the menu. I had to hold back a laugh, because of her facial expression. It seemed like she'd never been rejected before.

"May I take your order?" She tried again to get Zach's attention.

"No."

"What?"

"I'd rather be severed by someone who has something better to do in life than to flirt with costumers." I let out a little laugh because of Zach words. And what was funnier was that Zach still hadn't looked up at her because his face was still in the menu. The girl 'humphed' and walked away. I laughed so hard once she was gone, and Zach grinned at me widely, looking like a little boy at Christmas, oh wait he was a _little _boy, and Christmas was tomorrow. I chuckled at my joke, and Zach leaned forward and kissed me.

"I'll never get tired of doing that." He whispered into my ear. I laid my head on his shoulder, sighing contently, as another waiter came to take our order.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it!<strong>

**Love,**

**A Runner At Heart**

**P.S. Dedicated to:**

Aly8188, TennisFreakLoves GaleAndHatesMJ, Ashez2604, zammie45, BookLover8, crayoncorruption, HotChocolateStar99, LeahGoode, Chameleon's Shadow

**For reviewing chapter 13!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Zach!" JC shouted, jumping into Zach's arms. Zach picked her up and spun her around, making her giggle. Zach really would've been the best brother ever.

"Did you have fun?" He asked her while putting her down.

"Yes! Only it would've been funner if you were there!" I internally awed at what she said.

"I totally agree with you JC! Zach makes anything funner!" I said, lacing Zach and my fingers together. Zach smiled down at me and leaned down to kiss me, but he got interrupted.

"Not in front of the kids!" JC exclaimed. We looked at her puzzled.

"I saw you two kiss yesterday. It was yucky!" I blushed at what she said, and Zach smirked, no surprise there.

"JC one day you'll be doing this!"

"No, I think it's mean to eat someone's face off, like what you two did." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. First my mom, now JC, I didn't think Zach and I had really done so much to look like 'we were eating each other's face off'. Zach smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Let's go now." He said. We were close to the door, when a little boy ran and bumped Zach, making him fall into the trash bags. Zach's eyes got so big, causing JC and I to start laughing hysterically. Zach got up and started to grumble. There was pizza sauce, juice and grease stains, trash, and a used tissue, all suck to his shirt. Tears came to my eyes from laughing so hard. The little boy who pushed him eye's got big, and he ran to his mom. Zach walked close to us, and let me tell you, _he smelled so bad_.

"Um, Zach I'll go buy some clothes, stay there." I grabbed JC's hand and walked to the nearest store.

"Do you know what size Zach is?" I asked JC. She was still laughing, so she just shook her head. I walked over to the men's section, and grabbed a shirt the color of Zach's eyes. I then guessed his jean size, and grabbed a pair. We paid for the clothes and headed off to give the clothes to Zach.

"Do you think he'll be mad at me?" JC asked with big eyes.

"Zach? No, I don't think it's possible for Zach to be mad!" JC smiled wide. We soon reached the area and Zach was sitting on a bench. There was a group of guys around our age that was making fun of Zach. I knew just what to do. Zach's always telling me that I'm so pretty, and that almost every guy has an eye on me, so I'll just make them jealous.

"Hey Zach!" I said and kissed him on the lips. It was only suppose to be a peck, but it was too hard to pull away from him, that is until JC came and pulled us away. I could see the guys from my peripheral view, and their mouths were opened in shock.

"Come on Zach," I purred," why don't you change now, hmm?" Zach smiled at me as he took the clothes from m hand. He came back a few minutes later and I had to say he was hot! The groups of guys were still watching us, their mouths still open. I pulled Zach to me and kissed him hard. He kissed back, and we were full on making-out. JC came and tugged on me, but I ignored her and kept kissing Zach. He was just so addicting, and even though I've never done drugs, I had a feeling that he was more addicting than drugs. Soon we had to pull away for air.

"Zach we should continue later."

I don't know, you were supposed to give me a fashion show, and I never got it." He said into my ear. I could feel my cheeks getting hotter at the memory of Zach seeing my in nothing but a bra and underwear.

"Zach, I can't believe-"

"Zach, Cammie, please your ruining my innocent mind!" JC complained. We jumped away from each other, and looked at JC. She was covering her face with her hand whining about how gross we were. I then looked at the group of boys and noticed that they too looked disgusted. I guess Zach and I were 'eating each other's faces off' again.

"Come on guys let's go home now."

* * *

><p>"Mom we're home!" I yelled.<p>

"Mom?" I looked at Zach wide eye.

"You check upstairs I'll check downstairs." He said. I ran up the stairs and went straight to my mom's room.

"Mom? Didn't you hear me calling you?" She was sitting on the bed looking at the photo album of Zach and I when we were little.

"They'd always joke about how someday Cammie and Zach would grow up and get married." My mom said, talking to herself. I walked over to her.

"Mom?" I lifted her chin to see tears falling down.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Her next words shocked me.

_"Your dad's not dead!"_

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope you all liked this chapter! <strong>

**A Runner At Heart**

**P.S.**

**Dedicated To:**

_igbinosun12, Aly8188, topXsecret, GGGirlADDICT, mynameismartha, Anonymous Reviewer, xXJustSomeRandomKidXx, crayoncorruption, KateGoode, thecoolgirl11, zammie45, TennisFreakLoves GaleAndHatesMJ, pinky, truesoul10, HotChocolateStar99, LeahGoode, Chameleon's Shadow_

**Thank You For Reviewing!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I stumbled back, and would've fallen if Zach hadn't caught me. It's a good(e) thing he'd come at the right moment.

"What?" My mom looked at me in the eye. I could see all the hope and happiness.

"Mom, we went to dad's funeral. He's... he's dead."

"No, the FBI just called, and they said he was alive!"

"How?" By this time, Zach had led me to the bed, and we both said down by my mom.

"Cammie the story was that he'd gotten in a car accident with a drunk driver. They were both rushed to the hospital, and your father died. But the FBI said that wrong person died."

"Huh?"

"Both of the men looked alike, and with all the blood and damage from the accident it would be almost impossible to tell the difference. A DNA sample was suppose to determine who was who, but for some reason they're DNA was never taken. The other man survived and went off to live the secluded life that he lived, while we attended the funeral. Then about three years ago, the man went missing, and so his relatives called the police. The police went to his house and checked for finger prints, only to find out that they never matched. The police never bothered to look into the case, saying he was kidnapped. Two years later, a detective went back to the now abandoned house, and looked for more finger prints. She found it strange that only those set of finger prints would show up, so she sent them to the FBI. A few weeks ago, they ran a scanner over the finger prints, and got a match. Mathew Adams Morgan."

I stared opened mouthed at my mom. I couldn't believe it. I leaned forward and tightly hugged my mom.

"He's alive!" I whispered.

"H-He might not be Cammie." She said sadly.

"What?"

"He's been missing for almost four year now, what are the chances of him being alive?" I quickly pulled out of my mom's hug.

"We have hope, and you want to shower it with doubt?" I hissed. I felt Zach put his arm around me, and I immediately relaxed in his embrace. My mom looked at me shocked at my tone of voice.

"Come on Cammie." Zach whispered into my ear. He pulled me up, nodded at my mom and led me out the door. We heard the T.V on downstairs, concluding that JC was watching T.V, and we'd already knew Sarah had gone to go shopping for Christmas dinner. We walked into the den, and sat on the couch. Zach pulled me into his chest, holding me tightly, making me feel so safe.

"I can't believe her." I said, mostly to myself.

"She just doesn't want to get your hopes up, because it hurts when it comes crashing down at you." I looked at Zach.

"I know this because I kept hoping my parents were in a coma, not dead, but they were, and I was wreck." I looked at Zach, wondering how so much could happen, to the nicest (and cockiest) boy in the world. I wrapped my arm around him, and pulled him closer to me. All of a sudden I felt Zach laughing. I gave him the 'what's wrong look' and she started to laugh harder.

"We're...cuddling!" I looked at him like he was insane, oh wait, maybe he is.

"Remember...the...day...we...went...to...Bex's...house?" And then I remembered. The day Zach and I were bickering, and the day I found out about his parents. I pulled away from Zach.

"You really know how to ruin a moment."

"Hmm, maybe I can make it up to you!" He pulled me close to him, and crashed his lips down onto mine. I eagerly kissed back, and somehow this kiss had so much love and passion, it was almost scary. I felt Zach's warm tongue run along the bottom of my lips. I immediately opened my mouth, and felt it roam inside my mouth. By this time, Zach and I were laying down on the couch, with Zach slightly hovering over me. I was strange how our bodies molded into each other's so well, as if we were made for each other. Zach's hand was running up and down my sides, and my hand was at the nape of his neck. We soon broke out for air, and Zach stated to kiss, my neck, and I soon felt a bit. I moaned, and knew that'd make a mark. He started to suck on the place he bit, and one thought came into my mind.

_I love Zachary Jared Goode_

* * *

><p>I felt a flash of light, like a camera flash. I wanted to see what that was, but I didn't want to wake up from my comfortable position. I buried my heads in something hard, and squeezed it tightly.<p>

"Gallagher Girl, wake up!" I felt Zach whisper into my ear.

"No, let's stay here forever." I said groggily. I heard Zach laugh.

"I wouldn't mind the thought, but were on a couch, not the most private place." I opened my eyes.

"Merry Christmas Gallagher Girl!"

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, got to love Zammie! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, as much as I enjoyed writing it! <strong>

**Love,**

**A Runner At Heart**

**P.S. Dedicated To My Wonderful Reviewers!**

Fire and Ice Will Never Mix, zammie45, Cat2305, xXJustSomeRandomKidXx, Aly8188, Ashez2604, crayoncorruption, GallagherGirl459, TennisFreakLoves GaleAndHatesMJ, Charliee, HotChocolateStar99, LeahGoode, Chameleon's Shadow


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

I sat up.

"Merry Christmas, _Zachy!"_

"Zachy? Really Gallagher Girl?"

"What! JC calls you that." I said with big puppy dog eyes.

"Oh all right, but only you and JC can call me that." I pulled Zach to me and hugged him.

"You're the best, Zachy!"

"I know, it comes with the great looks!" I slapped him on the chest.

"Don't get a big head!"

"Why, it'd be easier to kiss!"

"You're impossible!"

"You know you like it!"

"No, I don't!"

"Then why'd I hear you saying my name while you were sleeping?" I blushed beet red. Zach noticed and smirked.

"Don't worry, I dream about you too, if you get what I'm trying to say." He winked and walked out the door. Why'd Zach just say that? Guys usually don't tell their girlfriend things like that. Zach was one weird guy.

* * *

><p>"Merry Christmas!" I said cheerfully.<p>

"Merry Christmas Cammie!" JC exclaimed.

"Oh, Merry Christmas, sweetheart!" Sarah said. I looked at my mom. I mouthed sorry to her, making her smile and pull me into a hug.

"Merry Christmas Cammie!" She said into my hair.

"Sup guys!" Zach said, entering the kitchen. We all stared at him.

"What?"

"You said 'sup guys', really, _Zachy_?" I asked. He smiled widely.

"Merry Christmas!" He finally said. Mom put one hand around me, and put another hand around Zach. Zach and I looked at her questioningly.

"What? You're my daughter, and Zach's going to be my son in law, so I might get used to it, because-"

"Mom."

"- Zach's your first everything-"

"Mom!"

"- and your fathers always joked that you two would be together-"

"MOM!"

"What!"

"Stop talking, _please_!"

"Oh, all right." She said putting her hands up in the air and walking to the kitchen.

"Don't worry, you were my first everything too!" Zach said to me as we sat down.

* * *

><p>"Let's open presents!" JC exclaimed excitedly. We all went to the tree, and started to hand out the presents. Sarah had given me a makeup kit, JC gave me a bracelet, and my mom got me a phone cover. Everyone had left the room, thinking everyone had opened all the presents, but Zach and I still had to give each other's presents. Zach and I sat by each other on the couch. I wordlessly handed my present to Zach. He looked at me and smiled. He pulled off the paper, and found the album with the pictures of his parents and our childhood. His mouth opened wide, and he pulled me into a <em>really <em>tight hug. He murmured thank you into m hair. He pulled apart and looked at me.

"You're the best thing that happened in my life." He whispered.

"Zach _you're_ the-," I was interrupted because he pulled me close to him, and kissed me really hard and passionately. We could have gone forever, staying in our own world, but Zach pulled away and took out two boxes.

"It's probably nothing compared to your gift, but-"

"Zach, just being with you is enough gifts to last my lifetime." He smiled and handed me the first box. I took it and opened it. I gasped at what was inside. There was a necklace, with a "Z" and a "C" intertwined together. The "Z" was studded with blue (the shade of my eye color) hearts, and the "C" was studded with green (the color of Zach's eyes) hearts. Then the colors merged, where the "Z" and "C" merged to make beautiful turquoise hearts. I traced the "Z" and "C" with my fingers. I turned the necklace over, and saw something engraved on the back.

_I'm Forever Yours, Faithfully_

_-Zachary Jared Goode_

"Zach!" I whisper/gasped. Zach didn't say anything, but put the necklace on me. I touched it and wondered how he could have afforded to get this.

"I've been saving money for as long as I can remember, for my special someone. And you're defiantly that someone." He said as if reading my mind. I was about to kiss him, but he put another box in my hand. I looked at him, and he smiled at me. As I was opening it, he started to talk.

"I know we've only just started to go out, but I_ felt_ that I had to give this to you." I opened the box to reveal an old yet beautiful ring on a sliver chain.

"Zach it's-"

"Not a wedding ring, so don't worry. It was my great grandmother's, from my dad's side. She passed it to my grandfather, who gave it to my grandmother, who then gave it to my father, who gave it to my mother, and I got it when she died." He took out a ring on a chain out from underneath his shirt.

"This is the matching pair." The two rings looked almost identical, beside the fact that mine looked more for a girl. He turned both rings to the side, and they shook and stuck together.

"There's a really strong magnet in it. It vibrates when it gets close to the matching pair, then it get stuck. If you press the heart on both of the rings, it will become unstuck." I stared at the beautiful ring. Zach looked at me, nervous.

"If you don't want it I-" I cut him off by kissing it.

"I-" kiss "-love-" kiss "-it" kiss. I pulled him closer to me.

"But, I've got to say, it's not the thing I love the most," I kissed him.

"Because I love you more," I said against his lips.

"I love you too, Gallagher Girl," Zach said holding me tight.

_"I love you."_

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? I hope you did!<strong>

**Love,**

**A Runner At Heart**

**P.S.**

**Dedicated to:**

ggirl413, GallagherGirl459, cupcakecorruptionxD, the world is yours, TennisFreakLoves GaleAndHatesMJ, topXsecret, xXJustSomeRandomKidXx, Charliee, xXThereshegoesAgainXx, Sammilovesbutterflies, GallagherRoxs123, its-ehpay-kid, GGGirlADDICT, zammie45, Yelena Herondale, Anonymous Reviewer, HappyInsideGirl, Cammiegallaghergirl, bribri428, Aly8188, HotChocolateStar99, LeahGoode, Chameleon's Shadow

**For Reviewing!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Zach and I just sat on the couch. My head was on his chest, and he was stroking my hair. All of a sudden, my phone started to ring, and I practically jumped out of the couch. I pulled my phone out and saw that it was a 3 way call from the girls.

"Hey guys, Merry Christmas!" I said making my way up to my room, and Zach being the puppy, loyally fallowed behind. A chorus of 'Merry Christmas' shortly followed.

"So Cammie-" Macey started.

"OH MY GOSH!" I screamed.

"ZACH LEFT A MARK ON ME!" I turned to look at Zach and saw him casually lying on my bed, smirking.

"HE WHAT?" Bex asked.

"Umm, he sort of bit-"

"HE GAVE YOU A BLOODY HICK-"

"Well, it's not bloody." I said.

"Wait, does that mean you two are dating?" Macey asked.

"Yep!" I heard them all squeal.

"Pigs," I heard Zach say from the bed. I glared at him.

"Speak for yourself Zach."

"You wish Gallagher Girl! Because a pig can't date a human." My jaw dropped. He just didn't call me a pig, _again. _Then I remembered to tell the girls about my dad.

"Um, guys." I said quietly. Zach sat up on the bed and looked at me. He made his way towards me.

"Cammie, I didn't really mean it. Please don't be mad at me," he said concerned.

"Whipped," Bex coughed.

"Shut it, _Rebbeca_," Zach growled.

"Zach I'm not mad, I'm just telling them the news."

"What news?" Liz asked.

"My dad, he might be alive."

"How?" They all asked, synchronized. I explained the story to them, and they were all silent when I finished.

"Uh, hey are you guys still with me?" I asked.

"Yes, just thinking." Liz said.

"Um hey guys, my mom's calling me, so I have to go." Bex said.

"Yah, I need to leave too," Macey said.

"Okay bye." Liz and I said. They hung up and now it was only Liz.

"Something's strange."

"What Liz?"

"I don't know, it just doesn't add up. He was missing for four years, but your dad died 5 years ago. Why'd he never contact you? And why'd he pose as someone else. And why was nothing done about his case until one years after he went missing."**(A/N I know that in Chapter 16 it said the detective went to his house two years later, but I really meant one year, making him missing for four years)**Wow, Liz had a point there.

"I have a feeling that the police aren't going to do anything about this case." She said.

"Then what are we suppose to do?"

"Figure out this for ourselves."

"How? We have school."

"I'll figure out something, but I think you should contact the police in California, they should have a non-emergency number, and see if anyone's on the case."

"Okay Liz I'll do that now."

"Okay bye."

"Bye." I turned off the phone and looked at Zach.

"I guess we have work to do." I said to him.

"Yep, oh and by the way, your hair covered the bite mark, so no one saw it." I looked at him.

"Good, I don't need my mom embarrassing me even more." Zach chuckled.

"Oh, and Gallagher Girl, Sarah contacted the heating people, we'll probably go back into the house the day after tomorrow." I frowned at that. It'd be weird not having Zach here anymore.

"Now let's find that number!"

* * *

><p>"Umm... hi, I'm, uh, Cameron Morgan, and I, um, was wondering if, um..." I looked at Zach for help. He smirked and wrote something down on a piece of paper.<p>

"Zach is the best boyfriend in the world," I said reading what Zach wrote. Once I realized what I said, I got the nearest thing to me, which happened to be a shoe, and threw it at him. He ducked in the nick of time.

"Excuse me, is this some kind of joke?" The lady asked.

"No! I, well, you see, um I wanted to know if a search for Christopher Jay Reynolds **(A/N The drunk man)** or Matthew Adam Morgan was being issued."

"Hmm, I'll check the records, hold on for a moment." She said that and then some music started to play. I turned to Zach, who, no surprise, was smirking.

"Really Zach really?" He raised an eyebrow.

"You know that was a police officer, right?"

"She was the front desk person."

"Still, if they thought that was a prank call, I could have been arrested."

"You know I wouldn't let anyone take my girl away from me." He said wrapping his arm around my waist, and starting to kiss my neck.

"My girl?" I squeaked.

"My girl." He confirmed.

"Hello?" The lady on the phone said.

"Oh yes?" I replied. My jaw dropped at her next words.

_"There's no search issued for either of these men."_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it!<strong>

**Love,**

**A Runner At Heart**

**P.S. Dedicated To:**

_cupcakecorruptionxD, __spygirl01,__xXJustSomeRandomKidXx, Fire and Ice Will Never Mix, __MayaReneGGFan, __gallgirl413, __topXsecret, __owlsrawsome, __igbinosun12, __I Tried 2 do handstands for U, jenn-is-me, __Aly8188, __GGGirlADDICT, __its-ehpay-kid, __GallagherGirl459, __HappyInsideGirl, __angel4eva-15, __Charliee, __GallagherRoxs123, __kat, __xXThereshegoesAgainXx, __Janelle, __Cammiegallaghergirl, __ashleycakez06, __TennisFreakLoves GaleAndHatesMJ, __cookie-pocky-strawberry-love, __Steph5756lovestwilight, pinky, HotChocolateStar99, LeahGoode, Chameleon's Shadow_

**For Reviewing Chapter 17!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Excuse me!" I screamed.

"There are no searches issued for-"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! YOU'RE MAKING A GIRL GO-" Zach's hand clamped my mouth shut. He pulled the phone out of my hand.

"Hello." He said calmly into it. He talked for a bit and then hung up. I looked at him expectantly.

"What?" He asked.

"What'd she say?"

"Uh, nothing you don't already know." I groaned in frustration.

"I can't believe it, they're making a little girl fatherless."

"Hey," Zach said lifting my chin," Just because they're not issuing a search, doesn't mean that we can't look."

"Um Zach, I don't know if you haven't noticed, BUT WE'RE IN VIRGINIA, NOT CALIFORNIA!" I yelled at him, frustrated that no one seemed to take this matter seriously. His face dropped, and he looked offended. I immediately regretted yelling at Zach.

"Zach, I'm sorry, I-"

"No, its okay, Gallagher Girl, it was a dumb plan anyways."

"No Zach, it's not."

"You don't even know what it was!"

"Well, don't keep me hanging."

"You know how the band and orchestra people go on trips to different states?

"Yeah."

"Well, drama hasn't yet, and I heard they were doing a play in California, so maybe we could audition for the play, and go there." I couldn't believe that Zach could come up with such a brilliant idea, in such a short time. I hugged him tight and kissed him hard. He wrapped his arm around me and responded to the kiss. We went for as long as we could, and then when we pulled for air, Zach started to kiss down my neck. I mean, and then felt Zach smirk against my skin. Great, now he knew that he had a _big_ affect on me.

* * *

><p>"So, we're going to try out for drama?" Bex asked. It'd been a week after Christmas, and all eight of us were in the living room, coming up with a plan. My head rested on Zach's chest, and we both sat on a bean bag, while Macey and Nick got the love seat, Liz and Jonas was sitting on the floor, and Bex was sprawled out on the couch, using Grant's lap as a pillow.<p>

"Uh, isn't that what I just said?"

"Just making sure."

"But there's a problem," Jonas said, "we're going to Riverside, but we need to get to San Jose."

"We can drive." Zach said.

"Yeah, but we only have a week and a half. How can we really find out what happened, when there's such a short time. And we'd have to give up half a week for the play." Liz said. I frowned. I felt Zach rubbing my back. Over the week, Zach had come to our house, every time he could, and he'd learned a lot about me, one of them was where to rub my back to make me less tensed. I closed my eyes, inhaled Zach's scent, and relaxed.

"We can do it guys." Zach's confidant voice rang through the room.

"How? We're just a bunch of high school kids." Nick said.

"So? I remember being told that age makes no difference. Sure we're not trained to do this, but we have an advantage."

"And what'd that be?" Macey asked.

"Cammie." My head popped up at the mention of my name.

"How am I an advantage?" I asked Zach.

"You know your dad better than anyone."

"So?" Zach sighed.

"Does your dad doodle important things on paper when he talks on the phone?" **(A/N How many of you guys do that? I know I do!)**

"Yes."

"Does he write thing straight forward, or does he sort of write in clue?"

"Um, he doesn't write straight forward, but not necessarily in a clue."

"Yeah, but does the police know that?"

"No."

"So if they saw a piece of paper with a bunch of words, don't you think they'd take it literary, not looking into what was written?" My face brightened up. Zach was right, I knew my dad's habits best. Like when he'd always clean the room before he left, or how would always have a full fridge, and many more small things.

"Zach, I finally know why you're in all advanced classes now!" I exclaimed hugging him.

"You just found out! Why I'm offended! I thought you had more faith in me Gallagher Girl!" He said in a high pitched voice, feigning a hand to his heart. I got a nearby pillow and buried my face in it.

"NEVER do that again!" I said my voice muffled by the pillow.

"Whatever you say, sweetheart!" Zach said in the same high pitched voice. Everyone in the room laughed, and I groaned.

* * *

><p>Bex had put on a movie, and we were all watching it now. We were in a scene were a girl was asking a boy to name five thing's he liked about the girl.<p>

"Zach?" Bex asked.

"Yeah?"

"What do you like about Cammie?" She asked. I looked at Zach, but he avoided my gaze.

"Nothing." I felt like my heart had stopped and my eyes started to water. He said he loved me, yet he can't name a reason why he liked me.

"Oh, I see the trick, what to you _love _about Cammie?" She asked. The tears slipped out of my eyes after his next word.

"Nothing."

* * *

><p><strong>So, did you like the chapter?<strong>

**Love,**

**A Runner At Heart **

**P.S. Dedicated To:**

xXJustSomeRandomKidXx, spygirl01, GallagherGirl459, topXsecret, cupcakecorruptionxD, Steph5756lovestwilight, jenn-is-me, Yelena Herondale, Charliee, Aly8188, GallagherRoxs123, GallagherBlackthorneZammie, TennisFreakLoves GaleAndHatesMJ, cookie-pocky-strawberry-love, truesoul10, HotChocolateStar99, LeahGoode, Chameleon's Shadow

**For Reviewing!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

I got up.

"I, um... got to go to the bathroom." I said and ran out the room. I heard Bex yelling at Zach, a long string for cuss words, _really _bad words. I ran into my room closed the door, stuffed my head in a pillow and cried. I cried, maybe as hard or even more than when I found out about my dad passing away. How could Zach do this to me? Was I just a game to him? I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and I_knew_ it was Zach. I dug my head further (if that was even possible without killing myself) into the pillow.

"Gallagher Girl." I cried even harder at the name.

"Cammie." He sat on my bed, and tried to gently pull me up. I held onto the bed tightly. He tried harder to get me up, but again I resisted him. But his strength was no match for me. On the third try, he pulled me up and looked at my face. He used his thumb and wiped the tears, making more come from m eyes.

"Cammie," he whispered.

"Please Zach, go away." I said brokenheartedly.

"Cammie, its true there's nothing I like about you, or anything I love about you, because love to too weak of a word to describe my feelings towards you," Zach said.

"There's no word in the world to describe my love for you. You're the only thing I really have. And I may say I love you, but it's so much more than that, you're so much more than that." I looked at him for the first time, and I saw so much love in his eyes.

"Really?"

"Really Gallagher Girl." He gave me a shy smile, making him look so cute and innocent. He pulled me into his chest.

"I'm so sorry Cammie, I never meant for you to cry." He pulled me tighter.

"I'm so sorry." He repeated into my hair. I felt tired from all that crying, so I closed my eyes, and rested against Zach's chest.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sun shine. I looked out the window (not the one facing Zach) and saw the sun. The sun! It'd been so cloudy the past few days, and the day school starts after winter break, it gets sunny! I sat up.<p>

"Cammie, time to get ready for school." my mom called.

"Okay Mom." I called. I stretched and saw a piece of paper on my desk.

_Cammie,_

_I'm really sorry. I felt terrible for making you cry. :( Do you think you could ever forgive me? Also, if you want, I can give you a ride to school. :)_

_-Zach_

_P.S. I miss you already._

I read the note and smiled. Zach really did feel bad for making me cry. And even after he said those nice things, he still feels bad. How did I get so lucky? I looked at the clock and saw that it was 7:30. Great I had about 30 minutes to get ready. I took a shower (thankfully the blinds were closed this time) and changed into a Macey approved outfit (I hope, I really don't want to change in a school bathroom), and added some make-up. I got my backpack and I went down stairs.

"Well, doesn't someone look fancy!" My mom said, handing me a burnt pop-tart.

"You burnt the pop-tart, really mom?" I joked with her. We both knew she couldn't cook, even if her life depended on it. She put her hands up in surrender.

"Oh and here Cammie!" She said, handing me a piece of paper. I turned it over to see a picture of Zach and me sleeping on the couch together, with Zach's arm around me.

"I took it at Christmas." She said, answering my unasked question. So that's what the flash was.

"And I would've taken another one this morning, but Zach had to leave to get ready for school." I nodded my head, but then snapped it up when the meaning of her words hit me.

"Zach was here?"

"Yep, he left probably five minutes before you woke up."

"So, we fell asleep together?" My cheeks got red saying that. My mom laughed and nodded her head.

"You two were so close to each other, and when Zach had to go, he had a hard time untangling himself from you. Soon I had to come help him." My cheeks got redder. How many times had my mom interfered in Zach's and my relationship? Then I smiled remembering that Zach had written _'I miss you already.' _I put the pop-tart on the counter top and grabbed a granola bar, and headed out the door.

"Bye mom!" I yelled.

"Bye honey! Have a good day!" She called out. When I got outside the first thing I saw was Zach leaning against his car, smirking. I went over to him and silently held the picture of us sleeping towards him. He looked at it and chuckled. Then he looked at me.

"I'm guessing you're not mad at me?" He asked. This time I chuckled.

"Zach, you're the only person who would think that. I mean come on, sure you made me cry, but you said the kindest thing that has ever been said to me, and then you get worried that I might still be mad at you! You're like a very complicated math problem, you know that?" Zach's smirk got wider.

"I do it just for you!" He said. I playfully slapped him on the chest, but he caught my hand, pulled me to him, and crushed his lips to mine. The kiss was too short for my liking, even if it's lasted a minute or two.

"I'm glad it's all goode in the hood!" I looked at him funnily.

"Zach who says that anymore?"

"Me."

"Ugh, you're impossible!" He laughed and opened the car door for me.

"After you, madam." He got into the car after I did, and started to drive towards the school.

"Okay, maybe Macey was right, you are bipolar!" I joked.

"And why's that, ma'lady?"

"You get all... Zachy on me, and then act like a gentle man and open the car door and put on the horrible fake accent."

"Maybe I _am_ a gentle man, and Zachy really?"

"Well that's the only way to describe your behavior. I mean, it's sort of hard to describe a new species of animal. But it really is a privilege to see a monkey and a pig, which a creature called a Zach, in its natural habitat." Zach laughed, the opposite reaction of what I was hoping for.

"Is it possible for you to get mad?" I asked Zach after awhile. Zach shrugged his shoulders.

"Is it?" He asked.

"I don't know! I'm asking you!"

"Why?"

"I've never seen you mad."

"Why?"

"I just haven't."

"Why?"

"Zach stop with the whys!"

"Why."

"It's annoying me." Wrong thing to say.

"Why?" I was about to throw something at Zach, but didn't because he was driving.

"We're here!" I exclaimed, getting tired of Zach's why's.

"Why?"

"Ugh!"

* * *

><p><strong>And cue the aww's!<strong>

**Love,**

**A Runner At Heart**

**P.S. DEDICATION TIME!**

**Dedicated to:**

_Charliee, __cupcakecorruptionxD, __Steph5756lovestwilight, __wellyaknow,__topXsecret, __Whoosh, __Aly8188, __xXJustSomeRandomKidXx , __TennisFreakLoves GaleAndHatesMJ , __maceygirl, __Pinkskates, __GallagherRoxs123, __Yelena Herondale, __siri, HotChocolateStar99, LeahGoode, Chameleon's Shadow_

**For Reviewing For Chapter 19!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Zach smirked at me, and I knew he enjoyed annoying me. He got out of the car, and opened the door for me, taking my stuff out of my hands.

"Bipolar." I said under my breath. Zach heard and softly laughed, music to my ears. I rolled my eyes, making sure he saw, and walked towards the school. As I walked by, people would look at me and start to whisper. I looked behind me, to see Zach following me.

"Why's everyone looking at me?" I asked Zach. He was about to respond, but he saw something behind me, pulling me into the building, and into a janitor's closet. He let out a breath and looked at me.

"That was a close call!" He said. I looked at him.

"Tina." He acted as if that if that one word would explain everything. I gave him the '_so_' look.

"Your friends didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"That I'm Tina's _'personal project'._" He said.

"What?"

"Listen, you know that I've never dated someone, beside you. Well Tina found out that I don't date, and thinks I'm some sort of challenge. Most of the girls, if not all, are seeing who can make me go out with them. Whoever does gets $1,000." My jaws dropped.

"You're some kind of game?" Zach's face was sad, and he nodded.

"They're the pigs," I said, trying to lighten up the mood. He gave a small smile, but it didn't last long. But I knew just the way to cheer him up. I pulled him by the collar, to me and kissed him. He kissed back. His warm tongue ran across the bottom of my lips, but I kept them shut. I entangled my hands in his soft hair, and he snaked his hands around my waist. His hands soon slightly went up my shirt, making him now wrapping his hand around my stomach. His tongue ran across the bottom of my lips again, but once again I refused. He growled into the kiss, and bit my lip, causing a little blood to come out. I moaned, and Zach took the opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth. I felt his tongue roam inside of it, and started to suck on his lower lip. He picked me up, and pressed me up against the wall. I wrapped my legs around him, and bit his lip, making some blood come out. We pulled apart for a breath, but then started kissing a few minutes later. We kissed each other hard, and I knew that we'd have swollen and bloody lips, but somehow that thought made me want more. We pulled each other close, and I wrapped my legs tighter around him. Then all of a sudden, the door opened, and I heard a squeal. I still continued to kiss Zach, wanting to saver every moment we had together. Then someone tried to pull me away from him. Zach and I had to come up for air, and at that time I was yanked off of him. I looked up to see Macey, Liz, Bex, Nick, Jonas, and Grant. I blushed and looked down. My cheeks were very hot, so I must have been redder than a tomato.

"So I'm guessing you two made up, or shall I say made out?" Bex sad raising an eyebrow. I kept my eyes down, and felt Zach wrap an arm around me.

"Come on guys, we only have five minutes to get to class!" Jonas said, worried.

"No way can Cammie go like that!" Macey exclaimed.

"Come on guys!" Liz said, pulling Zach and my hands towards math. I wanted to freshen myself up, but Liz was right. Mr. Sanders **(A/N I JUST realized that on Ch. 3 their teacher's name didn't come up. Does anyone know why?)** looked at Zach and I and smiled.

"I'd let you two go to the bathroom, but we really need to start class, since this is the first day back after the break, and also that you only have two minutes before class starts." He said, mostly to Zach though. Of course, every teacher thought he was an angle, and right they were. I looked down at the floor, letting Zach lead me to a desk, which happened to be at the front row. He took the seat next to me, and my friends all sat around our seat.

"You two were really at it!" Macey exclaimed, loudly. I looked around, and saw that everyone was listening to our conversation.

"So, you two made up?" Liz asked innocently. I nodded my head, looking at Zach's bleeding lip. Zach and I leaned over, as if reading each other's mind. I licked my thumb, and washed off the dried blood on his lip. Once I was done, Zach did the same for me. We'd forgotten that there were other people watching, because we were in our own world, with just the two of us. I felt a presence behind me and whipped my head around, only the find a _very_ mad Tina.

"Well, well, I see the-"

"Tina, please sit down, we're about to start class now," Mr. Sanders said. He looked at Zach and smiled. Did teachers like him that much? Mr. Sander's talked and talked, but all I could think of was Zach, and our heated make out session.

"Remember class homework is page 277 and 278 in the textbook," Mr. Sanders said. Oh great, I didn't pay attention at all. I looked at Zach with pleading eyes and he nodded his head, confirming that he would help me with the homework (we understood each other that way!).

"Cammie!" Liz pulled me aside.

"Yeah?"

"I found some information about your dad!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooooo... did you like it? <strong>

**Love,**

**A Runner At Heart**

**P.S. Dedicated To Those Who Reviewed Chapter 20:**

Aly8188, Charliee, xXJustSomeRandomKidXx, Steph5756lovestwilight, cupcakecorruptionxD, GallagherGirl459 , GallagherZammieBlackthorne, HappyInsideGirl, I Tried 2 do handstands for U, Yelena Herondale, Colorful Eyes, TennisFreakLoves GaleAndHatesMJ, Cammiegallaghergirl, HotChocolateStar99, LeahGoode, Chameleon's Shadow


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Zach came up from behind me, and wrapped his arm around me.

"What?" I asked eagerly. We started to walk towards the library.

"Well, for starters, after the car accident, he got a mild case of amnesia, he got a broken arm, and he lived a very secluded life, and relatives said that he started to act crazy, around the time right before he disappeared." I stared at Liz in awe. How could she get all of that in such a short amount of time?

"But the interesting thing is his twin." I looked at Liz, lost.

"My dad or the other guy?"

"The other guy, of course!" I nodded my head, signaling her to continue.

"Well, the thing is, the twin hated his brother. You see, the man who died was in love with a girl. They dated, and kept it a secret, for reasons I couldn't find out. The twin soon met the same girl, and fell in love with her at the first sight. But he found out shortly after he met her, the she was dating his brother. He was furious. He said he would marry the girl, but the man said it wasn't possible, so the man who'd died, and his girlfriend secretly eloped. When the twin found out, he threatened to kill his brother, but was put in a mental facility for his temper. A few years later, the wife died, and when the news reached the twin, he was angry. Nothing could contain his anger. He'd blamed his brother for the death of his lover, and tried to kill him multiple times. After the car crash, the twin was so mad that his brother had killed another person, that he was locked in a room for the rest of his life, or so that was planned. Once the man disappeared, the twin miraculously was completely healed, and his tempers went away." Liz took a big breath once she finished talking.

"So," I started," the man's twin, was really mad at my dad?" Liz nodded.

"And all of this anger was because of a girl?" Again Liz nodded. My gaze shifted to Zach, but then returned back to Liz.

"Does the twin know that his brother really died?" I asked.

"That's the thing. Just because the police found you're dad's finger print, doesn't mean he's alive. And because they don't know anything for sure, they can't publicize the information. The only reason you and your mom found out about the finger print, was because they needed to know if your dad was associated to the man." I sighed, all this information, and still it would be hard to really get something out from it.

"The police did suspect to twin, but soon the case was just dropped, and all was forgotten." By the time Liz had finished talking, we'd gotten to the library. The three of us sat down in the back, so we could quietly discuss Liz's new findings.

"Hey guys, I've got to go to the bathroom!" Zach said.

"Okay." Liz and I said. He left, and Liz looked at me.

"Cammie, you've really changed Zach, for the better!" She whispered to me. I smiled at her.

"Thank you! You don't know how the old Zach was, but let me tell you this, it seemed as if he wasn't ever really happy. Sure he'd laugh and all, but it never really reached his eyes, and after you came, well, it's just amazing!" Liz said, her southern accent strong. She was smiling, a 100 kilo watt smile, but it quickly disappeared. I turned around and saw Tina make her way towards our table.

"So, the newbie steals the heart of Mr. Goode, hmm?" Tina staked closer, as if I was her prey. Her voice was icy cold, and if looks could kill, I would be dead in milliseconds. I could feel Liz tense up beside me, and I knew that Tina's presence was making her nervous. Tina leaned close to me, her breath against my ear.

"Zach is _mine,_ I suggest you _stay away_ from him, I'm the Queen Bee in this school, and I can make your life a living h***." **(A/N I _DON'T _say bad words, just thought you guy would like to know that!)** Tina snapped up, and gave me a sickly smile.

"Got it? Oh wait, I don't care if you do, just-" her voice got very quiet, and I heard the warning in the tone.

"-_stay away from him."_ She straitened up and walked away, as if she hadn't just threatened me. I turned to Liz, knowing that she'd heard everything. Her eyes were wide, and she just stared at me.

"She wasn't serious, you know!" I said trying to lighten up the mood. But I knew Liz had seen through my fake cheery voice.

"What'd I miss?" Zach said coming up from behind me.

"You two looked like you just saw a ghost." I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Oh, nothing!" I said, looking at Liz, hoping she'd understand that I didn't want Zach to know. I mean, he'd semi, oh who am I kidding, he was the cause of the 'threat', but it wasn't his fault that he was the single most gorgeous boy in the world, and that there was technically a price (a very _pricey price_) on his head (or possibly his lips, if you think about it from an angle), now was it?

"Nothing at all!" Zach smiled and was about to say something, but Tina's form was retreating back to our table.

"And Cammie," she said, completely aware of Zach, "here's your $1,000."

* * *

><p><strong>So did you like it? I hope you did!<strong>

**Love,**

**A Runner At Heart**

**P.S. This Chapter Wouldn't Be Complete Without The Dedications!**

**So... Dedicated To:**

_Colorful Eyes, __Zachlover16, __GallagherGirl03, __The-Gallagher-Girl-Zammie, __Charliee, __xXJustSomeRandomKidXx, __GallagherGirl459, __GallagherBlackthorneZammie, __cupcakecorruptionxD, __GallagherRoxs123, __Aly8188, __Steph5756lovestwilight, __topXsecret, __TennisFreakLoves GaleAndHatesMJ, __zammieloverforever, __pinky, __HappyGirl, __Yelena Herondale, __GGGirlADDICT, HotChocolateStar99, LeahGoode, Chameleon's Shadow_

**_For Reviewing!_**


	23. Chapter 23

**_Important A/N At The End Of This Chapter._**

Chapter 23

She tossed a wad of cash at me, and I caught it. Tina had caught me by surprise. I stood there, unsure of what this meant. I was never in the bet, so why'd she give me the money. I looked behind me and what I saw crushed my heart. Zach's face was a mixture of confusion and pain. He started to leave.

"Zach!" I called. He stopped, but didn't turn around. I was going to tell him that I was never in the bet, but the fates weren't with me, and the bell rang, signaling the end of the period. Zach disappeared, and I stood there, still processing everything.

"Come on Cammie!" Liz said tugging onto my arm. We headed out the room.

"You weren't in the bet right?"

"Liz how could you even-"

"Right?" She asked again. I nodded my head.

"Good, now go set things straight with Zach." She headed off the technology, while I went towards the chemistry class. As I was headed towards the curve, I heard two voices, one who belonged to Tina Walters.

"I gave her the money, right in front of Zach, he'll think she was in the bet, and break up with her. And then he'll be putty in my hands!" She said, talking to a brunette haired girl. My fists clenched, but I kept walking towards chemistry, wanting to get there early, so I can explain everything to Zach. I walked into the classroom, and saw Zach sitting in the same spot, in the front. He was looking through his stuff, most likely getting his homework, oblivious to the noise and chatter surrounding him. I went to my desks, the one besides Zach's, and put my stuff down.

"Zach." He looked up startled, but once he saw me, he continued searching through his folders.

"I wasn't in the bet." He didn't look up.

"Zach, trust me." He finally looked me in the eye.

"I swear my life on it." I said. He sighed.

"Tina's not the richest girl in the world, why'd she just give $1,000 like that?"

"People do crazy things for love." I said, remembering the man and his twin. Zach searched my eyes, but didn't say anything. The teacher walked in, and Zach turned his gaze towards him. I couldn't listen to the teacher, I was just hard for me. I mean, if your boyfriend though you only dated him for a bet, and when your dad could possibly be alive, do you think you could listen to your teacher talking about defusing a nuclear atom, or about homeostasis, even though those two things had nothing in common? Exactly, you can't. So I just watched my teacher, wave his hand dramatically, hearing words fly out of his mouth, but not really comprehending what he was saying. That was until something flew onto my desk. Or more specifically a note.

_I believe you_

_-Z_

I looked up at Zach, and sure enough he was smirking. I rolled my eyes and responded.

_Goode!_

_-C_

I tossed it to him. He read it and started to write.

_Are you going to keep the money?_

-Z

I looked over at Zach, and knew I'd feel guilty if I did.

_Nope! You're WAY more valuable than $1,000!_

-C

Zach smiled this time, and wrote.

_So, judging by how lost you look, I'm betting that you have no idea what Mr. Cornel is saying? *smirk*_

_-Z_

I rolled my eyes. And tossed my reply.

_I know you're going to help me :)_

_-C_

Zach immediately replied.

_Aww, is that someone's excuse to spend time with me_

_-Z_

I couldn't believe how cocky Zach was. I was about to respond, but class would end in two minutes, and Mr. Cornel was handing out the homework. I took two and handed one to Zach. Once the bell rang, we gathered our stuff, and headed out the door. Zach took my stuff from my hands.

"Keep the money." He said. I looked at him.

"You're crazy! You know that?"

"Yep!" He said cheerfully. I lightly punched him in the arm, but I knew it wouldn't even hurt a little, because he had muscles!

"But really, I want you to keep the money!"

"Why?"

"Because, this was Tina's sick little game, and she was expecting of two things to happen. 1) I'd be mad at you, and break up, resulting in being single, and you keeping the money, or 2) We'd get back together, and you'd return the money. So, let's just do both!" He said. I laughed at his plan, but I had to admit, it was brilliant.

"Okay, but we're splitting it half and half." **(A/N This was "Charliee"'s idea")** I said. Zach shrugged, and we headed off to lunch.

* * *

><p>"So..." Bex said.<p>

"... I heard that only the people in drama can go to the trip, how are we supposed to go? None of us are in it."

"Bex!" Grant said, laughing at her.

"We've got Zach!" Zach perked up after hearing his name.

"What do I have to do?" He asked sounding suspicious.

"Just ask the drama teacher if we can go. No one can resist the 'angle'," Grant said.

"More like the devil." Macey muttered. Of course Zach being Zach heard her remark.

"Shut it McHenry!" Zach said.

Wait guys!" I said. Every one's head turned my way.

"Your all going?" I hadn't really thought this was a matter where everyone was going to go.

"Of course!" Nick said.

"We all stick together!" Macey exclaimed.

"Could you be even more cliché McHenry?" Zach said, smirking at her. I kicked Zach on the leg.

"Watch it Goode!" Macey said, beating me to say it. Zach just smirked even wider.

"You better be nice McHenry, otherwise you won't be going!" Zach said. Macey shut up, but was glaring at him. I sighed, this might take a while.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Read!<strong>

**Okay, I had felt like I'd done a horrible job explaining the twin thing so I want to explain it better.**

**There are two men. One was the guy who died in the car accident (now known as Mr. Reynolds) and his twin (now known as Man1). Back when they'd attended collage Mr. Reynolds and a girl fell in love. They secretly dated (because of an unknown threat), but one day Man1 met the girl, instantly falling in love with her (or supposedly her looks, since he didn't really know her), but Man1 found out that she was dating his twin. Man1 threatened Mr. Reynolds, saying that he would marry the girl. Mr. Reynolds said that he wouldn't allow that, so Mr. Reynolds and his girlfriend secretly eloped. Man1 found out, and threatened to kill his brother, so Man1 was put in a mental facility for his temper. A few years later Mr. Reynolds' wife died, and Man1 was angry. He blamed his twin for killing his 'lover', and tried many times to escape the mental facility and kill his brother. After the car crash, in which Cammie's dad was involved, Man1 was even more furious that his brother had killed another innocent person. Man1 was so furious that he was to be locked in one room for the rest of his life. But, that plan was never carried out because once his 'twin' disappeared, Man1's temper completely went away, and he became a very pleasant person.**

**I hope this made more sense, and if it still doesn't please tell me! I don't want anyone to be confused. (If you are confused, tell me which part too) This goes for anything else in the story, not only the twin-plot-thingy :)**

**_Love,_**

**_A Runner At Heart_**

**_P.S. DEDICATION TIME!_**

**_Dedicated To My WONDERFUL Reviewers:_**

GallagherGirl459, spygirl01, Susan 1994, DimitriRoseAngel, igbinosun12, Colorful Eyes, GallagherBlackthorneZammie, xXJustSomeRandomKidXx, GallagherRoxs123, GGGirlADDICTSiSters, its-ehpay-kid, Steph5756lovestwilight, topXsecret, zammieloverforever, zammieloverforever, IHaveHorns HoldingUpMyHalo, Megatron13, xXThereshegoesAgainXx, Shhayy-j11, Yelena Herondale, Aly8188, Charliee, GallagherGirl03, Pinkskates, HotChocolateStar99, LeahGoode, Chameleon's Shadow


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"...so, we'll have 8 days, instead of a week," Jonas said, explaining his plan. I nodded my head, agreeing with him. All of a sudden my head was jerked to the left, by a hand that belonged to Zach.

"Eat Gallagher Girl." Zach said. We'd been at lunch for 20 minutes, talking about our trip, having 10 minutes left before class.

"Zach!" I said trying to face the others, key word trying.

"Zach!" I said again, louder.

"Cammie! We have gym last period, you need food to get through the day, and especially gym. Mr. Solomon doesn't go easy on us." Zach said, his hand placed firmly onto my jaw.

"Zach I'm fi-." Zach took my uneaten sandwich and shoved it into my mouth. I took a bit from it and he pulled it out.

"Planning about this trip isn't more important than your health." Zach said, looking me straight into the eye. I would've responded, but I had a _huge_ bit of a sandwich in my mouth.

"I don't want to lose another person close to me." I thought Zach was going a little over board with the whole 'I can't lose you' but maybe people could die without eating lunch. Oh who am I kidding, you can't die from skipping _one_ meal.

"See Grant," Bex said, "you should be more like Zach in the manners department." She gave him a pointed look.

"But, _NOT_ in anything else." She said, glaring at Zach now. Zach put his hands up in surrender, but not without shoving the rest of the sandwich into my mouth. I looked at him, and no surprise he was smirking. How could I make that boy stop doing that? Then I got an idea.

"Zach, if you smirk even once in the next 24 hours, I won't kiss you for a month." I said once I'd finished the food in my mouth. Zach looked at me, and I could see the ghost of a smirk, but he smiled instead. And I knew I'd won, because Zach couldn't go a _month_ without kissing, so he'd try very hard.

"Way to go Cammie!" Bex said.

"Yeah, we should use your lips more often!" Macey said.

"MACEY!" Liz yelled, surprising us all.

"That's just gross!" She said. I laughed at Macey's expression.

"How else am I supposed to say it?" She asked, thinking that she'd out smarted Liz.

"You could have just kept you mouth shut!" Liz said.

"Okay guys! You can stop talking about Cammie's lips, because they're mine, and only mine." Zach said, pulling me into his chest, and _SMIRKING!_

"Well now they're not!" I said looking smug, I mean I'd finally caught Zach! He looked confused.

"You smirked!" His face fell.

"No I didn't!"

"Wow Zach, you smirk unconsciously, that's just sad." I said shaking my head. Zach's smirk got bigger, and it looked like a light bulb went off in his head.

"Okay, but the question is, can _you _handle it?" My smile faded. I can't believe I didn't see this. How could _I _go a _whole month _without kissing Zach? Isn't that impossible. I mean his lips are just so kissable. Zach laughed at my facial expression.

"And, you said _you_ wouldn't kiss me, but I can still kiss you!" He had a full blown smile on his face. I know, now he chooses this time to smile. He leaned down and gave me a kiss, hard, and I felt his tongue run along the seam of my lips. How am I supposed to resist this godliness? I pushed against his chest, as hard as it was.

"You're on probation Zach!" I exclaimed. He shrugged his shoulder.

"You'll give in." He said casually. I rolled my eyes.

"Someone needs to deflate their ego!" I said.

* * *

><p>"This is going to be strange." Zach said, as I pulled his arm towards Madame Dabney's room, the drama room. (It was the end of the day)<p>

"No it's not." I said.

"So what do I say, 'hey we want to go to California, so let us come'?" He asked.

"Zach! That just sounds dumb!" By then we'd gotten outside the drama room. Zach opened the door, and walked confidently, but I knew all of that confidence was fake.

"Good afternoon." Zach said. Madame Dabney looked up from her desk.

"Oh Zach!" She exclaimed, getting up from her desk.

"I haven't seen you in a while!" She said.

"Yes, with all the classes I'm taking, it's hard to make my regular visits." He said, sounding so polite.

"Oh, and this must be Cammie. Just from today, I've heard so much from you! Your Zach's girlfriend, right?" I nodded my head.

"So, what brings you two here?"

"Um, well, you see, my friends and I were wondering if we could help out with the play that will be taking place in California." Madame Dabney looked surprised for a second.

"Oh, so, you want to accompany us?" Zach nodded his head.

"Well, there's not really any spots open, well, beside the leading roles of Hendrick and Mayable."

"But, our friend Liz and Jonas can help with the technical stuff, Macey and Bex could help with the makeup, and, um, Nick and Grant could help you, um, with the directing?" Madame Dabney pondered for a second, and then nodded her head.

"That does seem like a good idea, but what would you and Cammie do?" Zach looked at me. He knew I didn't like being in the spotlight, he'd even said I was _his_ chameleon, so it's not like I would be comfortable as a leading role.

"Um, I could try out for the leading role, and for Cammie, isn't there someone that has a part with no talking that could swap with Cammie and take Mayable's role?"

"Well, Christina could, but I'd have to ask, she is quite shy," she said.

"Christina is a maid, who does appear in the play quite frequently. Would that be okay with you?" She asked towards me. Honestly, I didn't even want to be on stage, but if this was the only way to go, I'd have to do it. I nodded my head.

"Okay, I'll ask Christina, as for the role of Hendrick, I'll give it to you for free, I'm pretty sure you can master it Zach, but don't disappoint me."

"Yes Ma'am! I'll try my hardest."

"Okay, then its set. Rehearsals are on Wednesday. Here's the script. The play is like a modern day Romeo and Juliet, but with some twist. I wrote it myself!" Zach smiled.

"Then I'm sure it'd be amazing!"

"Oh, Zach, such a gentleman!" She exclaimed.

"Well, we've got to get going. Thank you so much Madame Dabney, this really means a lot to us!" Zach said, taking the script and practically dragged me out of the room.

"That wasn't so bad." I said, even thought I'd have to be _in_ the play.

"That was horrible, come on, we both know you don't want to be _in_ the play." He said exasperated.

"Well you know the saying, beggars can't be choosers!" I said trying to lighten up the mood. Zach turned towards me.

"I'm sorry Gallagher Girl."

"Zach it's okay!" I said lighthearted. He smiled down at me and kissed me.

* * *

><p><strong>So, the plots starting to pick up! It might not be a while though till they go to California, because it's the end of January (yes New Years past, but I didn't write it, because it'd mes up the flow of the story), and they go in March, but I might do a time skip. I hope you all liked this chapter!<strong>

**Love,**

**A Runner At Heart**

**P.S. Dedicated To...**

GallagherGirl03, spygirl01, Pinkskates, xXJustSomeRandomKidXx, MayaRenee-GGFan, The-Realistic-Dreamer, GallagherRoxs123, Charliee, GallagherGirl459, xXThereshegoesAgainXx, Steph5756lovestwilight, Aly8188, topXsecret, TennisFreakLoves GaleAndHatesMJ, GallagherGoode1113, Megatron13, Yelena Herondale, the world is yours, truesoul10, HotChocolateStar99, LeahGoode, Chameleon's Shadow

**... for reviewing!**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

My instincts told me to kiss back. Heck I _wanted _to kiss back, but I didn't want Zach to know that he made me feel weak. I pushed against his chest, well, _barely_ pushed against his chest, and looked him in the eye.

"You're on _probation_, Zach." I said slowly, as if he was a little kid. He pouted, but said.

"You're only hurting yourself!" And smirked at me. We made our way towards our locker. When we got there we saw 6 eager faces waiting to know if we made it into the play. I nodded my head, and the girls squealed. The guys smiled.

"So, who's doing what?" Jonas asked. Oh Jonas, the practical one.

"You and Liz are doing the technical stuff, Macey and Bex are doing the makeup, Grant and Nick is going to help with the directing, and Zach and I are going to be in the play." Everyone got silent, looking at me, knowing that I didn't like being in the spotlight.

"I'm fine with it guys!" I lied, but of course Zach knew I was lying. You might think it's silly, that I was bothered by being in the play, but this is from the girl who really had no friends, the girl who was classified as a freak, and the girl who'd _never ever_ been the center of attention.

"And, I didn't get any speaking parts, well, that's not really determined, but its fine!" I said opening my locker, and taking/putting things. Zach wrapped his arms around me.

"I know you're lying." He whispered into my ear. I shivered.

"Okay lovebirds, you need to separate, because I need Cammie now!" Bex said.

"But she's mine!" Zach whined (I know, ZACHARY JARED GOODE JUST WHINED‼), tightening his hold on me.

"Yeah, but you're on probation, Zach." I said, taking his arm off me, and went to stand by Bex's side.

"Okay, but don't come to me for help with your homework!" He called over his shoulder, walking away with Grant, Jonas, and Nick. I groaned.

"I can help you!" Liz said. I smiled gratefully at her. You see, Liz takes all advanced classes too, except she takes technology, while I take science, and she takes gym, while I take advanced gym. We walked out the door, and I got into Bex's car, while Macey and Liz followed behind us towards my house.

"You and Zach are pretty close, and pretty fast!" Bex said. I sighed. I knew I couldn't keep my love life away from my best friends.

"And..." I pried, wondering where she'd take this.

"Don't you find it odd, how you move to California, meet Zach, move back here, and all of a sudden, he's here?"

"Bex, where are you going with this?"

"Are you sure he's not a stalker?"

"Bex, he came here before me!"

"Okay then, why'd he ask you out, before he even knew you?"

"We did know each other, in California!"

"Well, WHY WERE YOU TWO MAKING OUT IN A SCHOOL CLOSET?" Bex yelled. I blushed. I was hoping she wouldn't ask that.

"Well, you see, I...umm," I stuttered. Bex rolled her eyes.

"I just don't want you to get hurt, that's all." She said, looking at me.

"Come on, it's Zach!" I said. She rolled her eyes.

"I think Grant is better!" She muttered, thinking I wouldn't be able to hear. I laughed.

"Yep, nothing beats British Bombshell!" I said, laughing harder. Bex blushed! Yes, Bex ACTUALLY BLUSHED‼

"Well," she said, still red, "at least he didn't call me a pig." she threw at me. I rolled my eyes.

"And by the way, good job hiding the bit mark, I couldn't even tell that you let Zach bit you!"

"I didn't let him!" I exclaimed!

"Hmm, so he's the one in charge of your relationship?"

"No!" Bex laughed.

"Sure." She said, dragging out the 'u'. We were silent, until Bex started to laugh.

"What?" I asked.

"You should've seen everyone's faces when they saw you and Zach, especially Tina's. I think the bloody lip really set her off!" I laughed with her, until I remembered what Tina did to me. Bex noticed that I stopped laughing.

"What's wrong?" She asked, so I told her what Tina did. By then we'd reached the house, and when we got out of the car, Bex told Liz and Macey what Tian had done to me.

"When I get my hands on her-"

"Bex!" I exclaimed.

"At least Zach forgave Cammie!" Liz said.

"Yeah, only because he's hypnotized by her!" Macey said laughing

"That boy is WHIPPED‼" Bex exclaimed, clutching her side from laughing. I smiled at the thought. Maybe _I _was the one in charge of this relationship.

"And then," Bex stated, still laughing," when" *laugh* " Cammie" *laugh* "said" *laugh* "not anymore" *laugh* "Zach" *laugh* "actually" *laugh* "POUTED!" By this time, Liz and Macey were laughing!

"Guys!" I said.

"Zach's my boyfriend!" I said, despite me laughing with them.

"And even thought I am, you make fun of me Gallagher Girl. I'm hurt." Someone said wrapping their arms around me.

"Zach!"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. It wasn't really that exciting, but it's the best I could do because I'm so tired.<strong>

**Love,**

**A Runner At Heart**

**P.S.**

**DEDICATED TO:**

xXAnesiaxX, cammiem, zammie lover456780123012304550, CHEETAGIRL, Anonymous Reviewer, Dedicated Fan, GallagherGirl03, HotChocolateStar99, Aly8188, spygirl01, Charliee, xXJustSomeRandomKidXx, topXsecret, GallagherRoxs123, GGGirlADDICT, TennisFreakLoves GaleAndHatesMJ, 4ever2getherxx, Contradictory One, Pecock, GGGirl, Anonymous Review, xXThereshegoesAgainXx, GallagherGirl459, Yelena Herondale, zammieloverforever, Chameleon's Shadow

**For reviewing!**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"Zach, how'd you get in here?" He smirked and pointed towards the window, and I saw the long piece of wood.

"That's dangerous! The window sills are still icy, if you haven't noticed, it's WNTER! "I exclaimed. He turned me around, so I was facing him. I put my hands on his chest.

"I was careful, Gallagher Girl." He stated. I sighed.

"So, what brings you here, _Zachy_?" He smirked.

"I've made a mistake, and I need to correct it."

"And that'd be?"

"Well, I called you four pigs, and I realized that there were only three." I wrapped my arms around his neck, and pulled his face towards mine. Our breath mingled together.

"And who is it?" I asked.

"We all know it's Cammie, so you can get out, NOW!" Bex yelled, her accent thick. Zach gave a small chuckle, and since our faces were close together, I could feel his breath, and it felt and smelt good(e).

"Cammie? No it's Liz!" My jaw dropped, and I unwound my hands from him. I stepped back and put my hands on my hips.

"Excuse me?" I said. Zach laughed hard, holding his sides, taking up the position that Bex was previously in.

"Oh Cammie!" He managed to get out. Behind me I heard a soft giggle. I turned around to see that the noise came from Liz.

"Liz! You're supposed to be on our side!" I said.

"Oh, sorry!" She squeaked. I turned back towards Zach, and wordlessly pushed him towards the window, so he could leave.

"Bye!" I said.

"You know, if you call off the probation, I'll take it back!" He whispered into my ear. Before I could answer, he crashed his lips onto my mouth. His tongue somehow ended up in my mouth, and I _really_ wanted to kiss back, but thankfully I was yanked back by none other than Bex.

"Leave Goode!" Bex said, glaring at him. Zach walked out onto the wooden plank.

"No!" I cried.

"Cammie, stop being dramatic!" Bex said.

"It's DANGEROUS!" I cried. Did no one hear me when I said that the window sills were still icy? Zach made it safely back to his room.

"Bye Gallagher Girl!" He called and then shut his window.

"See Cammie, he made it back alright!" Bex said.

"Cammie," Macey said," I've got to say, I'm disappointed in you. You've got to show Zach that you can go a month without kissing him. Then he'll learn his lesson, and stop smirking!" She said.

"And, I want to make his life miserable!" She said with an evil smile. I stared at her.

"Macey, why do you hate Zach so much?" I asked. She was surprised, and took a step back.

"They had a bad history. It's a long story, I'll tell you later." Liz whispered into my ear. Macey recovered from her shock and walked up to me.

"Now we're going to make you smokin' hot!"

* * *

><p>It felt strange. I was never used to wearing so much make-up. Last night the girls worked endlessly on me until they found my best look. Then this morning I went through the same torcher. Now I was driving towards the school. Once I got there, I stepped out of the car and heard a few gasps, and then people turned their heads towards me, and I felt uncomfortable. I heard a bunch of "Wow"'s and "Who's that?"'s but I kept walking, wanting to get out of the spotlight. Then, as the crowd parted for me, I saw Zach and Nick talking. Zach turned his head towards me, and his mouth dropped. I walked over to him, and sent him a pleading look to make everyone stop looking at me. He wrapped his arm around me.<p>

"Okay guys, you can stop looking at _MY_ girlfriend now." He said, making it clear that I was his.

"Hey, you know, the girls did a goode job on you, you don't look like a pig now!" Zach said lightheartedly, his way of letting me know that he's joking. I heard a few gasp, no doubt coming from the few people who lingered to either look at me, of hear what Zach and I were talking about. I playfully slapped his chest.

"Man you two flirting with each other is sick! I'm going to find Macey!" Nick said with a disgusted facial expression. He turned around and left the school. Zach laughed and smirked. He leaned down to kiss me, but I put a hand to stop him.

"Zach can you even go a second without kissing me?" I joked.

"Psh, yeah, I could go a month, with no kissing," he said cockily.

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Yep, but I doubt you could!"

"Excuse me, I could easily do it!"

"Want to bet?"

"Sure, whoever caves in, or admits defeat."

"Bring it on!"

"Okay, and if I win, I get breakfast in bed for a month!"

"And if I win, I you have to give me the fashion show I never got!"

"Deal."

"Deal." By this time Zach and my faces were so close.

"Hey Goode, coach wants to talk to you!" A football player yelled.

"Kay!" He said, pulling back.

"Love you Gallagher Girl!" He called.

"Love You!" I yelled back. I turned around and headed back to the school. Only then did I realize what I brought upon myself.

_How am I supposed to win?_

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooo... did you like it *rocks back and forth on the balls of feet*<strong>

**Love,**

**A Runner At Heart**

**P.S. Dedicated To:**

BookLover8, GallagherGirl459, spygirl01, igbinosun12, Charliee, GallagherGirl03, Steph5756lovestwilight, Chelly is a Gallagher Girl, GGGirlADDICT, AlyssaGoode, xXJustSomeRandomKidXx, awesome983, cupcakecorruptionxD, Colorful Eyes, the world is yours, TennisFreakLoves GaleAndHatesMJ, Alexa, xXThereshegoesAgainXx, Yelena Herondale, Sunrise1234, Chameleon's Shadow

**P.P.S. (BTW thank you 'spygirl01' for correction me!)**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

I walked towards my locker, got my stuff, and went on a pursuit to find the girls. I saw them by Macey's locker, with their boyfriends close behind.

"Hey!" I said to them. They looked up at me and smiled.

"We heard about the bet!" Macey said, excited.

"How?"

"News spreads fast!" I was really confused. Before I could ask another question, Bex started talking.

"So you know how you and Zach are dating? Well, since Zach is part of the relationship, you two are the 'Golden Couple'," she said. I looked at her bewildered.

"And Tina is _mad!_" She added. I sighed.

"Can't everyone leave my love life alone?" I groaned.

"Nope." All 6 of them said, _at the same time_. Can you say freaky? I can!

"Ugg!" I said frustrated.

"Sorry Cam, but the only way to get rid of all this is to break up with Zach." Macey said. Of course she'd say that. I shook my head.

"I'm not going to just because of a problem. I'll suck it up, and deal with it!" I said. I felt arms encircle my wait, and I knew Zach had come.

"Deal with what?" He asked.

"Nothing!" I said quickly, and unfortunately, when I said it, it sounded like I was hiding something.

"Gallagher Girl, I know when you're lying!" He said, tightening his hold of me. I sighed.

"It's nothing Zach!" I said a little harsher. I didn't want Zach to know I was having problems because of him. First Tina, now this, I'd rather he not know.

"You'll tell me Gallagher Girl." He whispered.

* * *

><p>The school day was, normal, beside everyone pointing to me and saying "Zach's girlfriend" but no one caused me any trouble, because Zach was with me the whole time. Now we were headed towards to drama room.<p>

"But, I can't!" We heard a girl say.

"Very well, I'll have to give Mayabel's part to Cammie." We walked in the classroom, and saw Madame Dabney talking to a girl, probably Christina.

"Oh Cammie, Zach!" She called. At the mention of Zach's name, Christina stiffened and turned around.

"I'm sorry Cammie, but you'll have to play Mayabel's part." I got tensed.

"Hey, at least we get to work together!" Zach said, trying to comfort me.

"Wait! You're playing Hendrick?" Christina asked, interested.

"Yes." Zach said. She turned to Madame Dabney.

"I'll play the part of Mayabel!" She said, eyeing Zach from the corner of her eyes.

"Oh really?" Madame Dabey asked. She nodded her head.

"Well then it's set!" She exclaimed. Zach and I turned to leave, but Christina called Zach.

"Hey Zach, we should, um, practice together!" She said. Zach looked uncomfortable, and I knew that he was trying to let her down easily.

"Oh, he can't we're... going out!" I said. She ignored me and still looked at Zach eagerly.

"Um, Cammie's right, we're going out." Zach said.

"It won't take all afternoon, will it?" She purred, yes actually purred! And this is a 'shy girl' as Madame Dabney said.

"Um, yes?" Zach said.

"How about tonight?" She inquired. Okay, I was liking this girl less and less.

"NO!" Zach said, firmly. She pouted, yes you read that correctly, she ACTUALLY POUTED! Somehow I have a feeling that she's just after Zach. Wait, I _know_ she's after Zach, I mean who isn't, beside my friends of course. Zach pulled my hand, and took me out the room, and towards our lockers.

"I don't like that girl." He muttered, and I laughed. He looked at me.

"So you don't mind that there's another girls after me, and that we'll be doing a romance play?" He asked. I looked at him. Of course I'd care, but I wouldn't let him know that.

"No." I said, but for some reason, I blushed, and I knew Zach had detected my lie.

"You know, you look so cute and kissable when you blush!" He said, rubbing his thumb around my cheek. It felt so good(e). If Zach didn't know what to do as his job, I'd _so_ recommend him to be a massage therapist. I sighed, contently, and Zach gave a small chuckle.

"Don't worry Gallagher Girl, you way better than all the girls in the world. I'd never leave you for someone else." When he said that, my hands automatically went to the necklaces he gave me. I'd _never_ taken them off, unless I was sleeping, or taking a shower/swimming. I'd remembered every detail of them, too, because they were so special to me. Zach noticed my hands, and looked up and saw the necklaces. He smiled, and pulled me into his chest.

"Let's call of the bet." He said softly.

"Hm," I said, dreamily, closing my eyes. Just then, I heard footsteps, but Zach made no effort to move, so I just stayed there, in his safe feeling arms.

"Oh, hi Zach!" I heard a voice say. I felt Zach tense up.

"Christina." He said, his voice holding no emotion.

I officially hated that girl!

* * *

><p><strong>And another chapter's up! This one is a tad short, okay shorter than the usual, and I'm sorry!<strong>

**Love,**

**A Runner At Heart**

**P.S. What's a chapter if there's no dedications?**

**Dedicated To:**

HotChocolateStar99, courtney001, Forever a Dancer, GallagherGirl03, Aly8188, I Tried 2 do handstands for U, GallagherRoxs123, Yeakylver, TennisFreakLoves GaleAndHatesMJ , Charliee, GallagherGirl459, GGGirlADDICT, CanadianAngel97, spygirl01, Steph5756lovestwilight, Yelena Herondale, xXThereshegoesAgainXx, GGGIrLyADDict, Shhayy-j11, xXJustSomeRandomKidXx, Chameleon's Shadow

**P.S. The 'history' that Macey and Zach have isn't because they dated each other. Remember, Cammie is Zach's girlfriend and first kiss, and Zach is Cammie's first boyfriend and first kiss too.**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"I thought you were going to go somewhere, Zach?" She said, sounding more like Tina with every passing second.

"We are." He said.

"Oh you want me to come?" She said, batting her eyelashes. Okay, WHO SAID THIS GIRLS WAS SHY?

"No, 'we' as in Cammie and I!" Zach said, frustration oozing every word he said. Christina looked at me and glared. Zach pulled me even closer to him.

"Come on Cammie." He said and he pulled me towards the door. I didn't even have time to put my stuff in my locker, but fortunately I had my stuff.

"How am I supposed to work with that _thing_?" He sighed. He led me over to his car.

"Zach I have my car." I said. Zach frowned.

"Why'd you not get a ride from me this morning?"

"Because Macey wanted to see your reaction to my, 'new look' and make your life miserable." Zach nodded his head.

"Ahh, typical Macey." He said.

"Zach, Liz said you and Macey had a history, what was it?" Zach eyes went wide at the mention of Macey's name.

"Oh sh**,**(A/N Remember I don't cuss!)** sorry I got to go Gallagher Girl, sorry!" He said and got into his car. I watched his car drive away. Why'd he avoid the question? And what'd he mean by 'meet her'? I sighed.

"He doesn't like you, or he's cheating on you, you should break up!" A snide voice said. And I knew that voice well.

"Tina, what do you want?" I said, turning around, facing her.

"Oh, I don't want anything. I was just wondering if you knew McHenry's and Zachy's..." I cringed at her saying 'Zachy's',"... history was." I glared at her, but for some reason, I stayed quiet, and Tina took this as a 'go one' gesture.

"You see, those two used to date-"

"NO! THEY. DID . NOT!" I interrupter, seriously did this girl think I'm that gullible.

"- but had to break up because they're guardians didn't like-"

"STOP IT!" I yelled. I didn't want to fall into another one of Tina's tricks.

"- so they broke up, but still love each other-" I pull my hands to my ears.

"La, la, la, I'm not listening to you!" I said, I know childish, but I had to be careful, all Tina had to do was plant an idea in my head, and soon it'd sprout into a full fledged conclusion, or though that could ruin everything. But somehow Tina's words still found a way to enter my head.

"- so they act like they hate each other, but really, it's all a show, and when they find time, they secretly meet each other, and your just Zach's way of showing them that he's over Macey. Because, really, why would he date a Plain Jain like you, when he barely knows you? I know you two were childhood friends, but people change, and he should know it best." I closed my eyes shut.

_I don't believe what she said. She's just trying to make you break up with Zach. Don't listen to her._

_But that'd explain why they 'act' like they hate each other. Because how could Macey hate Zach? It's impossible to hate him!_

_But Tina gossips, her facts could be wrong._

_But she knew about the childhood thing, and only the girls, Zach and I know about that. And it's not like they'd have a reason to tell anyone!_

_But it's TINA! She's just messing with you._

_And Zach gave such expensive necklaces, to show our love._

_But people do crazy things for love, like the twins._

_And he could have gotten the necklace from Macey. Her family is rich, it'd be no problem getting it._

_And it'd explain why gorgeous, nice, kind, HOT, person like Zach would go out with me, Plain Jain..._

I opened my eyes, and looked at Tina.

"It's not true, Tina."

"Cammie, who are you trying to convince, me of yourself. I already know the truth, you don't."

"My friends would've told me they dated."

"But the less people who know the secret, the better, and come on, the 6 of them **(A/N She'd including the boys)** know each other better, your just the newbie, why'd they tell you something like this?"

"Tina, I don't care what you say, I DON'T believe you!" With that, I turned around, went into my car, and drove towards Zach's house, to get answers. I drove to his house, and saw a car parked in the front. Hmm, I guess he has guests, but he shouldn't mind me coming. I parked and got out of the car. I went towards the doorbell, and rang it. I waited, and no one came. I tried again, and I heard footsteps, judging by the sound, it seemed like someone was running. The door opened, and I was shocked by who I saw.

_Macey McHenry._

* * *

><p><strong>Dun, dun! So, was this chapter interesting? I tried to make it better, but I don't know if I succeeded.<strong>

**Love,**

**A Runner At Heart**

**P.S.**

**Dedicated to:**

Forever a Dancer, GallagherGirl03, HotChocolateStar99, Steph5756lovestwilight, GallagherRoxs123, Charliee, Cat2305, Colorful Eyes, topXsecret, xXJustSomeRandomKidXx, zammieloverforever, Megatron13, lola, Happy, Happy, Happy, Happy, Happy, Happy, Happy, Happy, Happy, Happy, Happy, Happy, BookLover8, Bookworm97, Yumazing, Aly8188, TennisFreakLoves GaleAndHatesMJ** , **GGGirlADDICT, Yelena Herondale, Chameleon's Shadow

**P.P.S.**

_'GallagherBlackthorneZammie' _**was my Beta Reader in the beginning of my story. She was the one who encouraged me to post the story, and gave me helpful tips. And I really don't think this story would be here if it wasn't for her. So I want to give a BIG THANK YOU to **_'GallagherBlachtorneZammie'_** for being my Beta Reader!**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

I saw panic in Macey's eyes.

"Oh hey Cammie!" Macey said nervously.

"Hey!" I said, felling an odd sensation in my stomach.

"Well, um, I was just about to go, so, yeah, bye." She said, and went towards her car. _Hmm, that was odd_, I thought.

"Oh, hey Gallagher Girl!" Zach said, but I could see the nervousness in his eyes.

"Come in!" He said pulling me into the house.

"So, what was Macey doing in here?" I asked, nonchalantly.

"Classified!" He said, smirking. I felt a prick in my heart.

"Why'd you leave me in the school parking lot?"

"Classified." He said. I couldn't believe it, was Tina actually right?

"Zachy!" I whined, and gave him the puppy eyes.

"Sorry Gallagher Girl, but it really is classified." I felt another prick in my heart, and this time it was sharper, stronger. I closed my eyes.

"I've got to go Zach." I said and ran out of the room, out of the house. I ran into my room, just leaving my car in front of his house, I mean we were neighbors! I closed my window, tight, and pulled the curtains, and then stuffed my head in a pillow.

I will not cry.

I will not cry.

I will not cry.

I kept chanting that in my head. Then my bedroom door opened.

"Gallagher Girl!" Zach said, and pulled me up, onto my feet, and into his chest.

"I can't answer any of your questions, but please it's for the best." He said rubbing my back. I closed my eyes, and leaned against his chest. I wonder if Macey's ever been in this position. Wait, why was I thinking of Macey at a time like this. Zach pulled me out and looked at me.

"Just so you know, I'm going to kiss you now, Gallagher Girl!" He started to lean down to kiss me. I closed my eyes. Then all of a sudden our trance was broken when Zach's phone rang. He looked at who it was.

"Look Macey, now's not a good time, call me later." He said.

_Macey._

Just the mention of her name on Zach lips made the pain in my heart increase a billion times. He looked at me and smiled.

"So where were we?" He asked me pulling back into his chest.

"Not about to kiss me, because, umm, we had the bet." I said. I know, me refusing to kiss Zach, shocker right? But I could easily win the bet now, with the whole Zach-Macey thing. Zach's whole face fell, and he pouted. A pouting Zach, something I've got to remember, but unfortunately, something irresistible too.

"Gallagher Girl, you agreed to call the bet off at school!" He whined.

"No, I said 'hm' that doesn't mean anything." He sighed.

"You could admit defeat, I'd really enjoy my whole moth of breakfast in bed!" I said, trying to make my voice happy and chipper, but it was hard, because what Tina said, and what I'd saw, still lingered in my ears and in my vision. I sighed.

"Zach, I need to do my homework in peace, so I guess you have to leave now." Zach frowned.

"I could stay and help you?" He asked, hopefully.

"I kind of wanted to do it in peace." I said. I know what you're thinking, that I'm crazy for kicking Zach out, but I needed time to think, I mean everything was so recent, and sudden.

"I'll be quiet." He said, quietly, as if to show me that he could indeed be quiet. I sighed, and gave in.

"Okay." I said, but the words sounded dull, meaningless. His face fell even more, at the tone of my voice, but he went and sat on the bed, and watched me. I went over to my desk and started to do the pile of homework, that'd I neglected.

* * *

><p>It'd been half an hour, in complete silence, beside the sound of the lead from my pencil, making contact with the paper. I swiveled around on my chair, and turned to face Zach. He was still on my bed, watching me, but now was laying down on his stomach, his arm propped up, and his head resting on it.<p>

"You done?" He asked. I shook my head. I know, taking advanced classes can really eat up your time, especially if you neglect your homework. Zach sighed.

"Don't you have homework?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I did it all." My jaws dropped, how'd he managed to do all of his homework, and even have time to talk to Macey?

"How?" I asked. He shrugged.

"This stuff comes naturally. Especially the math!"**(A/N I just had to put the math thing in! I LOVE MATH!) **He said. I sighed.

"Do you need help?" He asked. I shook my head. For some reason, the environment changed between us, it seemed as if Zach knew there was something up with me, and that he was being precarious. I rubbed my eyes.

"No, its okay Zach, I just need a break." He looked at me, and nodded. I just stared at him. He got up, and I saw a flash of hurt, before it disappeared. Now, most girls would say that they just imagined seeing that, but I know, that what I saw in Zach's eyes where really there, because I'm not one to doubt myself.

"I'll, um go," He said sadly. I didn't want him to, but the whole Zach-Macey thing was still in my mind, all because of Tina. I nodded my head, and watched him walk out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>So, umm, was it goode?<strong>

**Love,**

**A Runner At Heart**

**P.S.**

**Dedicated to my Lovely, Wonderful, Amazing, Dedicated, Fantastic reviewers!**

Forever a Dancerm Charliee, xXJustSomeRandomKidXx**, **Yumazing, Aly8188, HotChocolateStar99, Bookworm97, topXsecret, TennisFreakLoves GaleAndHatesMJ, celery, zammieloverforever, Happy, Happy, Happy, Happy, Happy, Jenell, takethatinyoursippycup, gurlgg, LAZYGURL, SpiesDoBad ThingsForGoodeReason, tiffx13missthing, GallagherGirl03, Chameleon's Shadow


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Zach left the room, head down, as if he was defeated. I wanted to call back to him, but I was also hurt that he wouldn't tell me anything. I sighed and flopped down onto my bed. When had my life become so complicated? Oh wait, I know, I started dating Zach (something I DON'T regret!) and Tina waltzed her way into my life (something I SO regret!) I closed my eyes, and wondered. Tina couldn't have been right, and Zach and Macey might have always hung out. I remembered what my dad used to say.

~Flashback~

_Dad and I were sitting in our backyard, watching the sun set._

_"Look there, sweetie." Dad had said. I turned my head to see a beautiful blue bird, sitting almost right in front of me, in the tree._

_"I didn't see that before Daddy!" I'd exclaimed._

_"Well sweetie, the thing is, people don't see things, until they acknowledged them. The bird could have sat there all our life, and you wouldn't know it, till it was brought upon you knowledge." I had stared at my dad._

_"So the best thing to do is..." He said._

_"... notice things._

~End of Flashback~

I sighed, and closed my eyes. Maybe I'd rest for a little while

* * *

><p>I felt someone shaking me.<p>

"Cammie, Cammie!" I turned, and felt the hand on my shoulder. I pulled on it, knowing it was Zach, and that I'd caught him by surprised. He fell onto the bed, and I snuggled into him. He chuckled, and at the sound I snuggled even closer.

"Cammie, you need to wake up!" He said, but by his tone of voice, I knew he didn't want to leave from this position.

"Let's just stay here, forever!" I mumbled, pressing my face onto his chest. All of a sudden, the covers were ripped off, and I was being lifted in the air. I finally opened my eyes, to see Zach's emerald green ones meet me, with laughter and love in them. I put my arm around his neck, and pulled his face towards mine.

"I was comfortable, Zachy!" I said pouting, making my lips even closer to his. I saw him stare at my lips. I licked them, knowing it'd set him off. Zach closed his eyes, and took a big intake of air.

"Not... going to work... Gallagher Girl." He said, only not very convincing. I looked at the clock, and opened my eyes wide. Then my stomach growled. Zach laughed and put me down.

"I didn't eat dinner, can you make me some breakfast while I get changed?" He nodded. I pushed him out the door, but he put his foot between the door and the wall, and looked at me.

"You didn't win the bet, Gallagher Girl." He said, his smirk in place.

"The bet called for breakfast in bed, _Zachy_." He rolled his eyes, and walked out the door. I locked it, and made my way towards the closet, and picked out a dark blue skinny jeans, with a light blue shirt, and a pink hoodie **(A/N it's still winter, and this would be something I'd wear)** I looked at myself in the mirror, and thought if this was something Macey approved.

_Macey._

I'd for gotten about all this drama, but, after getting a good(e) night sleep, I decided to brush it off. Zach wouldn't do this, and neither would Macey. They were my friends, and I trusted them. It's not like Tina had that much information, and Macey being at Zach's house could have just been a coincident. I smiled at that thought, and applied some makeup **(A/N I don't wear makeup, so use your imagination)**. Then I went downstairs. I heard muffled voices, and headed towards the door, since that's where the sounds came from.

"Cammie looks perfectly fine!" Zach said.

"Well, I want to help her." A familiar voice said. And then I knew who it was, Macey's! I hid around the corner, and saw Zach and Macey face to face, yelling, really, really, loud, and it made me wonder how I couldn't hear their argument from my room.

"Plus this is _our_ time, so please GO!" Zach yelled, and closed the door. He sighed, and closed the door. He turned around, and saw me, peeking out from behind the piece of wall I was hiding at. He smirked.

"I still don't know why you're friends with McHenry."

"I still don't know why you're a cocky-"

"Handsome, hot boyfriend who made you your favorite breakfast." He said. As if on cue my stomach growled. I rolled my eyes.

"You win." I said, and headed towards the kitchen. I heard Zach chuckle.

"Don't I always?" I just grunted (I know, very unladylike) and took the blueberry pancakes that Zach made.

"Where's my mom?" I asked him, while he got some milk for me.

"Oh, I saw her drive out late at night, with a suite case, so probably another case?"

"Oh." I said disappointed. Zach sensed my sadness, so he started to rub my back soothingly.

"You want to talk about it?" Zach asked. I sighed.

"I just thought my mom would, you know, stay home more after my dad... died," I said, closing my eyes. Zach pulled me into his chest. He just kept rubbing my back, not saying anything, and that's one of the things that I loved about him. He knew when I wanted to be alone, or when I need comforting, and when I want to talk about something. He just knew it all.

"Come on, I'll drive you to school." He said. He went up to my room to get my stuff, while I put my dishes in the sink. We got in the car and Zach drove us there.

* * *

><p><strong>So, was it Goode? I hope you enjoyed reading it! I know nothing really happened, but I PROMISE you, the next chapter will have some action (I hope)!<strong>

**Love,**

**A Runner At Heart**

**P.S. **

**Dedicated to:**

TennisFreakLoves GaleAndHatesMJ, HotChocolateStar99, Aly8188, Anonymous Reviewer, CanadianAngel97, Charliee, Charliee, Charliee, Charliee, Yelena Herondale, Bookworm97, Steph5756lovestwilight, zammieloverforever, zammieloverforever, xXJustSomeRandomKidXx, Anonymous Reviewer, happy werido, celery, GallagherGirl03, topXsecret, truesoul10, GallagherBlackthorneZammie, I Tried 2 do handstands for U, IHaveHornsHoldingUpMyHalo, Colorful Eyes, GallagherGirl03, Chameleon's Shadow


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer (Haven't done one of these in a long time, so this goes for the future chapters too):**

**I Don't Own:**

**IHOP©**

**The Characters (besides the OOCness [is that even a word?])**

**Taylor Swift's: Today Was A Faitytale**

Chapter 31

Zach parked the car in the school parking lot, and we both got out. Zach being the best boyfriend ever, got my stuff out of my hand, and said he'd put my stuff in my locker, because he'd noticed that the girls wanted to talk to me. I smiled gratefully at him, and made my way across the school lawn.

"Hey!" I said.

"So the mornings are yours and Zach's 'alone time'?" Macey asked, not even trying to beat around the bush. I laughed.

"No, he just didn't want to see your face!" I said, and Macey glared at Zach back as he headed inside the school. Then I saw Tina shortly retreat behind him, and I wanted to make sure she didn't tell anymore lies.

"Um, hey guys, I have to do something, so, talk to you later?" They all nodded their heads, and I walked towards Tina. Tina turned around, as if she knew I was behind her.

"What?" She snapped.

"You were lying." I said.

"Zach wouldn't do that to me."

"Are you sure about that honey?" She asked, her voice was sickly sweet, and I knew that this was her way of convincing me that she was right.

"Here's the main thing Cammie. Is it possible for a boy to be as nice as Zach?"

"Well, I'm here in flesh and bone, so I guess." I heard Zach's voice from behind me. Tina's eyes got huge and she quickly walked away. I stayed in my position, frozen, hoping he wouldn't see me.

"Even if your still, I. Can. Still. See. You." He said. I relaxed and turned around.

"So, what'd Tina say about me? Hmm?" I sighed, and told him everything. Once I told him everything, he bursted out laughing.

"An you actually believed her?" He started laughing even more. I just started to walk away, but he caught my arm.

"Gallagher Girl, there's nothing romantic going on between Macey and I, in fact it's exactly the opposite."

"Really? Then why was Macey at your house, or why'd she call you?" He chuckled.

"That information is classified. And for your own goode." I rolled my eyes, and was about to ask what the 'history' that Liz was referring to, but the five minute bell ran, and Zach took my arm and pulled me into the direction of math class.

* * *

><p><span>~Time Skip~<span>

Saturday

"Cammie!" I heard Zach's voice.

"Ummmmm," I grunted. All I wanted was sleep. Every day, Zach had come into my room and woke me up, since my mom wasn't home. And every day, all I had to do was pull Zach into the bed with me, and he'd let me sleep for 5 more minutes.

"Gallagher Girl!" He whispered into my ear. I yanked his arm hard, and the bed squeaked as he fell.

"Well, I guess you're awake if you can pull me that hard." I felt him get up, so I yanked him down, and turned to the other side of the bed, making him come down even harder, unfortunately, he fell _right_ on top of me. I moaned.

"Zachy get off me." I groaned. I felt him roll of me. I opened my eyes, and was met with his intense green ones, with so much love in them.

"Goode morning!" He said, pushing the hair out of my face.

"Goode morning, Goode!" I said, putting my arm around his neck. He smiled, yes smiled, and pulled my body closer to his.

"Happy Birthday, Gallagher Girl!" He said, his breath tickling my face. I sat up, quickly.

"Birthday?" I asked, stupidly.

"Yep, you 17 now!" He said, sitting up and hugging me. My eyes opened wide, shocked.

"But... what... time... fast... uh?" Zach laughed, music to my ears.

"So, why don't you get ready, and I'll make you breakfast?" My eyes lit up. Zach was the best cook ever.

"Okay!" I said, chipper. Zach laughed again, and got up. I immediately missed his arms around me. I felt like I was empty without him. I got up, and went to my closet, only to hear yelling coming from downstairs. I opened to door, and peeked over the railing. Zach and Macey were arguing, _again._

"It's Cammie's birthday for crying out loud, she needs to look pretty!"

"No! Cammie's beautiful the way she is, and I don't want her to go through your tourcher!"

"Oh, you're going to get it Goode! After all we'd been through!" Macey yelled, taking a step forward. 'After all we'd been through', did her and Zach really did have a romantic relationship? Did Zach just lie to me?

"Yep!" He said, popping the 'p'. Then he slammed the door in her face, and I could hear her screaming.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ZACHARY-SOMETHING-GOODE!" She yelled. Zach chuckled, and went back towards the kitchen. I went back to my room, and picked out my outfit. I wore a light blue long-sleeved shirt, which had the word "Zach Goode..." on the front, and a list of all the wonderful stuff about him in the back, all in green letters (the color of his eyes). Then I put a turquoise color jacket on top (it had Zach's football number (05) with the '0' and the '5' separated by the zipper, on the front, and 'Goode' slanted on the back), unzipped (all of this was custom made by me!). I looked in the mirror, and decided that I'd go today without any make-up on. I walked down the stairs, and into the kitchen, and saw Zach flipping the pancakes. He looked up when he saw me, and smiled when he saw my outfit. It always was his favorite!

"I feel like it's _my_ birthday!" Zach said, pulling me towards him. He rested his forehead against mine, and stared into my eyes.

"I like you without make-up on. Macey's probably just a blind which. And that's _got_ to be true, considering the way she dresses." My jaw fell open.

"You know Zach, THAT'S MY FRIEND YOUR TALKING ABOUT!" I screamed, and stepped out of his embrace. All of a sudden, I smelt a burning smell. Zach apparently did too, and he whipped around, only to find all of the pancakes had been burned.

"Oh, great!" He said, rubbing the back of his neck, something he did when he was nervous or had a problem.

"I guess we'll have to eat out. At least the food will be better!" He said, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Really? I like your food better, Zachy!" I said, honestly. Zach's facial expression turned to panic.

"Oh... well we could... umm..." I put my arm on Zach's shoulder.

"But, I'll still enjoy it if you come!" I said. Zach's face lit up, and he smiled wide.

"Let's go then!" He said, and pulled me towards to door. I put on my boots, went inside the car, and we headed towards 'IHOP'**.**

* * *

><p>Once we got inside, Zach led me near the back of the room, where there was more privacy, and only one bench to sit on, and two chairs. I sat at the end of the bench, so I was by the window, and Zach slid in besides me, putting his arm around me, as if to say, 'back off, this is my girlfriend'.<p>

"So, I heard you and Macey, fighting today." I said, tracing invisible patterns on the table, acting if I didn't really care.

"Yeah, it's just so... never mind, I shouldn't say, _you're her friend!_" He said.

"Goode boy!" I said patting/messing up his hair. But, even with messy hair, he still looked _hot_.

"Well, I am a _Goode, _and a _boy!_" He said, in a 'duh' tone. I hit his arm, knowing it wouldn't hurt him, considering the _big_ biceps.

"So, I heard what Macey said about 'after all that we'd been through' and I was wondering what that was about." I said, trying to act casual.

"Gallagher Girl, what's wrong?" Zach asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your left leg twitched, your nervous about something." I looked down, and sure enough, my leg did twitch. Wow, Zach knew something about me, something that even _I_ didn't know about.

"Well, I was just wondering what Macey meant." I said, innocently.

"Gallagher Girl, I can't tell you, but I _promise_ nothing's going on with Macey and I, I just needed her help, and no, I can't tell you what it is, but you'll find out." I sighed, I guess I'd just have to find out, when time wants me to. I was about to then ask about the 'history' between them, but got interrupted by the waiter.

"May I take your order?" She asked. Zach, being the best boyfriend ever, told her my order for me, because he knew me so well (one of the things listed on my shirt). Once she left, I tried to ask again, only to be interrupted, _again._

"Hey! Do you mind if we join you?" A chipper voice said. I looked up, and saw a girl, was it Deedee? I felt like I saw her at school, but, I never hung out with those type of girls.

"Umm, well..." Zach trailed off, looking at me. It'd seemed he didn't want her to join us. I nodded my head, even if I didn't want her here, I just wanted to be with Zach. Deedee saw and squealed.

"Josh, I found a seat!" She yelled. _Josh_, that was the boy that the girls said was nice. Sure we were in the same math class, but I'd only attend a week o so, because of the snow week, so I never got to know him, plus he was really quiet. Josh came over, and looked at Zach and smiled.

"Hey Zach, sorry, it's just so crowded." I looked around, and finally noticed that it indeed was crowded. I guess I was just so focused on Zach. Josh out his hand out towards me.

"Josh Abrams." He said.

"Cammie Morgan." I said, shaking his hand. I pulled my hand out of his grasp, but he slightly tightened his grip, and when I looked up at him, he gave me a very sweet smile -which I returned- and let go. Zach, of course, saw this, and pulled my body closer to his. I wanted to laugh, because he thought Josh would steal me, but he couldn't, DeeDee looks as if to be his girlfriend, and he wouldn't dump her for me, the girls had made Josh seem to be a very nice guy. I leaned my head into Zach's chest, and squeezed his hand, for reassurance.

"So, do you two come often?" Josh asked.

"Nope." Zach said, and by the way he said it, I could tell he was liking Josh less and less.

"Zach usually makes breakfast for me, but, today something _happened!_" I said, holding in my laugh.

"He makes you breakfast? Josh you should learn from Zach!" DeeDee exclaimed. I sighed, absentmindedly. Then the waited came, and served our food. Well, mine and Zach's, because Josh and DeeDee hadn't ordered yet. Zach and I finished our food in silence, and then we left.

"I don't like that boy." He said. I finally let out my laugh.

"Oh, Zach‼ I love you!"

* * *

><p><span>~Time Skip~<span>

Later That Day

"Hey Cammie!" Zach called, walking in through the door. I'd just spent the whole day with the girls, because Zach had been busy. Now, the girls had to go, and I was lying on my bed, staring at my phone, seeing if my mom would call me.

"Zach, I could have been changing in here!" I exclaimed.

"Well, _you_ did give me the key to your house!" He said, holding up the key. I rolled my eyes and sat up.

"What brings you here?" I asked.

"It's your birthday, you shouldn't be alone!" He said, sitting down on the bed.

"Well, the girls left not even five minutes ago, so I wasn't really alone, and now your here!" I pulled him towards me. He got up, pulling me with him.

"Come on, let's go to my house! I think JC wanted to wish you happy birthday!" Zach said. We walked out towards his house. When we got to his door, he knocked, and we waited. He knocked again, but still, no one. Then he finally pulled the key out of his pocket and slowly opened to door. His house was pitch black, so he flipped the light switch on. The light illuminated the house, and then everyone popped out of there hiding spot and yelled, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Of course, me not knowing this, I stumbled backwards, into Zach's chest, and held onto his arm, for dear life. You wouldn't blame me for being scared, if you'd thought no one was home, and then all of a sudden, people scream at you. I felt Zach chuckle, and I looked up at him. Then I looked at all my friend **(A/N there's more people then Bex, Liz, Macey, Grant, Jonas, and Nick)** I'd finally noticed the house decorations.

"You all did this for me?" I whispered, touched. Then everyone came, and enveloped in a big hug. Soon, everyone weathered away, and it was only the eight of us now.

"I can't believe you guys would do something like this, for me!" I said.

"Cammie, you're our sister, how could we not?" Bex asked. I was close to tears, but I kept them in place. I hugged them one more time, and then they all went to dance to the song. I turned to Zach.

"Zach..." I couldn't find word to describe how I felt.

"Come on, let's dance." I was caught off guard. Zach, and dance were two things I'd never pictured before. He took my hand, and led me towards the living room. Almost no one was there was dancing, but that didn't stop Zach. Allstar Weekend's song 'Hey Princess' had just ended, and Taylor Swifts 'Today Was A Fairytale' came on.

* * *

><p><em>Today was a fairytale<em>

_You were the prince_  
><em>I used to be a damsel in distress<em>  
><em>You took me by the hand<em>  
><em>And you picked me up at six<em>  
><em>Today was a fairytale<em>  
><em>Today was a fairytale<em>

Zach understood everything. He knew how it felt to lose his parents. He _was_ my Prince Charming.

_Today was a fairytale_  
><em>I wore a dress<em>  
><em>You wore a dark grey t-shirt<em>  
><em>You told me I was pretty<em>  
><em>When I looked like a mess<em>  
><em>Today was a fairytale<em>

I was just Plain Jain, and Zach came, even when I was a nobody, he noticed me, and never failed to tell me how beautiful I was.

_Time slows down whenever you're around._  
><em>But can you feel this magic in the air?<em>  
><em>It must have been the way you kissed me<em>  
><em>Fell in love when I saw you standing there<em>  
><em>It must have been the way<em>  
><em>Today was a fairytale<em>  
><em>It must have been the way<em>  
><em>Today was a fairytale<em>

When Zach and I are alone, time _does_ slow down, and everything feels... _right._

_Today was a fairytale_  
><em>You've got a smile that takes me to another planet<em>  
><em>Every move you make, everything you say is right<em>  
><em>Today was a fairytale<em>  
><em>Today was a fairytale<em>  
><em>All that I could say is now it's getting so much clearer<em>  
><em>Nothing made sense till the time I saw your face<em>  
><em>Today was a fairytale.<em>

Zach's charm, and looks, makes anyone weak to their knees. He could have had anyone, but he choose me, and now I knew why -it was clear now- because he loved me.

_Time slows down whenever you're around._  
><em>But can you feel this magic in the air?<em>  
><em>It must have been the way you kissed me<em>  
><em>Fell in love when I saw you standing there<em>  
><em>It must have been the way<em>  
><em>Today was a fairytale<em>  
><em>It must have been the way<em>  
><em>Today was a fairytale<em>

Zach makes me feel safe, like nothing could hurt me.

_Time slows down whenever you're around_  
><em>I can feel my heart it's beating in my chest<em>  
><em>Did you feel it I can't put this down<em>

I can't leave him, without Zach, my life would be incomplete.

_But can you feel this magic in the air?_  
><em>It must have been the way you kissed me<em>  
><em>Fell in love when I saw you standing there<em>  
><em>It must have been the way<em>

There was definitely magic in the in the air, whenever he was there.

_But can you feel this magic in the air?_  
><em>It must have been the way you kissed me<em>  
><em>Fell in love when I saw you standing there<em>  
><em>It must have been the way<em>  
><em>Today was a fairytale<em>  
><em>It must have been the way<em>  
><em>Today was a fairytale<em>

When Zach entered my life, today _did_ become a fairytale.

* * *

><p>The song ended, and I laid my head on his chest. I closed my eyes, and inhaled his intoxicating smell. Zach pulled me tighter into his chest, and he laid his head onto of mine.<p>

"Okay lovebirds, time to cut the cake!" Macey said, pulling me away from Zach. We walked into the kitchen, to see a really big cake. The cake was a chocolate and vanilla one, with green and blue whipped icing. Once everyone came in, they all sang 'Happy Birthday' and then I blew about the candles, and cut the cake. Zach and I went outside, even thought it was still cold, and ate our cake.

"Didn't know you could dance, Goode." I teased.

"We'll that's not all I can do!" He said. I looked at him, questioningly. He shook his head, and grabbed my hand.

"Come on, why tell, when I can show!" He led me to his car, and opened the door for me. I smiled and got in. We drove in silence, but not the awkward kind. Then Zach parked on a plain, which had a beautiful, big lake.

"Let's go!" He said, getting out and opening my door. He put his hand out, like the gentleman he was, and I took it, and stepped out of the car. He wordlessly led me to the beautiful, small boat, and helped me get on, and then he got on himself. I sat so close to him, and gripped his arm, because I'd still remembered what had happened in Darin's pool party. Zach started to row the boat, and soon, we'd gotten right in the middle of the lake. The calm still water, was just beautiful, and was just breathtaking to look at.

"Zach..." Once again, for the second time today, Zach had made me speechless. Zach smiled, so I guess this was all supposed to happen. He pulled me into his lap, and held me tight.

"This is why I needed Macey's help, I wanted this to be perfect." Zach whispered into my ear. I closed my eyes, savoring everything about this moment. I contently sighed.

"So, you and Macey planned all this out, without killing each other?" I asked. I felt Zach chuckle.

"Yes, we did, I mean, _she is your friend!_" He said.

"Goode boy!" I said. This time, Zach patted/messed up my hair. I smiled, and opened my eyes, when I felt Zach move.

"Look up, Gallagher Girl!" Zach said. I looked up into the sky, and saw thousands upon thousands of stars.

"Wow!" I said, more to myself.

"Isn't beautiful Zach?" I said, looking up at him.

"I've seen prettier!" Zach said, and I remembered the first time we'd kissed, he'd said that exact thing. **(A/N Look in Chapter 12, that's when they first kissed!)**

"It's a tie, our bet's a tie." Zach said, leaning closer to me.

"Yes, a tie." I mumbled, and soon, the space between our lips closed. This wasn't a 'suck each other's face off' kiss, it was a nice gentle kiss, quite opposite to our first kiss, but just as meaningful. We broke off for air, and Zach reached behind him, and pulled out a telescope, along with two pieces of paper.

"I thought this gift was cliché, but Macey said it was the ultimate gift, so..." He trailed off, as he pulled out one of the pieces of the paper. It was as big a map, and he looked at it, before looking out the stars through the telescope. Oh. My. Gosh. Stars, telescope, this could only mean one thing...

"Gallagher Girl, you see that star out there, the brightest one?" I looked up, and no doubt about it, it was the brightest, and biggest, and the one that stood out the most in the star filled night sky.

"That's our star!" He handed me a piece of paper, and I read the star's name.

_Zammie._

I gasped.

"Oh, Zach!" I launched myself at him, and gave him the tightest hug, with all the power I could muster.

"Gallagher Girl... can't... breathe." He choked out. I let go of him, only to pull him by the collar, and pull him in the most passionate, hungry, loved filled kiss we'd ever shared. He kissed back, and I could tell that he'd missed the feeling of my lips on his, as the same goes for me. This kiss was more of a 'suck each other's faces off' but, I'll spare your _innocent_ minds with the details. We pulled away, and Zach rested his forehead on mine, so we could catch our breaths. He stared into my eyes, but then, his gaze got averted to something behind me, and he let out a laugh.

"Couldn't stay out of our love life?" He said, most likely talking to myself. I turned around, and laughed too, it was just so funny. Standing there was one of my best friends.

_Macey McHenry._

* * *

><p><strong>Awwwwww, don't you just LOVE ZAMMIE!<strong>

**Love,**

**A Runner At Heart**

**P.S**

**Dedicated to:**

GallagherGirl03, Steph5756lovestwilight, RaeRaeGoesRawr, topXsecret, xXJustSomeRandomKidXx, Yumazing, Lovelymemories, Forever a Dancer, Charliee, Charliee, Charliee, Charliee, I Tried 2 do handstands for U, GGGirlADDICT, GallagherRoxs123, cupcakecorruptionxD, Hello, HotChocolateStar99, GallagherGirl459, its-ehpay-kid, IHaveHorns HoldingUpMyHalo, GallagherGoode1113, TennisFreakLoves GaleAndHatesMJ, Megatron13, Yelena Herondale, truesoul10, Aly8188, GallagherGirl03, ShmemilyShmoring, Chameleon's Shadow

**For Reviewing (Four pages of Reviews, and 52 REVIEWS IN ALL!)**

**P.P.S. I need to take the time to recognize two VERY nice people!**

Charliee**:**** She's took the time, and reviewed MULTIPLE TIMES for a chapter! She'd have to be logged on, and then log of, just to do that.**

HotChocolateStar99**:**** She, _actually_ found the time, to review EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER! Even when, in her time, it was late at night, and she was hungry.**

**These two people have done one of the nicest things possible. And I can't find any words to express my gratitude for them (trust me, I looked on the internet for half an hour, trying to find one). I REALLY WANT TO THANK THEM, but honestly, is thank you enough? I just wanted to publicly recognize these two, and give my thanks to them!**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

I woke up, feeling oddly comfortable, and safe, and I knew this feeling only came when I was with Zach. I opened my eyes, and bent over to see Zach's beautiful, angelic face. I still don't know how I could' have been so luck to call him my boyfriend. I smiled, remembering the events from last night. Sure, my mom hadn't called to wish happy birthday, but, spending time with Zach, made it wonderful, and this was my best birthday ever. After Zach and I came home, the girls and guys **(A/N the 6 of them)** came over, and we all watched my favorite movies, and I fell asleep during one of them.

"Cammie..." Zach said, clearly. I giggled, and wanted to mess with him, but, I didn't want to risk waking him up.

"Mhhhhh, Cammie, so hot..." he said. I turned, to him, my eyes wide.

"Let's go swimming, I wouldn't mind the view..." he mumbled, his words getting harder and harder to comprehend. I blushed, and only then did I realize that everyone must have also fallen asleep, because they were also in the room, sleeping. Only, Zach and I were the only ones on the couch, everyone was cuddling with their boyfriend/girlfriend on the floor. Zach and I, Bex and Grant, and Macey and Nick were the only ones with blankets, so Liz and Jonas were wrapped in a ball, together, something they'd _never_ do if they were awake.

"Gallaghe... mhhhh, me likey... so ho..." I couldn't believe what I was hearing! Never did I think that a guy, let alone the hottest guy in the planet, would compliment me, _while they were sleeping!_ I leaned over, and planted a sweet kiss on Zach's lips. Zach moaned, yes, he moaned! He was still sleeping, but he pulled me closer, _really_ close, so that there was not space existing, _anywhere_. I smiled, and listened to his heart beat. It was a soothing sound, it let me know that he was alive and well. The ring that Zach had given me wasn't under my shirt anymore, so my ring and Zach's magnetically got stuck to each other. Zach moved, probably because of the rings, so I closed my eyes, not wanting him to know that I was watching him sleep (as weird as it seems, it's not, okay, maybe it is!) I heard him yawn, and I could feel his body shift slightly up, and that was all I needed to know that he was awake.

"I wish that dream was true." Zach said wistfully. I could feel him leaning down, and I could sense his air of presents above my face. He leaned in, and kissed me. I put my hands on his cheeks, and pulled his face closer. Zach propped one elbow up to support his weight so it didn't crush me, and with the other arm, he brought it around my waist, and closer to him. His tongue easily slid into my mouth, and I let him explore it. My hands crawled under his shirt, and I felt his amazing 8-pack! I sighed into the kiss, and pulled his body even closer. We broke off for air, and Zach's mouth started to kiss down my neck, and right onto my sensitive spot. He started sucking there, and I felt like I was going to go crazy! He kissed back up my neck, and towards my ear.

"I missed this so much!" He whispered into my ear, then he started to suck on the lobe of my ear, and eventually, I felt him nibble it. I lost all of my control, and I moaned, loud. I pulled his mouth towards mine, and kissed him hard. I wrapped my legs around one of his, and pulled it closer. Then, all of a sudden, something hard yet soft hit me on the head.

"Stop it!" Macey complained, her voice lace with tiredness.

"Eat each other's faces off in another room." She said, turning over, and snuggling with Nick. I turned my head back towards Zach's and pulled his face towards mine.

"Gallagher Girl, Macey's... I'm not going to say right, but we shouldn't do this when our friends are in the room." He said getting up.

"Fine, let's go to my room!" I said tugging on Zach's arm.

"Umm, Gallagher Girl, why don't we eat breakfast? And, as I can recall from last night, our bet was a tie, so we both have to do our end." Zach said, with a smirk. My jaw fell opened. I didn't even think when I agreed, I just wanted to kiss Zach.

"So, why don't you stay in 'bed' and I'll bring you your breakfast? Oh, and you can do the fashion show, whenever I'm ready for it!" He said, his smirk getting bigger, no doubt because of my facial expression.

"I didn't-"

"Nope you said it, so it goes!" He said, walking towards the kitchen.

"Ugggg, why are you so impossible? Wait, don't answer that!" I screamed, and then another pillow hit me on the head.

"Keep it down." Bex said, her voice muffled by the pillows. I was so frustrated, that I took the same pillow, and threw it at her, hard. Her head immediately popped up, and she glared at me.

"Oh, it's on sister!" She exclaimed, and took the pillow Grant was sleeping on, and threw it at me. I blocked with my hands, and it landed on Liz's face, but she didn't wake up, in fact, she just cuddled closer to Jonas.

"Breakfast is ready!" Zach called out. Grant immediately woke up, and walked towards the kitchen. Macey threw a pillow at Bex and me, and then walked towards the kitchen, 'accidentally' kicking Nick. I looked around to room and thought one thing.

_I have weird friends!_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, it wasn't really that goode! A lot of people just wanted an intense Zammie moment, so I did that. And it's the end of February, so the trip will be soon too (mid March)!<strong>

**Love,**

**A Runner At Heart**

**P.S. Dedicated to:**

HotChocolateStar99, Fire and Ice Will Never Mix, HotChocolateStar99, truesoul10, GallagherRoxs123, xXJustSomeRandomKidXx, Shhayy-j11, SpiesDoBadThings ForGoodeReason, xXFroYoYumm13Xx, Charliee, Charliee, Charliee, Charliee, Charliee, Charliee, Charliee, Charliee, Charliee, BrookeGoode, Steph5756lovestwilight, Brittnaynay Goode, Bookworm97, AbiCaDabi, Yumazing, topXsecret, its-ehpay-kid, Megatron13, Yelena Herondale, Aly8188, ilovepie2012, Bookcrazy101, GallagherGoode1113, TheStoryOfUs-TheEnd, ShmemilyShmoring, TennisFreakLoves GaleAndHatesMJ, GallagherGirl03, Chameleon's Shadow


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

~Time Skip~

3 Week After

I can't believe I'm doing this. I can't believe I'm doing this. I can't believe I'm doing this. I _can't _believe I'm _doing this_!

Here I am in the bathroom of my bedroom, stripping down to my underwear and panties. Why? Because Zach won't let it go. He won't let me forget about the bet and how we have a tie. It's been three weeks of nonstop reminders from him! Gosh, every morning when he brings me my breakfast he reminds me that I have to give him a fashion show. I hate this. I can't believe I'm actually going to do this! Shy Cammie, the girl no one sees, was about to go into her room, and model, for her boyfriend. In only _two_ pieces of clothing.

I looked at myself in the mirror and cursed myself for putting on the black lacy panties and matching bra this morning. I shook my head and took a deep breath. My hand was inches away from the door knob when I heard Zach call to me.

"Don't forget to take your hair out of the pony tail!" he said. "It'll be _way hotter_ if your hair is down and around your face."

I rolled my eyes and took another deep breath. I ripped the ponytail holder out of my hair and let it fall around my face. My hand was on the door knob when I had an idea. I picked up the robe that was hanging by the door and wrapped it around me, covering my body down to my knees. I walked into my room.

Zach was sitting on my bed, waiting for me. He looked over at me quickly, eagerly, and frowned when he saw the robe. "The deal was that you would be in what I wanted you to be in, Gallagher Girl."

I nodded. "I know. I was going to make this a little fun for me."

He raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

I smiled and dropped the robe. His eyes went wide, shooting out of his head, roaming my body. His mouth gapped open.

"What am I supposed to do now?" I asked after a minute of me standing there awkwardly, him sitting there staring at my body. He seemed in a trance.

"Move around. Entertain me," he ordered. I took a deep breath and walked over at him, swinging my hips more than necessary. He wanted this, I'll just make it funner for me, and horrible for him! I leaned over, so our faces were centimeters apart.

"Like what you see?" I asked. I felt strange, this was not me. I felt, like, Tina, and I didn't like how it felt, but Zach wanted it, so, I'd give it to him. Zach nodded his head, unable to speak. I'd never seen Zach like this either. This was most likely a foreign concept to him, as it was for me. Zach leaned in, most likely to kiss me, but I pulled back.

"Sorry _Zachy_, but this is a modeling show, and modeling, involves multiple outfits. It might take while." I said, hoping that my voice wasn't like Tina's, sickly sweet.

"N-n-no, its o-okay." Zach stuttered. Yes you read that right, Zachary Jared Goode just stuttered. His suaveness must have left him, as his voice found him.

"Y-y-you can just stay here." He said. I laughed. I would have _loved_ it if I could just end this, but, I wanted Zach to regret putting me in this position.

"Nope!" I said, and trudged into the bathroom door. I put my back towards the door, and closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. That wasn't so bad, actually. I mean, Zach's seen me in my two piece swim suite, when we went to Darin's pool party, and my 'outfit' was only a little more '_showy_' then that. So, all in all, it wasn't bad, at all. I heard knocking on my bed room door, and hoped that Zach wouldn't let whoever it was in. I didn't need another eye on my body.

"Bex, don't open the door, she could be changing." A sweet southern voice said. A voice belonging to Liz.

"If she doesn't open this bloody door, I don't care what she's doing." I heard the hinges on the door make a small creek.

"ZACH!" And this voice belonged to none other than Macey McHenry. Oh, great. My friends knew about the fashion show, but I hadn't told them that is was today, so they wouldn't doll me up.

"Huh?" I heard Zach say, his voice soft, as if he was in a daze.

"What are you doing here, and where's Cammie?" Bex asked, her voice had a threatening edge to it. Zach didn't reply, but I heard footsteps coming through the door.

"Oh Cammie, open up the door!" Bex said, sounding oh so innocent. I knew there was no way to beat around the bush, so I opened the door, and let them in.

"Bloody h*** Cammie! You went like that in front of Zach?" I felt a blush rise onto my cheek, and nodded my head. Macey smiled.

"Well Cammie, let the _real _show begin!"

* * *

><p><strong>So, I bet the beginning was better than the end, right? Because I actually didn't write the beginning! You see, I've never written something like this, so I needed help, and <strong>_'Forever a Dancer'_** was SO kind enough to help me out! So all credit (for beginning) goes to **_'Forever a Dancer'_**! (Well I did tweak it up a _little_, but it wasn't really anything!)**

**Love,**

**A Runner At Heart**

**P.S. Dedications**

**Okay, now, I really felt the need to dedicate at least one whole chapter to two very nice people. So Chapter 33 is completely dedicated:**

Sunrise1234

Charliee

'Charliee'-** Always reviewed more than once for the recent chapters, and her doing so, would REALLY help me reach my 1,000 review goal. And, seeing that she goes through the trouble to do so, inspires me to write, because not many people would do such a thing! So, she inspired me to update this chapter, as soon as I finished it, and it wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her.**

'Forever a Dancer'**- ****She helped me with this chapter, and because she did so, I was able to post it. So, also because of her, this chapter was up!**

'HotChocolateStar99'-** Well, she's just always been supportive for me! And motivating me! And, she reviewed every chapter!**

**So, I just really wanted to recognize these three! But don't worry, for all of those who reviewed Chapter 32, I will dedicated the next chapter to you, as well as those who reviewed this one!**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

"Cammie, I'm going to say this once, and only once, STOP MOVING AROUND!" Liz yelled. Yes, you read that correctly, _Liz_, sweet innocent Liz, yelling at me, to put on a bikini, and stay still while she did my hair. I looked over at Macey, reading a magazine, sitting on the counter top. I was debating on what was weirder, Macey not dressing me up like a doll, or the fact that she _wasn't_ reading the latest issue of the_'Vogue',_I know, what was this world becoming? Bex was painting my nail, with a clear coated nail polish, much to my dismay. I mean, it's _clea_r what difference is there, whether you put it on or not. But, as Bex said, "It makes anything way hotter!" And, anything that Bex said was always right, or as stated by Grant anyways. **(A/N Can someone explain the clear nail polish thing to me, I mean, it's _CLEAR_ what difference does it make? And it's got to be important, because one day my friend called me at 11 p.m. and was freaking out because she needed clear nail polish.)** I watched myself in the mirror, watching myself get tortured by Bex and Liz. Then, my eyes flickered towards Macey, and instead of her bored expression, she had a sly smile. I shivered, wondering what she had in store for me.

"Okay Cam, I think you're good to go!" Bex exclaimed. I looked in the mirror, and I had to say, they did a _really_ good job. Macey smiled.

"Good, now go make Goode suffer!" She said, enthusiastically. I rolled my eyes. I walked out the door, _very_ uncomfortable, may I add, but stopped a 5 feet away from the chair Zach was now sitting on, because what I saw totally shocked me. Zach was sitting, well more like slouching, on the chair, _sleeping_. That boy was actually sleeping! And it looked like he was in a deep sleep, considering his heavy breathing. I stood there, watching his sleeping figure (now, that _does_ sound a tad weird, but, _he was sleeping!_) and, I felt awkward, just standing there, in a bikini, watching his chest rise and fall.

"Umm, guys, you might want to check this out!" I called softly to my friends. I saw Liz's head pop out of the door, and her eyes went huge. Her jaw fell down.

"How... what... uhhh...?" Was her smart response. Macey and Bex came out of the door, and the first thing Macey did was laugh, hard might I add. But, yet, Zach didn't even stir at the sound.

"What in the bloody world happened?" Bex asked, wonder lacing her voice. And then Liz shrieked. I turned my head, and saw her, her head half in, halt out, and the net on the window was off, and on the floor**(A/N I don't know how the windows are where you guys live are like, but where I live, the net that sits on the window and swing, like a door, and it doesn't come off the hinges that keep it in place [If this is still confusing, tell me in a review, and I'll explain it better])**. I went towards the window, and just in time to see a red car speed away.

"What happened Liz?" I asked, still not seeing anything wrong. Sure, I saw a red car, but, nothing was wrong with it.

"It... black... mask...guns!" She stuttered, her face ghostly white. At the word gun, I paid attention.

"Guns?" I asked, now my heart was beating fast, and I looked at Zach. Macey was trying to draw on him, and Bex was pulling at him, trying to get him onto the bed. I walked towards him, but in the process, I stepped on something, something hard. I looked down, and saw a black boat-tailed object, and the first thing that came into my mind was, guns, which, lead to bullets. I ran towards Zach, my heart pounding in my chest, and an aching feeling that was beginning to settle.

_Zach could have been shot._

I got to him, just as Bex pulled him onto the bed, and I inspected every inch of him.

"Cammie, that's just gross. I know he's sleeping, but, really, looking at him, like that?" Macey's voice found a way into my head, but I didn't care how '_gross'_ it was. If Zach was shot... I didn't want to complete the thought. I found no blood, or any sign of a bullet wound, and I sighed.

"Cammie, CAMMIE!" Bex yelled at me. I jumped back and looked at her.

"What?" I asked, a little hard then I should have.

"What's wrong? I've been trying to get your attention and you just sit there, with that expression on your face." Bex said, her voice softer after each word. I pointed to the floor, where the bullet was. Liz was the first one to get to it, and she just froze. When Macey saw the bullet, she looked at me, and the danger of this situation finally settled in her head. Bex was the calmest. She went into the bathroom, got a tweezer, and picked up the bullet. She then pulled out a plastic bag, and dropped it in the bag. As all of this was happening, I was cradling Zach's head, subconsciously, in my lap.

"Cammie, I'm calling the police." Bex said, authority in her voice. I nodded my head, still holding onto Zach. Macey was helping Liz calm down, apparently, Liz was close to hyperventilating. I felt something move in my lap, and I looked down. Zach was waking up. His eyes opened, and he immediately smiled, a really big smile. I looked down at him, confused, but in that moment, Bex barged in the door. Zach sat up, most likely because of the noise the door made.

"Here, officer, we found it right here." Bex was saying, pointing to the place where I first stepped into the bullet.

"And, that's the guy who fell asleep. And there, the window screen came off." Bex was pointing to each object as she told both male police officers about it. But, both officers were looking at me.

"I presume that this is your house, Miss?" The taller officer asked, his voice deep.

"Yes." I said. And I internally groaned at how small and scared my voice sounded. Compared to Bex, I probably sounded like a little girl.

"And why, may I ask, is it that you are wearing a bikini, when it's winter?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! I just wanted to announce, that I'm setting a goal for this story! I want to get 1,000 reviews before it ends! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far!<strong>

**Love,**

**A Runner At Heart**

**P.S. Now for the dedications. I know I promised in the other chapter to dedicate all my reviewers for Chapter 32, and Chapter 33, so here you go:**

**Chapter 32:**

Anonymous Reviewer, GallagherRoxs123, sammybaby1234, Chelly is a Gallagher girl, BookLover8, BrookeGoode, xXJustSomeRandomKidXx, Steph5756lovestwilight, Yelena Herondale, Colorful eyes, ShmemilyShmoring, Pinkskates, Charliee, Charliee, Charliee, Charliee, zammieloverforever, Cat2305, Cat2305, Cat2305, Forever A Dancer, topXsecret, Zammie97, Zammie97, Zammie97, TennisFreakLoves GaleAndHatesMJ, zammielicious98, Megatron13, its-ehpay-kid, CanadianAngel97, truesoul10, GallagherGirl03, Chameleon's Shadow

**Chapter 33:**

Chelly is a Gallagher Girl, TennisFreakLoves GaleAndHatesMJ, ShmemilyShmoring, zammieloverforever, lax it like u field it, Charliee, Charliee, xXJustSomeRandomKidXx, Charliee, Charliee, Charliee, GallagherRoxs123, Aly8188, Cat2305, Anonymous Reviewer, lovebooks101, Steph5756lovestwilight, Forever A Dancer, topXsecret, Colorful Eyes, , Megatron13, Yelena Herondale, zammielicious98, xXFroYoYumm13Xx, truesoul10, GallagherGirl03, oihafopbspfvjbdsv, HotChocolateStar99, Chameleon's Shadow

**THANK YOU TO:**

British. Break. Dance. Champion **& **GallagherGirl03 **& **Charliee **& **Chelly is a Gallagher Girl** For reviewing multiple times!**

**P.P.P.S. I you decide to review, I was wondering if you could write the word "SOCKS" if you read the WHOLE A/N. I want to see how many people actually read this, because I do put important notices in it.**


	35. Chapter 35

**_*VERY important A/N at the end, pertaining to the future of this story*_**

Chapter 35

"I... uh... well... um..." I stuttered. I looked at Bex for help. She smiled, shaking her head a little, and I glared at her. I felt Zach's body heat on my back, and soon felt his warm skin make contact with mine when he wrapped his arm around me, as if to cover my body. Only then did I realize that I was cold.

"She was just modeling for me!" Zach said, his breath tickling my neck. I suppressed a shiver. The officer, who name was Officer Rudolf (he did have a slightly red nose) eyes went wide.

"Modeling?" He asked, and I saw the shorter officer, Officer Randy, write something furiously down.

"Yes sir, is there something wrong with that?" Zach asked. Now, it would've sounded mean, and disrespecting if it came from anyone else's mouth, but from Zach, it just sounded like a small curious boy.

"Uh, no." Officer Rudolf said, and he scratched his belly. He looked at the window net, and back at Bex.

"And, how is this net supposed to help us in any way?" He asked, looking at her.

"The net came off, and it was installed in the window, securely. Plus Liz and Cammie saw a red car speed away." Bex looked at Liz as she said this. Liz looked frightened out of her wits.

"Hmmm." Officer Randy said, writing down everything said.

"Do you know what the license plate number was?" Officer Randy asked, his voice even deeper, and scarier then Officer Rudolf's. Liz trembled as she spoke, and I couldn't figure out what she was so scared about. Yeah, this was all sudden, and freaky, but she acted as if this was a murder or something even worse than that.

"K98-OKJ." She said. The officers nodded their heads, and looked back at Bex.

"Well, we'll go report this in. If there's anything else, please contact us." With that, the officer's nodded their heads, _again_, and left. We were all silent. My gaze went towards Liz's and she looked like she would pee in her pants any second. Her body was trembling, and I felt sorry for the petite southern girl.

"Liz?" Zach said, walking towards her. I missed the feeling of his arms around me, but I just sucked it in, and took a jacket and wrapped it around my body. Zach wrapped his arm around Liz, and I felt a tingling feeling in my stomach when he did that.

"What's wrong?" Zach asked his voice calm and soothing. When those words came out of his mouth, I felt like wrapping my arms around him, and telling Liz that he was mine, and _only_ mine. Liz started shaking even more. Zach tightened his hold on her, and a possessive growl almost escaped my lips. Sure, Zach and Liz were practically brothers and sisters, but, he's _mine._ From my peripheral vision I could see Bex's gaze on me.

"Liz, everything is fine." Zach soothed.

"I-I-I-" Liz wasn't able to speak coherently, her words fading out. This whole time, I saw Macey looking at Zach, studying him, or, more like studying his hair. She walked over to him, and moved some of his hair out. By this time, the creature in my stomach was thrashing wildly.

"Macey." I said, trying to make my voice even and light, but there was -with no doubt about it- a warning tone.

"Zach's got a big ugly bruise on his head, to match his big ugly face." She said, nonchalantly. She touched his head, and Zach flinched, causing Liz to move, making her start to cry. I got up and walked over to Zach, as he tried (key word tried) to calm Liz down. My heat faltered at I saw the big, and no doubt about it ugly bruise that sat on his head, his hair covering most of it.

"Zach..." I was for lost at words. No doubt about it, the bruise was ugly. It was turning a purplish-blackish color, making it bled into his hair even better. He reached up, and felt around, till his hand touched the bump. He flinched, even at his own touch. He locked eyes at me, and sent a silent message.

_I'm fine._

I nodded my head. I wanted to fuss over it, but, right now, Zach seemed more concerned for Liz. Sure, she was the most sensitive one, but crying over something like this, was a little,_ off_.

"Liz, what's wrong? If this is something concerning our safety, you need to tell us." Zach said, rubbing up and down her back, something he always did to _me_, knowing it calmed _me_ down. She nodded her head, and wiped away her tears.

"That car-" she took a deep breath,"- those listens plate, I've seen them before. I remember seeing them at school, and I noticed it because the car was black, and shiny, and I thought it'd be strange for a student to have a car like that. It almost looked government owned. Then, I saw it outside your house, on your birthday. I got a little freaked out, but thought nothing, because even I knew I could freak out over little things. But, seeing them again..." Liz trailed off.

"... there's something going on with this. And the fact that was see a gun bullet, and the netting to the window is off, it can't be something good." Liz was looking at me by the time she finished.

I closed my eyes. Now, I really wished I could've just done the fashion show, with no interruptions. Zach looked as if he wanted to come to me, and tell me that I wasn't the target of some sickening plot, that this was all just a little joke, a nasty one at that. But, I knew something was up. And something deep down inside of me, made me believe this was related to my dad. I mean, all of a sudden, when I start looking for my dad, people start looking, no, _stalking_, me, and trying to break into my window, and do who-knows-what. I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath.

* * *

><p>I jolted up. I had no nightmare, there was no sun coming through my window, nothing. I glanced at the clock.<p>

_2:47 A.M._

I looked around me. I was in my pajamas, no doubt about it, Zach's doing. The screen was put back into its place, and, everything looked, well, normal. Yet, I woke up, at an hour like this. I felt a foreboding felling, one that made my heart race, one that made me panic. I crept out of my bed, slipping on my bunny slippers, and slowly made my way towards the door. Where I got the courage to do something like this, after I find out that I could potentially be stalked, was a mystery to me.

I reached out to the doorknob, and turned it slowly. The door opened smoothly, and I felt like something was wrong, because although the house was new, the door _should_ have creaked, in the mind of me, and I felt as if this was a trap. I walked towards my mom's room. I stood outside it, debating whether or not I should invade her privacy, and, in the end I decided to open it. The door, again, opened without a sound, and there was my mom's sleeping figure. Her suitcase was lying on the floor, a signal that she had come late at night. I wanted to crawl into her bed, like I was when I was little, like I did when I found out my dad was dead, but something stopped me.

I backed out of the room, and closed the door. The click of the door assured me that the door was closed, and I made my way towards my bedroom. I didn't feel safe. I didn't feel as if my mom was safe. In fact, I felt as if someone else was in this house, someone that didn't belong here. I abruptly turned around, making sure no one was behind me, with a knife or gun, threatening me, trying to kill me. I mentally scolded myself for the childish thoughts. I turned around, facing my bed and the window, the window facing Zach's room.

_Zach!_

Without thinking, I took my phone from the side of my bed, and entered Zach's number. It ringed a few times, and then went to voice mail. I panicked, calling again, hoping everything was alright at Zach's. The light was off in his room, and the blinds were closed. Soon, on the last ring, I hear his soothing, tired voice.

"Gallagher Girl? Everything alright?" His voice was thick with sleep, making him sound half conscious.

"Zach, I'm scared!" I whispered desperately.

"What? Cammie, are you alright? Are you hurt? I'm coming over right now." Zach was panicking.

"No, Zach, please don't come through the front door. I feel like... like someone's here. Zach, I'm really scared."

"I'll come through your window." I wanted to object, but I saw his window blinds get pulled up, and he was pulling the glass up. He pulled the long board out, and he put it between our two windows. I disconnected the phone, and held onto the board. He frantically climbed across, and once he reached my room, he got off, and hugged me tightly.

"Gallagher Girl." He mumbled.

"It's gonna be okay. I'm here, your Prince Charming." I smiled, remembering when he'd first said that. My smile faded though, when I remembered why he was here.

"Zach, what should we do?" I whispered quietly. He looked at me, pondering.

"Do you want to search the house?" I'll be honest, I didn't. I was scared. From the things that had happened yesterday, I didn't feel safe, anywhere. Here, in Zach's arms, I felt protected, but not safe. Zach waited for my reply, but I didn't say anything.

"I'll go. I search the house." He unwrapped his arms from around me, and headed towards the door.

"Zach!" I called. I didn't want him to go alone. I reached out for his hands, and once I reached him, I squeezed his hand tightly.

"You're not going alone." I said, my voice slightly shaking. I thought he would object, but, he seemed to feel the foreboding felling in the air, for he held onto my hand, and squeezed back, as if me being present beside him would reassure him that he wasn't alone.

"Come on." He said.

We opened the door, and stepped quietly out the room. I held onto Zach's arms, as if it was the only thing anchoring to the Earth. Our footsteps were soft, our breathing was light, contrary to the situation. We got to the stairs, and Zach looked at me. His bright emerald eyes shined. We both started descending the stairs, hoping the steps wouldn't creek. They didn't. Once we reached the floor, Zach looked at me, as if debating about something. Then we heard it.

It was someone's footsteps. It wasn't as soft as ours, and, by the sound of it, it sounded as if someone was wearing boots, big, bulky gardening boots. Zach's hands flew up, and in an instant, his hand was covering my mouth. Only then did I realize that my mouth was open, and that I was going to let out a scream. The footsteps were leading away from us, as if it was headed for the door. Zach and I crept forwards, my hand holding a death grip onto Zach's arms, Zach's arm going around my waist. We heard the door open, and I could hear the wind rustling the tree's leaves. A car's engine rived up. Zach quickened his pace towards the door, as we heard the click it made. He peered into the peep hole, and then stepped back, as if he was shocked. I stood on my toes and looked in, well tried to look in it. Zach yanked me back, but I got a glimpse of what was happening on the other side of the door. A man was getting into the passenger's side of the car. But that's not all. I saw something else. The listen's plate of the car.

_K98-OKJ_

I shuttered.

"Gallagher Girl, come on, let's go." Zach said, pulling on my arm. He walked me towards the stairs, but something made him stop. I looked in the direction that his head was pointed at, and I saw something, in blood red, on the wall.

_Mathew Morgan=COC. YOU'RE NEXT._

* * *

><p><strong>You all hate me. I know! Probably want to chase me around with pitchforks, and knives. I'm right, aren't I? I knew it! The only thing I've got to say is, SCHOOL. That's my excuse, I know, its lame, its cliché, but that's all I got.<strong>

**I REALLY want to thank EVERYONE that's reviewed! You guys want to know how many reviews I got? NINETY-FOUR! You read that correctly, 94 reviews! Have I mentioned how AWESOME you guys all are? I can't stress how much it means to me! I know what you all are thinking, "we give her 94 reviews, and she updates 2 months and 22 days later?" I'm SOOO SORRY! I've never really been in the mood to write, and I'm so sick of all the writing, really. All the essays. IT'S INSANE! And, writing essays are WAY different from writing a fun fictional story. Trust me. Doesn't help that I'm in Ap English II.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know how to improve my skill! I personally think it went downhill after all that essay writing.**

**Love,**

**A Runner At Heart**

**P.S. DEDICATED TO MY WONDERFULLY, FABULOUS, AWESOMELY, AMAZING REVIEWERS!**

HotChocolateStar99, My . Wings . Have . Fallen, HotChocolateStar99, HotChocolateStar99, HotChocolateStar99, HotChocolateStar99, Steph5756lovestwilight, Ashez2604, ilovepie2012, xXJustSomeRandomKidXx, zapopo9, awesome983, Smiley P, ShmemilyShmoring, zammieloverforever, CanadianAngel97, GallagherBlackthorneZammie, TheGarbageCan IsNotAMonster, zammielicious98, WhO Am I LiViNg FoR, its-ehpay-kid, Emily-Goode, xXFroYoYumm13Xx, Yelena Herondale, Goode Foreva, Charliee, Happy Werido, Happy, Happy, Happy, Happy, Happy, Happy, Happy, My. Wings. Have. Fallen , Happy, Happy, Happy, Happy, Happy, Happy, Happy, Happy, Happy, Happy, Happy, Happy, Happy, Happy**(21 TIMES!)**, Ilovemybabygirl13, camille, FlamingRain, girltalk138, HotChocolateStar99 **(5 times! YOU ROCK!)**4evertrue, code . chameleon , Bebe17, Chameleon's Shadow

***MUST READ***

I am currently writing the next chapter. BUT, after that chapter is posted, it will, _most likely_ be the LAST chapter till SUMMER BREAK. School is taking up a lot of my time, and when I take breaks, I don't get on FanFic to type, my brain can only do so much. So, after this chapter, I will post another one, just because I've been MIA for more then two months, but, after that, I probably won't be updating for a long time. I have to focus on school, and if I want to get into MIT, I'm gonna have to work at it. I'm sorry for doing this, but, I have to. The next chapter SHOULD be up by next week (Saturday or Sunday) but, if I get caught up studying for finals, it'll probably be during Christmas break.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

I felt like I was about to faint. Zach's arms circled around me, and pulled me up the stairs. I let Zach lead me into my room. I felt numb. There was nothing I felt. I just wanted to sleep. To sleep and find out the next morning that this was all a dream. That someone didn't just walk into my house in the middle of the night, that someone didn't try to break into my room the day before, that we didn't find a bullet in my room, that Zach didn't get a mysterious bump on his head. Zach laid me down on the bed, and without me even needing to ask, he slipped into the covers, and took me into his arms.

"Gallagher Girl everything will be alright. We'll call the police tomorrow morning. They'll take care of everything. Just sleep, okay? Everything will be fine." Zach whispered, pulling me closer to him. He rubbed my arms, warming me up. Kissing my cheek, and telling me goodnight, he pulled me into his chest, and closed his eyes. I felt my eyelids droop, and I let them flutter close.

* * *

><p>I felt Zach's arms tighten around me, causing me to open my eyes. He was smiling, his eyes looking down at me.<p>

"Good Morning!" He said, softly. I smiled up at him, and we stared at each other, soaking up every little detail. Of course, every bad thing had to end, and my mom walked in.

"Oh, you're awake Cammie!" She exclaimed.

"Well that's good, because I just called the police, they'll be here in a few minutes." Events from the previous day hit me like a ton of bricks. My head hit Zach's chest, and I closed my eyes. _Please be a dream. Please be a dream. PLEASE be a dream._ I chanted in my head.

"Cammie, don't worry, you won't have to talk to them. I'll handle everything for you." Zach said into my ears. I opened my eyes, turned around, and hugged him, tightly. Tight as in, he had a hard time breathing tight. He wrapped his arms around me, and returned the hug. Then the doorbell rang, and my mom left the door, knowing our plan.

"Pretend like your sleeping." Zach instructed me. I laid down, and he kissed my cheek, and then left the room, closing the door behind him. I closed my eye, trying to act as if I was sleeping so no one would question me. But it didn't help. I felt the little tingling feeling on my cheek form Luke's lips. I got up, and heard talking, and I didn't want to miss the action. I got up, and opened the door a little.

"...it was the same car..." I heard Zach say.

"And, you're sure you saw someone in the house?"

"Yes, we defiantly saw someone."

"And..." their voices got farther away, and I had to see what was going on. I walked down the hall, quietly. I sat on the first stair step, and could see the officers talking to my mom and Zach. They were different from the ones who had come yesterday. They seemed nicer.

"Well, we will take this sample of blood and..." My heart stopped.

_BLOOD?_

The writing on the wall was blood? No way, it can't be. That's... that's... that's... _impossible._

"Okay. Thank you." My mom said politely, and led then towards the door, talking about something else. Zach was heading towards the stairs, but his eyes caught mine, and he shook his head. He walked up the stairs, and stopped one step in front of me.

"How much did you hear?" He asked.

"Blood." I squeaked out. He sighed and sat down by me.

"The officers said it was, with no doubt about it, blood. Whose they're not sure and they're going to test it, and find out. As for how they got in, they're not sure either. The inside of the door knob isn't messed up, so, they can't tell whether or not it was picked at. Whoever these people are, they're good. The listens plate isn't a registered one either. It's forged." I was shaking by the time he finished.

"Gallagher Girl, don't worry, it'll all be fine. Your mom said she won't leave that state till this mess is cleaned up. And I'll stay with you when you're scared. Don't worry." Zach's words didn't really register in my mind. I could hear it, but I didn't comprehend it. Instead, I acted like a big baby and held onto him, most likely stretching to a size XXL.

"Cammie dear- oh!" My mom said, shocked to see me clinging to Zach on the stairs.

"Uhh, I'm going to take Cammie back to her room." Zach said, somehow knowing I didn't want to talk about the matter right now. He led me up to my room, and then set me down on his bed.

"So, uhh, what do you want to do?" Zach asked, looking around the room for something to do. I shrugged my shoulder. We just stayed there, looking for something to do.

"So, how about that Jimmy kid, he seems nice, huh?" Zach said, trying to sound nonchalant, only failing, miserably. I looked at him, trying to see where he was going with this conversation. He wasn't jealous, was he? And by Jimmy, he _did _mean Josh, right?

"Uhh, well, _Josh_ seems nice." I said lamely, not really knowing how to respond. I barely knew the kid.

"Oh, yeah I guess, if you turn your head at an angle." He replied, looking anywhere but me. I let out a small chuckle.

"Zach, _no one_ is or will steal me from you. You're the only one. But, I don't think Josh can be anything but sweet, right? When I first came here, the girls told me to stay away from _you_, and befriend Josh. They said he was a nice guy." Zach looked thoughtful for a second, and then opened him mouth, but shut it quickly, as if he had a change in mind.

"Good, because I'll never give you up. _Never._" He said, tightening his grip onto me, as if to make his point. I smiled into his chest. It was times like when, even if I was potentially in danger, I still had people who cared for me, and would protect me.

"Cammie, I'm going to the store to pick up some milk. I'll be back in 10 minutes." My mom called.

"Okay." I yelled. I settled back into Zach's chest, before he abruptly stood up.

"You need to eat breakfast Cammie, come on." He pulled me up, and took my hands downstairs. Once we got to the kitchen, I sat on the bar stool, and watched him take all the things needed for our meal. While watching him, something on the counter top caught my eye, and I reached out for it. It was my mom's cell phone. I was playing around with it, till it started to ring. The number was unknown, so I decided to answer it, since it could've been important.

"Hello?" I asked. Zach turned around and looked at me.

"Hello. Is this Rachel Morgan?" The lady on the other end asked.

"No but this is her daughter. Do you want to leave a message for her?" I asked politely.

"Uh, sure. Would you please tell her that we have the sample to the blood test?" I froze. I saw Zach slowly make his way towards me.

"Whose is it?" I asked my voice shaking.

"I'm sorry, but I'm instructed to tell Miss. Morgan, and only Miss. Morgan."

"I'm her daughter, you can tell me."

"Well..."

"Who's. Is. It." I said, not caring to keep up the nicest." The lady at the other end sighed.

"Well, I guess I can tell you." I braced myself to hear what she said next.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you liked the chapter! I tried writing it fast, so please tell me if I made any mistake. I know my writing has gotten a bit choppy, and I apologize for it. I haven't really flexed my skill much after school starts (I've been in essay mode) so, if you have any advice for me, feel fer to tell. And, I'm sorry for writing 'Luke' instead of Zach in my previous chapter. As most of you could tell, he is my boyfriend, and I was thinking about him when I wrote the chapter.<strong>

**Onto other matters, THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed! It made my day, seeing all the reviews! I hope you all can take a few seconds to leave your comments on this chapter (and if you find any mistakes, PLEASE let me know). Constructive Criticism is welcomed! **

**Love,**

**A Runner At Heart**

**P.S. Dedicated to those who reviewed:**

Megatron13, ChameleonIsCammie, Charliee, Forever A Dancer, Poppyeye, Bebe17, ShmemilyShmoring, Gallagher High Number One Fan, Anonymous, ultimate beach lover, lovesong101, zammieloverforever, ZammieForevea, truesoul10, lax it like u field it, WhO Am I LiViNg FoR, Happy Weirdo, Happy, Clarissa, Ggurl, xXAnd She's OffXx, Confused gurl, You got talent GIRL, tissue, Anonymous, Lydia, omg, ZAMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMIE, Anonymous, Anonymous, code. chameleon , Steph5756lovestwilight, mchammer4,TennisFreakLoves GaleAndHatesMJ, GallagherGirl530

**You All Are AWESOME For Reviewing! Thank You SO MUCH! **

**P.P.S.**

**If I get plenty of reviews, I_ MAY (most likely)_ update again (if my family doesn't have plans)-if not on- around Christmas. Only if people review, so...**

**_Press That Little Button Down There And Review Like Crazy (Please)!_**


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

"Now, it doesn't make sense who it is, but it's-"

"Can you please just tell me who it is?" I asked, feeling exasperated. This lady acted as if this was some cliché drama show.

"Alright, it's Mathew Morgan, it just-" I dropped the phone, and it hit the floor, surprisingly not breaking. I clutched the counter top, bracing myself so I wouldn't fall. Zach rushed up to me, and held onto my waist, and positioning myself so I was leaning against him.

"Gallagher Girl, what's wrong?" He asked, panicked laced into his voice. I closed my eyes, my breath becoming more labored. Zach bent down, and picked up the phone. He put it to his ear, and surprisingly, he started talking. I guess the lady hadn't hung up yet.

"Hello...She's not available now, but I can take the message... No, but I'm her boyfriend, I think it'd be okay to tell me... oh okay, thank you... yes, I will... Thank you... bye." I opened my eyes to see Zach's expression. He looked at me with love and sympathy.

"I'm home!" My mom called, causing me to jump in Zach's arms.

"Oh, I see you guys have already found yourselves comfy in the kitchen!" My mom said. I could tell she was trying to act cheerful, for my sake, but I could see through it. She was stressed by everything.

"Umm, Miss. Morgan, there was a... ahem... a phone call for you." Zach's voice shook, as if he himself was frightened (and I wouldn't be surprised if he was).

"Oh, there was?" He nodded.

"Did you answer it for me?" My mom asked. Again, his response was only a nod of his head.

"Really? Who was it? Do I need to call them? Was it something important?" Zach shook his head 'no'. With that gesture, I broke. The tears fell from my eyes, and I sobbed into Zach's chest. I clung onto the fabric, for the second time today, probably stretching the shirt out to something even bigger then XXL.

Poor shirt.

"Cammie, honey what's wrong?" My mom asked, probably shocked to see my baby outburst. Zach pulled my body tightly against his, almost completely covering me.

"T-t-the blood is M-M-Mathew Morgan's." Zach said. I pulled my head out, and looked at my mom.

My mom was frozen.

She stared at him, and then her eyes became watery, and within a matter of seconds, they were rolling down her cheeks, dribbling off her chin.

"I-I-I'll be in my room." She said, and she _ran_ off. I buried my head into Zach's chest again.

"Zach, pinch me, please?" I asked my voice hoarse.

"Why?" He asked with a low voice.

"This is all a dream and I want to wake up from it now." I said, suddenly feeling tired, despite it still being the morning. Maybe it was from all the crying.

"Why don't you eat something, and then got back to bed." Zach said, noticing my sudden tiredness. I nodded my head. He sat me back onto the stool, and busied himself back into the kitchen. I laid my head on the counter top, and closed my, resting them momentarily.

Soon, a plate of waffles and eggs slid in front of me, and I smiled- a forced on, but one nonetheless- weakly at Zach. He started massaging my back, do it so I wasn't straining it from hunching over. I closed my eyes, focusing on chewing and Zach's hands, and only his hands.

Trying to forget the pass events. Trying to be the naive little girl I used to be, back in California, back _before_ we moved to California. I tried to be calm, breathing through my nose, and exhaling through my mouth. I opened my eyes, feeling calmer, not normal, but calmer. I ate the rest of my breakfast, and Zach wordlessly took my plate and put in the sink. Then, he took my hand and led me up to my room and into my bed.

"Do you want to go to school tomorrow?" Zach asked, tugging me in and moving the hair out of my face. I shrugged my shoulders, and closed my eyes, letting the sleep overcome me.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the smell of pizza. The smell was strong, very strong. From the smell of it, it smelt delicious and homemade. I stepped out of my bed, still in my nightgown, and glanced at the clock.<p>

6:45 p.m.

I my stomach grumbled, and I groaned. I felt like my stomach was eating me alive **(A/N Have any of you ever experienced that? To me, it happens when I go on an intense run, which is often.)**.

I walked out of my room, wanting to see exactly what my mom was cooking. The first thing I noticed was that the hall way looked clean. And the second thing I saw was what shocked me. My mom was getting out of her room, with bed hair and all. We locked eyes. We both then looked at the stairs, and heard humming, a soft, light humming. My mom started walking through the stairs, and once she looked down, she smiled a slow sad smile.

She descended the stairs.

"Hello Miss. Morgan. Had a good rest?" A male voice said, a voice belonging to the one and only Zachary Goode. I smiled and flew down the stairs.

"Ahh, and the other Morgan comes too! Couldn't be the fact that you smelt my wonderful food, now is it?" Zach said, acting like the cocky boy he was famous for. The cocky boy that I fell in love with. The cocky boy that somehow knew how to make things better. The cocky boy who made me feel protected. And lastly, the cocky boy who made me feel special and loved.

My smile grew, and I went into his arms and squeezed him tightly. I looked up into his face and let out a little giggle. There was some flour on his right cheek (my right, his left). He smiled down at me, and the feelings I had experienced for the past day, were pushed down.

My dad was out there, hopefully, but I had the most loving boyfriend, and a mom and friends who cared about me. Sure, there were ups and downs in my life, but I remember my dad once telling me _"life goes on, no matter what happens, take what you have and appreciate it"_ and I _had_ to take that advice. It'd be hard, but I would do just that. I had friends and family who supported me. I may not like what was in store for me, heck, I was _scared_, but I knew I wasn't alone in this. I would find out what happened to my dad. I loved him too much not to know.

And anyways, just like Zach had told me, so many nights ago, "_love is about facing your biggest fears, and trusting," _and I trused everyone well enough to know one thing.

We all would get through this, and we'd do it together.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this chapter! As sad as I am to say, this is the last chapter. The sequel will be up shortly! Stay tuned for info about the title of the sequel! Thank you to all of those who stayed and supported the story! You all are very dear in my hearts!<strong>

**Love,**

**A Runner At Heart**

**P.S. Dedicated To:**

ShmemilyShmoring, bah, Pieces Of My Heart, truesoul10, Zammie242, Zammie242, Sammilovesbutterflies, 0nc3UponATim3, 0nc3UponATim3, celery, ChameleonIsCammie, GallagherGirl530, Embyr7, zoehumi, onedirectionlovelys, Megatron13, HappyGirl, Bebe17, TennisFreakLoves GaleAndHatesMJ, mchammer4, IWon'tWaitFor MyFairyGodMother, ultimate beach lover, Classified 14, Forever A Dancer, Sahti98, My-Haters-Are-My-Motivators, Steph5756lovestwilight, Charliee, code. chameleon, HotChocolateStar99, Anonymous Reviewer, Random Reader **(your review made me laugh!)**, Happy weirdo.

**Until we meet again my friends...**

**"May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor"**


	38. The End

Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay, so, I know how risky this is, because you all probably hate my guts but I have to do this...Well, I'm here to bring you good news (or bad, however you may choose to perceive it)...

I've decided that for this stories sake, to end it here. Yup, chapter 37 was the last chapter..._But_ there is good news. I am making a sequel. Which should be up before school starts (I know, not a very promising promise, for school starts in a month...which is a lot of time for me to procrastinate). It's just, where I go from here is pointless, and I have to have a gap. I just can't continue any other way.

So, as some (okay, very _few_ *wink, wink*) know, I've been having a very hard time...I went through my cousin's death, broke my arm in cross country, I umm, fainted (it's not as bad as it sounds, I alright now-at least, to my far knowledge), and right now my boyfriend is in a very tough spot (and he, more than anything in the world, needs all the support, and I indent to give him my fullest). I know these things are no excuse, I shouldn't have abandoned the story, since it is my only child, but, I guess I just had no motivation to keep on going. And although I have none, I now understand the sense of abandonment, and no matter what it is, _nothing_ is worth being abandoned, a person, or even a story. So, even though my full heart might not be in it, I'll keep going.

Anywhoo, does this chapter/news update sound oddly depressing, or is that only me?

For the last time...

**Dedicated To:**

**Bebe17, Random Reader, celery, Classified 13, lovesong101, ShmemilyShmoring, Steph5756lovestwilight, mchammer4, Zammie242, Ilovepie2012, Guest, WhO Am I LiViNg FoR, Megatron13, Happy weirdo, Happy weirdo, truesoul10, dayinthelifeofagallaghergirl, girltalk138, Guest, Guest, Code. Chameleon, Random Reader, Readsalot98, GallagherGirl530, m0ckingbird77, ultimate beach lover, Aly8188, LovePercyAndPeeta, True Trumpet, Mary Kenson, True Trumpet, Charliee, GallagherGirl03, dark queen of awesomeness, truesoul10, smileynight, mrs-zachary-goode, HotChocolateStar99**

**...**

**Haha, amlost forgot to mention...**

**-Thank You to all of those who stook by this story! I love each and every one of you, and would hug you all if I could. You guys are just too awesome, and I wonder if I even deserve the suport you all gave me.**

**-Stay tuned for the title of the sequel! (If any of you have an idea, feel free to share)**

**-Again, I love you all to pieces! You guys are seriously the best!**

**-Oh! And I changed the ending of the last chapter just a ****_little. _****I suggest you all read it, but it doesn't make too big of a difference if you don't.**

**-Ya'll are ****_AMAZING!_**

**...**

**Love,**

**A Runner At Heart**


End file.
